Le Déclin du jour de Johnna
by Fleur24
Summary: AU Twilight. An old friend of Carlisle's comes to stay with the Cullens. How do the dynamics of the family change with the addition of a non-mated, enigmatic female?
1. Johnna Jacqueline Pierre

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I do own Johnna Pierre**

**Chapter 1 ~ Johnna ****Jacqueline ****Pierre**

Alice and Jasper were hunting with the rest of the Cullens. Alice felt a vision coming.

_The Cullens stood in the clearing where Jasper and Alice were now standing and in front of them was a young looking girl who seemed to be a vampire. The girl had shoulder-length shiny brown hair, and her eyes were a deep chocolate brown with gold flakes. She looked as if she was about high school age. The young girl wore a simple pair of knee length jean shorts and a graphic tee-shirt. Her hair was kept out of her face with a golden knotted headband. She looked at them and smiled a brilliant smile that made her eyes sparkle. Then she danced over to Carlisle with such grace that enforced the idea that she was a vampire and greeted him in a slight French accent, " 'ello, mon ami. Eet is so good to see you again after so long. __I 'ave missed you so much."_

"What is it Alice? What did you see?" Jasper asked as he worriedly hovered over Alice. The rest of the Cullens were now standing in front of Alice and Jasper. Alice turned to Carlisle, "I saw a young girl who looked and moved like a vampire, but her eyes weren't gold or crimson. They were a deep chocolate brown with gold flecks in them, and she had shoulder-length shiny brown hair. She had a natural French accent and seemed to know you quite well." Carlisle thought about the girl in Alice's vision. He caught the scent of a sea breeze in the air. "It can't be. The girl's description doesn't match the scent. She's never left before" He muttered to himself.

"Whoever she is, she's coming this way." Jasper said. Everyone wondered how this strange girl could know Carlisle.

The girl from Alice's vision then entered the small clearing, looking exactly like she did in Alice's vision. The young girl smiled her eye-twinkling smile and danced up to Carlisle, not worrying about the seven pairs of eyes that were watching her every move. She greeted Carlisle in her French accent. " 'Ello, mon ami. Eet es so good to see you again. I 'ave missed you so much." Her voice was musical, like most vampires, but it also was otherworldly and enchanting. She looked like she was about to hug him, but thought better of it and held out her small and delicate looking hand for him to shake.

Carlisle shook her hand warily and turned to introduce the rest of the Cullens. The girl shook her head. "I already 'o you all are." She turned to Esme. "You are mon ami's mate. We 'ave similar 'estories." She looked over to Carlisle. "I am so 'appy for you."

Every one's attention went from the strange girl to Esme's shocked face. Alice noticed that the girl didn't seem to notice Esme's reaction as she danced down to Edward. "You, my friend are ze mind reader, Edward Cullen. The first one changed by my friend, Carlisle." She said in a matter of fact voice. Emmett chuckled and Edward glared at him. This also didn't seem to bother the girl as she moved on to Emmett and Rosalie. "You two were changed two years apart, but both by Carlisle. You begged Carlisle to change Emmett"

Alice was bouncing up and down when the girl skipped over to her and Jasper. "You are ze pixie-like and physic, Alice and zees man," She said pointing at Jasper. "Es your mate, Major Jasper Whitlock, ze empath and legendary 'God of War." The girl then took a step back from them as she finished.

Carlisle steeped forth from his place next to Esme. He was the only one hadn't been shocked that this strange girl know so much about them. "You seem to know who we are quite well, but we still don't know who you are, my dear. Would you please tell us who you are?"

The young girl's face fell as she said sadly. ' You don't remember me, mon ami? Maybe zees will 'elp."

The Cullens stood in complete shock as the girl's whole appearance changed. Her lovely brown hair grew till it reached the bottom of her back, braided itself and turned light blonde. Her whole body shrunk a couple of feet and went from deathly pale to a healthy light tan with rosy cheeks. Finally her feet became abnormally tiny and her eyes became a lively bright blue. She smiled at Carlisle, who gasped in remembrance.

"Ah, my dear girl, I am most sorry, for not recognizing you."

The girl didn't hesitate this time, as she ran up to Carlisle and hugged him.

"Care to introduce her to the rest of us, Carlisle ?" Emmett asked impatiently. Carlisle chuckled. "This is my dear friend, Johnna Jacqueline Pierre. Native of Chateau-Thierry, in the region of Picardy in Northern France. I met her a little while after swimming the English Channel. We became good friends, before her change and are still."

"I'm a prima ballerina, and a vampiric fairy." Johnna said cheerfully. Esme walked to Johnna and Carlisle. "I would love to learn more about you. Would you please come with us to our home?"

Johnna inclined her head in acceptance. They left the forest in couples with Johnna following Carlisle and Esme.

*** ~ * ~ * ~ * Well, there's the first chapter, please review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Johnna's History

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I do own the OC's and copies of New Moon and Eclipse movies.**

**Most of the Volturi look like they do in the movie "The Twilight Saga: New Moon". Demetri looks like he does in Eclipse and Marcus and Caius look like they do in Breaking Dawn part 1. **

**Chapter 2 ~ Johnna's History**

Johnna was extremely nervous and a bit excited as she followed Carlisle and Esme to their house. Carlisle seemed to notice this and pulled her closer to him. "It's going to work out, my dear." He told her gently. Johnna sighed and looked up at her old friend and mentor and her blue eyes widened. "But what eef ze rest of your family doesn't like me?" "I'm sure Emmett and Alice already like you, my dear." Esme told her. Johnna froze when they reached the house. Carlisle and Esme stopped as well. "Is something wrong, Johnna?" Carlisle asked. Johnna stared at the house for a few seconds, and then spoke. "Eet es 'uge!" Then remembering her manners, she said. "Eet es magnificently beautiful 'ouse, Esme." Esme smiled warmly at Johnna and then entered the house. Carlisle and Johnna followed her inside.

Jasper and Alice were sitting on one of the loveseats, while Rosalie and Emmett were on the other. Edward was sitting on one end of the white couch and while Esme sat down on the other end. Carlisle chose to stand with Johnna in front of the huge plasma T.V. Carlisle cleared his throat and looked down at Johnna. "Johnna, why don't you start by telling my family about yourself? Then I'll take over the narration, when it gets to the unpleasant parts." Johnna nodded, thought a moment, and then began cheerfully.

"Mon nom est Johnna Jacqueline Pierre. Je suis physiquement quatorze ans, mais je suis vraiment un vampire de deux cent soixante-dix ans. Je suis né dans le petit village de Château-Thierry, dans la région française de Picardie en 1721. Mon père était un charpentier vraiment bon. Mon frère, Mathieu, David, avait sept ans, quand je suis né. Quand il avait seize ans et j'ai été neuf ans, il est devenu apprenti chez mon père. Ma mère m'a appris à être une bonne épouse et de ménagère. Mathieu s'est marié à Élise Cécile Abney, alors qu'il était apprenti. J'ai rencontré et est devenu de bons amis avec Carlisle quand j'avais dix. J'ai rencontré l'amour de ma vie, Jacques Beaufort, quand j'avais onze ans. Nous courtisés et étaient censés se marier quand il avait dix-huit et j'ai été dix-sept. À l'époque j'avais treize ans, Mathieu et Élise a eu une fille, Isabel Michèle, qui était ma filleule, et un jeune fils, Michel René. Jacques a disparu, un couple de jours avant mon quatorzième anniversaire et je suis devenu ... un zombie. J'ai été mariée à Grégoire, à l'âge de quatorze ans. Il semblait agréable première."

All of the Cullens, except Carlisle of course, were looking back at her open mouthed. Johnna smiled slightly amused. Carlisle chuckled once at his family reaction to Johnna speaking her native language.

"Johnna, my dear, I think it would be wise to repeat what you just said in English. I'm the only one in this family, who speaks French."

Johnna looked curiously at Carlisle, and then sighed dramatically as she shook her head. "In Eenglish; my name is Johnna Jacqueline Pierre. I am physically fourteen years old, but I am really a vampire of two hundred seventy years. I was born in the small village of Château - Thierry, in the French region of Picardy in 1721. My father was a really good carpenter. My brother, Mathieu David, was seven years old, when I was born. When he was sixteen and I was nine, he became apprenticed to my father. My mother taught me how to be a good wife and housekeeper. Mathieu got married to Élise Cécile Abney while he was apprenticed. I met and became good friends with Carlisle when I was ten. I met the love of my life, Jacque Beaufort, when I was eleven. We courted and were supposed to get married when he was eighteen and I was seventeen. By the time I was thirteen, Mathieu and Élise had a daughter, Isabel Michèle, who was my goddaughter, and a young son, Michel René. Jacque disappeared, a couple of days before my fourteenth birthday and I became...a zombie. I was married to Grégoire at the age of fourteen. He seemed pleasant first." Johnna thought she did a good job not letting her accent slip out. She shuddered at the memory of her husband. Johnna and Carlisle exchanged a look and Carlisle continued from where Johnna left off.

"Grégoire played the perfect husband when they were out in public, but when they were alone, he was abusive. Johnna went missing a month later." Carlisle stopped there, as Johnna had started dry sobbing. He bent down and whispered something into her ear; it was low enough that no one else heard what was said. Johnna moved from in front of the T.V. and joined Esme and Edward on the couch. Esme wrapped her arms around Johnna, and started to comfort her. Everyone was startled when Edward suddenly growled after hearing Carlisle's thoughts.

"What is it, Edward?" Esme asked worriedly, as she looked over at him. Edward just shook his head and frowned. Carlisle took a deep breath then continued speaking, "I was hunting a ways away from Château-Thierry, when I heard someone screaming. Naturally, I ran towards the sound, only to find Johnna on the ground screaming. She looked like she had been a vampire, for a few days already. There was a vampire on top of her, was biting her for pleasure or discipline, I don't know which." Carlisle had said this last part with disdain, a look of absolute loathing crossed his face for a moment, but then it became extremely sad again. Johnna knowing what part was coming up curled up closer to Esme.

"Jasper, will you please try to calm her down." Carlisle calmly asked. Jasper shook his head sadly. "I've been trying, but I can't reach her. Its like she isn't there." Carlisle nodded and just as he was going to continue, Alice spoke. "We should give her a chance to calm down, before you continue, Carlisle. Maybe we can get her settled into her room."

Carlisle just shook his head. "Alice, it won't help us or Johnna. If I don't tell you now, then no one but Edward, Johnna and I, will know what happened. As much as she would deny it, you all do need to know this. Her brother, Mathieu was huge part of her life, and one of the only people besides myself, who what Grégoire was really like." Alice looked sadly at Johnna. Carlisle continued on from where he had left off. "Unfortunately, I was not the only who heard Johnna screaming. It seems her brother, Mathieu, had been looking for her." A low moan erupted from Johnna, interrupted Carlisle. Her tiny body began to shake. Jasper moved from the loveseat he was sharing with Alice, over to the couch in a vain attempt to calm Johnna down.

Carlisle closed his eyes and continued. "The other vampire didn't catch Mathieu's scent until he had entered the area where we were. He noticed I was there, and made a quick little nod. I took this gesture to mean that he knew that I was trying to save Johnna as well. The other vampire pounced on him then and there. While the vampire was busy, I got over to Johnna and carried her farther north to another small French town." Carlisle took a deep unneeded breath and then moved to the couch. He bent down to Johnna's level and gently spoke directly to her. "I know your dealing with immensely distressing memories, but could you please lift your shield Johnna, so Jasper can help you calm down?" Johnna's agreeable little nod was so fast and minute that a human would not have been able to see it, but the Cullens did. Johnna put her shield around Jasper and opened her eyes at the same time. She saw Jasper sitting in front of her instead of Carlisle. Johnna was surprised to see all of his scars and felt an urge to touch them. She included everyone on her shield for a second and felt that Carlisle was behind her, and drew back her shield back to just her and Jasper. "Carlisle, je veux toucher ses cicatrices. Je ne veux pas qu'il pense que j'ai peur de ses cicatrices." Johnna spoke in fluent French. Carlisle chuckled knowing that she spoke in her native tongue, because she didn't want everyone else to know what she had asked him.

"My dear Johnna, you'll have to ask him, if you can. It's his business, not mine."

Johnna grimaced, then stammered "Jasper, would eet be alright….. I mean would you mind eef I touched your scars?" Jasper was a bit shocked at her request, but nodded. Johnna's light, nimble fingers traced the scars over his left eye, and then they went down to his neck. She noticed that they didn't stop at his neck, but probably went all the way down his arms. She pulled her shirt off each shoulder in turn and showed them all, but mostly Jasper, the scars that Vincent had given her.

"Carlisle, would you go with Johnna to get her belongs from whenever she's living, while the rest of us get her room ready?" Alice asked, bubbling over with excitement and as she spoke she rushed up the stairs at vampire speed to the empty guest bedroom. Carlisle nodded and went towards the door, when he heard Johnna making a noise. He looked back at her expectedly. Johnna was still sitting on the couch with Jasper and Edward. Esme had followed Alice to the guest bedroom.

"You'll going to have to use your voice, ma petite chérie. They do not understand all of the different sounds you make, like I do." he smiled. Johnna mumbled "Well zeir going to 'ave to learn, as I make lots sounds. Eets 'ow I communicate along with my French accented English." Then she turned to Jasper and asked out loud "Would you like to join us Jasper?" Jasper looked from her to Carlisle and back again.

"She's accepted the fact that since I trust you, that you pose no threat to her." Carlisle said matter-of-factly, as if this was obvious. The others just looked at him, but Johnna made a derisive noise and commented, "You'll all get used to eet as Carlisle and I 'ave known each ozer for at least two centuries. 'E understands me as well as my own family did." She smiled proudly at Carlisle as she danced her way to him at the door. Jasper joined them and they set off into the woods.

Once they were deep in the forest surrounding Forks, Carlisle began to question Johnna about what happened after he left. "So where did you go after the French Revolution, mon ami?" Jasper perked up a bit at this. "You were in Paris during the French Revolution?" Johnna smiled sadly at him.

"I was and so was Carlisle. After my newborn year, Carlisle and I traveled all over France before settling en ze poorer section of Paris and only coming out at night or when eet was cloudy. I was ashamed of being French at zat time, as I was a good, honest Frenchwoman 'o loved 'er king and queen. After ze end of ze 18th century, Carlisle left to study medicine. I 'ad begun ballet training, and didn't feel comfortable with leaving my native land. I did Ballet d'action, which envolves expression of character and emotion zrough dancers' bodies and faces, razer zan zrough elaborate costumes and props. It was during the July revolution, that I met my good friend, Aurélie, 'o es also a vampire. She can make people believe what she wants zem to believe. When ze Great War or World War I started, I sang for ze French troops and for ozer soldiers' zat were en France. I was known as France's Leetle Fairy and sang all over Paris and all of ze surrounding towns and cities."

"We were attacked by Vincent around 1938. Both Aurélie and I sustained enjuries, neezer of us was killed. Zen I traveled to Volterra to request 'elp from ze Volturi and zey agreed. World War II started a year later, while I was learning 'ow to fight. I was and still am good friends with Aro, because I like 'es bubbly personality and 'unger for knowledge. I am really good friends with Marcus, Chelsea, 'er mate, Afton, Renata, Demetri and Santiago. Jane and Alec 'ated me because zeir powers didn't work on me. "

"What about the others?" Jasper asked curiously.

"Caius was and es too bloodzirsty, Felix es creepy and I don't like ze way 'e looks at me. As for 'eidi and Corin, I didn't see zem much but whenever I did, we 'ad eenteresting conversations. I lived with zem for eight years. En 1949, I left Volterra and went to visit my 'ometown for ze first time since my change. I was surprised at 'ow much et 'ad changed. Zen en 1950, I went to ze French region of Aquitaine. I lived and worked on a horse ranch with my new friend and co-founder of Extraordinary Steeds, Damia, a French native and vampire, like me. She es younger zan me en vampire years, being only 260, but older en 'uman years, as she es about 20. A male French vampire named Pierre joined us a couple months later. Ze zree of us got along quite nicely. 'E es 19 en 'uman years, but was actually 89 years old at the time. 'e 'elped Damia en ze 'ouse, and I worked en ze stables with ze 'orses. We got guests of 'umans and vampires, but never both at ze same time of course. Ze last to join our leetle group was Clémence Marie 'o es 16 en 'uman years, but actually was 93 at the time. She joined our group zree years after Pierre. She es one of my best friends. I paid ze Volturi another visit en 1997 and stayed with zem till 2000. En 2001, I came to ze States and started wandering around trying to find you and your family. I met Charlotte and Peter, two years later. I became good friends with Charlotte, despite our defferent tastes. Zees es when I learned about your charming new family, Carlisle. Zey also told me to look 'ere en Forks, Washington for your family, Carlisle. Finally, two years and a couple days later I met you all en ze tiny clearing."

They had now reached a tiny break in the woods and nestled right up against the opposite woods, was a medium sized white cottage. It had a red door underneath a porch supported by two columns. The steps were made out of bricks and the bases of the columns were made out of rocks. There were lots of windows in sets of three and above the porch was a set of four small windows. Each set of windows had a flower box full of flowers. . There were flowers along the walkway. Near the garage was a flagpole with an American flag and a French flag below it. Jasper gasped when he saw what car was in the driveway. "Johnna, is that a midnight blue Bugatti Veyron in your driveway?" "Oui, il est, Jasper. I got eet en Italy recently." Carlisle looked at the house, and flagpole, while smiling, "It suits you perfectly, Johnna." Johnna just smiled her rare eye-twinkling smile.

"I just 'ave to step eenside for a moment to get my steamer trunk packed. Would you like to come eenside?" She asked. Carlisle and Jasper both nodded and followed her inside. The entrance hall was very simple. It had an antique mahogany stationary desk against one wall with an ornate golden mirror above it. Above them was a simple, yet elegant white chandelier. The whole room was a warm beige color. A few minutes later they heard Johnna coming downstairs. Over her shoulder was a small multi-colored Coach handbag. She was carrying an old flat topped steamer trunk made out of pine with a vampire proof lock. Johnna turned to Carlisle as she glided towards them. "Would you and Jasper like to drive back to ze 'ouse with me?' Carlisle looked over at Jasper, who nodded. "Thank you, Johnna, we would love to." Johnna smiled and ushered them out of her cottage. She joined them in the car, after locking up her cottage and putting her trunk in the trunk. Carlisle sat in the passenger's seat, while Jasper sat in back. They made it back to the Cullens' house rather slowly as to give Esme and Alice more time, but Carlisle could tell that Johnna loved to drive fast and was trying to prolong the inevitable.

They entered the house and found some of the family gathered in the living room. Carlisle and Jasper went to sit down and were soon joined by their mates. Johnna stood in front of the widescreen TV. "Johnna why don't you tell everyone what you told Jasper and I." Carlisle said calmly. Johnna made a questioning noise as she looked from Carlisle to Jasper, to Edward and then back to Carlisle. Carlisle sighed "Yes, Edward could pick out what you told us from Jasper's mind, but I think they would like it better if you told it."

Johnna sighed heavily and muttered something in French before speaking out loud.

"You are so lucky zat I love and respect you as much as I do Carlisle." Carlisle just chuckled at what she had muttered. Johnna proceeded to tell everyone what she had told Jasper and Carlisle. When she got to the part of going to the Volturi for help and opened her shield and flashed a smile at Edward. Johnna saw shock cross Edward's face after she did so.

**Johnna's memory**

_Johnna followed the brown-haired Volturi guard into the throne room. She saw three male vampires sitting on three thrones on a platform near the back of the room and knew that they were the leaders of the Volturi and the entire vampire world. All three of them had dark crimson eyes that looked slightly clouded and milky. The two males on either side of the males in the middle had on black cloaks, while the middle vampire had on a black suit. He had sleek long jet black hair that went a little ways past his shoulders. The male to his right had shoulder-length white blonde hair, while the male on his left had the same long jet black hair of the man in the center. He had a vacant look on his face, that Johnna remembered having on her face when she heard that no one could find Jacques. _

_Behind these three were four other vampires with dark crimson eyes and dark gray cloaks. There was a long blonde haired female behind the man on the left and a set of twins, both of which were really short and had brown hair. The girl twin was between the man in the center and the man on the right. Her twin brother was on the other side of the man on the right. Behind the man in the center was a timid-looking brown haired female. All around the room were other cloaked vampires in lighter shades of gray. Johnna figured that color of the cloak determined how important the vampire was. The center male stood up from his throne and glided towards Johnna. _

"_Bonjour mon cher, je suis Aro et ce sont mes frères Caïus et Marcus." Aro told her gesturing to the man on the right and then the left. "Qui pourrait vous être?" _

"_Mon nom est Johnna Jacqueline Pierre." She told him._

"_Alors vous avez la petite fille française que notre cher ami, Carlisle Cullen, nous a parlé." Aro exclaimed. Johnna would have blushed if she could when she heard that Carlisle had told the Volturi about her. _

"_Oui, Carlisle nous a dit que vous aviez le don de changement de forme." Whilst he was speaking, he gently clasped one of Johnna's tiny hands in one of his own. __"Mon cadeau ne semble pas fonctionner sur vous, mon cher. Vous n'auriez pas d'avoir un deuxième don, vous?"_

_Johnna giggled at this; her intuition told her that his gift required skin to skin contact. "Avant que je vous raconte mon deuxième cadeau, s'il vous plaît me dire sur toi?" She asked politely. _

_Aro nodded. "Je vois chaque pensée, la mémoire, d'un homme ou vampire a jamais eu avec une seule touche."_

"_Wow zat es quite impressive." Johnna said and was glad that her shield automatically protected her mind. "__Mon deuxième cadeau, c'est que j'ai un bouclier physique et mentale__."_

"_That is interesting. Now what can we do for you my dear?" Aro asked after looking Johnna over for a moment. _

"_I would like you to get rid of a vampire for me. Ze vampire en question es my sire, a vampire named Vincent. He bit me constantly after my transformation was complete, which was about a century ago."_

"_You won't get pity, if that's what you're after." Caius sneered. Johnna spun on her heel quicker than it took to human to blink and spat at Caius. "I don't need or want your pity, Caius." The vampires around her growled, but she paid them no attention as she turned back to Aro's curious face. 'I don't want anyone's pity, much less his. I have gotten along just fine by myself, thank you ever so much.' Johnna thought irritably. This Caius rubbed her the wrong way, reminding her of Grégoire, and more recently of Jean-Philippe._

"_As I was saying before your brozer rudely enterrupted, Zankfully, Carlisle saved me from Vincent. Zen just recently, Vincent attacked my friend, and I with a couple ozer vampires. I do not know or care why 'e did so." Johnna finished._

"_We will help you with getting rid of your sire, because you are a good friend of Carlisle's, but may I ask why you and your friend did not get rid him yourselves?" _

_Johnna looked down at her tiny feet. "My friend and I do not 'ave any fighting skills." She said softly. _

"_Well then, you must stay here and learn how to fight my dear." Aro then summoned the brown haired vampire that had lead Johnna into the throne room. "Will you please tell Demetri here what your sire smelled like?"_

_Johnna nodded. "'e smelled a bit like a pine tree." Demetri nodded at her and Aro then left the room._

**End of memory.**

Johnna closed her mind and finished telling the second part of her history. "Zen I found all of you en ze small clearing en ze woods." She looked over at Edward who had a slightly shocked looked on his face. "Edward is something wrong?" Carlisle asked him. Edward just shook his head and Johnna smiled at him. Alice started bouncing up and down.

**Translation:**

"Carlisle, je veux toucher ses cicatrices. Je ne veux pas qu'il pense que j'ai peur de ses cicatrices." = "Carlisle, I want to touch the scars. I don't want him to think that I am afraid of his scars. "

Ma petite chérie = my little darling

"Bonjour mon cher, je suis Aro et ce sont mes frères Caïus et Marcus." = "Hello my dear, I am Aro and these are my brothers Caius and Marcus."

"Qui pourrait vous être?" = "Who would you be?"

"Alors vous avez la petite fille française que notre cher ami, Carlisle Cullen, nous a parlé." = "Ah so you are the little French girl that our dear friend, Carlisle Cullen, told us about."

"Oui, Carlisle nous a dit que vous aviez le don de changement de forme." = "Yes, Carlisle told us that you had the gift of shape shifting."

Mon cadeau ne semble pas fonctionner sur vous, mon cher. Vous n'auriez pas d'avoir un deuxième don, vous?"= "My gift does not seem to work on you, my dear. You would not happen to have a second gift, would you?"

"Avant que je vous raconte mon deuxième cadeau, s'il vous plaît me dire sur toi?" = "Before I tell you of my second gift, will tell me about yourself?"

"Je vois chaque pensée, la mémoire, d'un homme ou vampire a jamais eu avec une seule touche." = ""I see every thought, memory, a man or vampire has ever had with a single touch."

"Mon deuxième cadeau, c'est que j'ai un bouclier physique et mentale." = "My second gift is that I have a physical and mental shield."

*** ~ * ~ * There's the 2****nd**** chapter. This chapter was hard to write, and very long.** **I hoped you really liked Johnna's memory. Next chapter will be called "Bonding with Alice." Please review!**


	3. Bonding With Alice

**I don't own "Twilight", but I do own Johnna Pierre, and Johnna's French friends. A picture of Johnna' bed and map of French regions is on my profile.**

**Thanks to my big sis, Caitlin, (Gotta Dance 88) for being my beta.**

**I don't know how addresses are done in France, so don't bug me if it's wrong.**

**Chapter 3: Bonding With Alice**

Alice bounced up and down in her seat on one of the loveseats. "Can I please show Johnna her room now?" Carlisle's eyes moved from Alice's bouncing form to Johnna, who was still in front of the plasma TV. "What do you think ma petite chérie?"

A huge smile grew on Johnna's face and her bright blue eyes twinkled merrily as her smile reached them. "I zeenk zat eet would be a good idea. Zat way you can all get back to whatever eet es you do after a 'unt." Alice squealed with delight and grabbed one of Johnna's delicate looking wrists before dashing up the stairs to the third floor. Carlisle and Esme followed at a slower speed.

In no time at all, they arrived at the end of the third floor hallway and at the door to what was now Johnna's room. The left wall jutted out a ways, and Alice told Johnna that that was the bathroom that connected her bedroom to Edward's bedroom. Alice then opened the door and walked in. When she turned around, Johnna was still as a statue in the door way, with Esme and Carlisle behind her. Johnna stared in awe at the room ahead of her. Three of the walls were a soft lilac color with silver script flourishes all across them. The fourth wall was covered in floor to ceiling mirror panes. The floor was like one would expect to find in a ballet studio. Across the middle of the mirrored wall was a smooth ballet bar stretching from wall to wall. Below the bar on the middle mirror pane was an antique door knob and a fancy hook to hang things on next to it. The wall directly opposite the entrance was a huge window with a built-in seat lined with soft pillows. There was a beautiful view of the front lawn from the window. A black stereo with fancy white shelves above it was in the corner where the window wall met the mirrored wall. Next to the window was a small empty light blue bookshelf on the opposite side. It had three shelves and had no top.

Against the wall opposite the mirrors was a daybed with a shear white canopy surrounding it and the back of the bed was lined with pillows. It all had a floral theme. An antique bedside table graced the left side of the bed. There was another door on the entrance wall a little ways away from the entrance door. Alice pointed to this door. "That is the door to the bathroom and the antique knob opens out to your closet," She turned around to face Johnna. "So, what do you think?" Johnna's mouth opened a closed a couple times, but no words came out. Then Johnna's face broke out into the biggest eye-twinkling smile yet. She threw her tiny arms around Alice's neck. It was a good thing that Alice was a couple inches shorter than Johnna.

"Merci beaucoup!" she said this at least three times, but it was hard to tell as she was speaking so fast and in French. She repeated the gesture to Esme. "C'est si beau, Esme! Il ressemble à une pièce dans un de mes châteaux ou petites maisons en France." She repeated what she had said in her French accented English. "Eets so beautiful, Esme! Eets reminds of a room I would 'ave en my chateaux's or cottage en France!"

Esme smiled broadly at Johnna. "I'm so glad you like it, my dear."

"Like eet?" Johnna questioned, "I absolutely love eet! C'est magnifique!" She exclaimed and slipped back into her native language. Carlisle reappeared behind Esme holding Johnna's trunk with her purse on top of it. He chuckled at Johnna's slip into her native language. "May I please have my wife back, Johnna?" Johnna let go of Esme neck and landed lightly on the floor. Johnna curtsied to Carlisle. "Certainly mon cher ami."

Carlisle simply chuckled at Johnna's show. "Still a 1734 French woman." Johnna laughed and everyone stopped to listen to it. Her laugh had the usual musical tone that all vampires had, but it also had a mythical otherworldly sound as described in old books. It was so enchanting that people around couldn't help but stop and listen to it.

"Naturellement, mon cher Carlisle. At least, I've kept more of my 'uman self zan just my accent and nationality. Eets a pity, zat your British accent doesn't come out more. I love listening to eet." Once again Carlisle simply chuckled at her.

"You're not at all offended, Carlisle?" Alice asked incredulously as she took Johnna's trunk and purse from him. Johnna and Carlisle looked at each and started laughing.

"No, Alice. I'm not the least bit offended. Johnna and I used to bicker playfully all the time. Trading comments about whose native land was better, smarter and everything in between." Having said that, Carlisle wrapped his arm around Esme's waist and the two of them left.

Alice turned on Johnna. "Why? Why did the two of you bicker all the time, whether it is playfully or otherwise?" Johnna took her time answering. She flittered to pick up her purse, and proceeded to place herself on her new bed. She looked through her purse.

"Eet should be quite obvious, Alice. 'E's a British man from around 1640 and I'm a widowed French woman from 1734. Great Britain and France 'ated each ozer en ze 18th century." Johnna smirked. "Most of ze topics we bicker about were often stupid and silly."

Alice laughed. "Em and Jazz are like that with wrestling and betting." At the mention of wrestling Johnna's eyes widened and took on a mischievous glint that Alice was automatically afraid of. "Ze boys like to wrestle?" She squealed happily. Alice just nodded slowly. "Now you know how we feel when you do that to us." Edward said from his room.

"C'est magnifique! Zat es wonderful. We are going to 'ave so much fun, once I get used to being around zem." Johnna exclaimed happily, whilst bouncing up and down and clapping her hands. "Oh yeah!" Emmett boomed from the living room. Both Alice and Johnna giggled at Emmett's enthusiasm. Alice then took notice of the set of keys in Johnna's hand. There were a lot of keys on the ring, but one in particular caught Alice's attention. It was a usual looking key, but it was painted to look like the French flag. Alice just remembered that the lock on Johnna's trunk was also painted to look like the French flag. Johnna tapped Alice on the shoulder and handed her a long white canister.

"What's in here?" Alice asked. She noticed that the trunk was now opened. "Zat my dear Alice, es a map of ze regions of France." Alice took the map out and placed it on the wall, next to the one Johnna had just put up with sticky putty. "Out of curiosity, why sticky putty?"

"Because eet doesn't ruin ze paint job on ze walls." Johnna replied, kneeling in front of her trunk. Alice turned to look at the picture Johnna had put up. It was a bird's eye view of a town center. It had a clear blue sky and a golden sun shining down on the lively town. The map she herself had put up was indeed a map of the French regions, and each region's name was printed on it. Johnna having taken notice of Alice's interest walked over and pointed at the town center. "Zat es a bird's eye view of my 'ometown, my birth city, Château-Thierry. I 'ad a professional photographer take eet for me." A dreamy look entered Johnna's eye and Alice knew that Johnna deeply loved her hometown.

"Where's your hometown on the map?"

Johnna smiled and pointed at a small dusty rose region near the top. "My 'ometown es en ze region of Picardie." She pointed to another region, bright yellow this time, IIe-De-France, "Zees es where Paris es and down 'ere es ze region of Aquitaine." The last region Johnna pointed to was the same color as the region of Picardie.

"I love going to Paris!" Alice told her. Johnna laughed. "Zen you'll love ze contents of my trunk." Johnna said as she walked back to her trunk. She pulled out two fancy picture frames and lovingly placed them on the bedside table. Alice moved over to look at them as Johnna went back to her trunk. The first frame had Johnna on a sunny day in front of a wooden sign that read "Extraordinary Steeds", below that the address and below that a phone number. It was all printed in fancy white lettering. Johnna was wearing a simple, yet elegant cream colored sundress. Her skin was a healthy human color of light tan; her cheeks were rosy and she was wearing an eye-twinkling smile. Her light blonde hair was French braided and took on a light golden tint in the sunlight. As for accessories, Johnna was wearing white pearl stud earrings, a long freshwater pearl necklace and an ivory flower headband. She was also barefooted.

The next frame held three beautiful vampires in front of the same wooden sign as Johnna was. Alice noticed that this had been taken on a different day, as the sky in the background was very cloudy. There were two females with a male between them. All three were sporting huge grins and golden eyes. The first female on the left side of the male, looked like she was the oldest, in human years at least. She had long chocolate brown hair that flipped out at the bottom. She wore a striped blouse with a frill at the top and a wavy black skirt. She had a black velvet headband in her hair and black high heeled peep toe shoes on her feet. For her jewelry, she had black onyx stud earrings and a simple black onyx bracelet. The male was tall, leonine and yet muscular, like Jasper. He also had the same wavy blonde hair that went down to his ears, but his was more light blonde and less golden. His cheerful, yet mischievous smile and glint in his eyes reminded Alice very much like Emmett. He was wearing a blue polo shirt and khakis with simple brown sandals on his feet. The other female looked to be the youngest both in human and vampire years. She had long shiny blonde hair, like Johnna, that went down her back. She had a very amiable friendly face. She wore a purple crochet lattice neck tank and a pair of jean shorts with a crocheted belt. On her feet she wore a pair of flip flops. She wore a dark purple Alexis butterfly charm bracelet on her wrist, and amethyst teardrop earrings. Alice figured that they were probably Johnna's French friends, Damia, Pierre, and Clémence Marie. Alice turned around just in time to see Johnna hang a tiny pair of pointe shoes on the hook below the ballet bar.

"Do you mind eef I put on music?" Johnna asked as she turned back to her trunk. Alice shook her head. Johnna pulled out a small iPod speaker out of her trunk, placed it on the lowest self above the stereo and took a golden iPod Nano out of her purse and plugged it in. She scrolled through her playlists until she found one she liked. Alice was amazed at Johnna's eclectic taste in music: classical, gospel & religious, Broadway musicals, movie soundtracks, old rock n' roll as well as popular modern music.

For a while Alice helped Johnna put away her clothes while listen to music. There were designer brands, vintage clothing, and custom done clothes by a Madame Jolie. They talked about their favorite designers, designers that they'd met personally and what they liked most about Paris. Alice loved the fashion, while Johnna preferred the sight-seeing aspect. Alice was really starting to like Johnna. They had just finished putting Johnna's shoes, most of which were ballet flats, into her closet and had started putting books on the bookshelf, when Alice causally commented "You read, like to shop, listen to all sorts of music, apparently like to wrestle and you have a dark blue Bugatti Veyron. You'll fit in perfectly with our family!" Johnna just smiled her eye-twinkling smile.

"Fireflies" by Owl City began to play and everyone, including Carlisle, was surprised when Johnna began to sing-a-long. If they had thought her regular speaking voice was beautiful, then her singing voice was even more so. It had a very slight French lilt and had an enchanting otherworldly sound to it.

"It appears that the old diaries and books about the captivating sounds of a fairy singing actually were correct in their description." Carlisle mused to no one in particular from his study.

Meanwhile in Johnna's room, Johnna had begun to dance while singing to the song that had just started. She mostly did mostly ballet moves, but there were a few modern moves mixed. Alice knelt by the trunk watching in awe as Johnna danced. She was afraid that Johnna would stop if she moved the tiniest muscle. Too soon though, Johnna stopped and came to kneel beside Alice.

"Wow," Alice said slowly, "That was beautiful! You really are a prima ballerina extraordinaire."

"Merci beaucoup, Alice. Merci. Being a vampire does 'elp." Johnna said ducking her head a bit.

The last thing Johnna took out of her trunk, before Alice closed it, was an antique jewelry box. She placed it under her bedside table and joined Alice in reclining on her new bed.

**Translations:**

"Merci beaucoup!" = "Thank you so very much."

"C'est magnifique!" = "It's beautiful."

"Naturellement, mon cher Carlisle." = "Of course my dear Carlisle" is the actual translation, but in this case it just means "Naturally" instead of "of course."

**There you go chapter 3!**

**I hope you have as much fun reading it as I did writing it. I really love writing this story, so please tell me what you think of it. What are your likes and dislikes?**

**Next chapter – First Day, should be done by the end of the week.**


	4. Forks High

**I don't own "Twilight", but I do own Johnna Pierre.**

**Thanks to my big sis, Caitlin, (Gotta Dance 88) for being my beta.**

**Chapter 4 – First Day**

Alice and Johnna talked about everything and anything till morning. Around 7:00, Carlisle knocked on Johnna's door. "Entrez dans mon ami." Johnna called out, even though he could hear her if she had whispered. Johnna relaxed against her pillows once again. 'Oh I almost forgot. I got carried away talking with you." Alice exclaimed as she came out of a vision. "And zat's a bad zeeng?" Johnna questioned. "Nope, not at all." Alice replied.

"I hope you don't mind Johnna, but I took the liberty of signing you up as a junior at Forks High School. Alice and Edward are also posing as juniors, while Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper are posing as seniors." Carlisle said while walking over to the bed. "What did you say your relationship to me was?" Johnna's bright eyes lost a bit of their brightness as she said this. Carlisle and Alice both noticed this. Carlisle crossed over to her and kissed her gently on the forehead. "Do not fret ma petit chérie. I said that you are my recently orphaned French niece." Johnna relaxed and the brightness returned to her eyes. "Eet es better zan ze ozer zeengs I've 'ad to pretend to be." Johnna hugged Carlisle. "Zank you for putting me en ze same grade as Alice. You did tell zem zat I'm smarter zan most my age?" Carlisle nodded. "I did. I'll let Alice tell you our cover story and then you can create your own, as I know you'll enjoy doing it." Carlisle kissed Johnna's forehead again and left.

Johnna turned to Alice. "So what is your cover story?" Alice smiled. "Jasper and Rosalie are the Hale twins and are Esme's niece and nephew that she's fostering. Emmett, Edward, and I are the Cullens and were adopted separately."

Johnna smiled and walked into her newly filled closet, while Alice headed to her own. A second later Alice called out, "We're going to have to take Emmett's Jeep to school." "Sweet!" Emmett boomed from his and Rosalie's room. Johnna shook her head while giggling softly. Looking into her closet, Johnna thought about what to wear. She knew that first impressions were important, but she didn't care about what mere human children thought about her. Unfortunately, most of her clothes were more suited for France or someplace warm. Finally she decided on a light purple spaghetti strap dress with an elastic cinched white shrug over it. She slipped her tiny feet into a pair of metallic golden ballet flats and a gold and silver beaded bracelet on her wrist. She then picked up a purple Louis Vuitton tote and her Coach purse before leaving her room. She met up with Alice and Jasper at their bedroom door. Alice was wearing designer jeans and a magenta silk sweater. On her feet were high heeled magenta ankle boots and had pink and purple candy corn colored oval earrings on her ears. Alice looked Johnna over and smiled. Jasper snickered. They walked together out to Emmett's huge red Jeep Wrangler. Emmett was in the driver's seat with Rosalie seated next to him. She was wearing light pink tie front knit cardigan and black skinny jeans. She had a seat of Indian silver bangles and black high heels. Johnna sat closest to one of the back doors with Alice next to her. Jasper sat right behind Alice when he entered the jeep. Edward was the last to get in and he sat next to Jasper.

The ride to Forks High was quick. It had been decided that Jasper, as Johnna's practically 'biological cousin', would go with her to get her schedule, or at least that is how the humans would perceive it. In reality, Jasper was the only one of the Cullen/Hale 'kids' that she was comfortable with besides Alice.

The school looked like a collection of matching houses, built with maroon-colored bricks and each building was marked with a white square with a number on it.

"Not really impressive is it" Jasper asked Johnna as he held the office door open for her. "Nope, not at'all." She replied with dip of her head as she thanked him for holding the door. The little waiting area of the office was filled with padded folding chairs, commercial carpet, notices and awards cluttering the walls, a big clock ticking loudly. Plants grew everywhere in large plastic pots, as if there wasn't enough greenery outside. The room was cut in half by a long counter, cluttered with wire baskets full of papers and brightly colored flyers taped to its front. Jasper walked up the desk.

"Good Morning Mrs. Cope." A middle aged woman with curly red hair sat behind the desk and looked up at Jasper. "Ah Mr. Hale, what can I do for you?" Johnna practically gagged as she caught the meaning behind the woman's words. "I'm here to help my cousin, Johnna, get her schedule and show her to her first class." Jasper said coolly. Mrs. Cope looked from Jasper to Johnna. "Oh yes, Dr. Cullen's niece. How are you dear? We were very impressed with your previous grades."

Johnna nodded "I am doing very well, Madame Cope. Zank you for your concern."

Mrs. Cope smiled. "That's good. I'm sure that your cousin would be glad to help you get settled in." She then handed Johnna her schedule and a slip of paper. She told Johnna to have her teachers sign it and bring it back to the office after school.

Johnna and Jasper left the office and walked outside. Jasper took the schedule and looked at it. "You have trig with Edward first. Then you have gym and English next by yourself. Everyone has lunch in the cafeteria. Then you and Alice have history. You also have French by yourself. Finally you have a study period, because they are thinking that you, being only fourteen, will need it." Jasper said this last part with a smirk. They walked into the building which housed the trig classroom. Johnna turned around as they reached the door to trig. "Not zat I mind at all, but why aren't any of you taking French?"

Jasper smiled at her. "Carlisle told us after you had released Esme, that you normally only speak whole conversations in French when your extremely excited or when you only want Carlisle to know what you're saying. We decided amongst ourselves, Rose, Em, Edward, Alice and I that is, that we would allow you to keep that to yourself." Johnna smiled brightly. "Zank you very much Jasper." Jasper then left for his class and Johnna nervously entered hers. She had successfully avoided having to go to high school, so this was certainly going to be an experience.

She glided up to the teacher's desk and handed him her slip. "You must be Miss Pierre." The male teacher said. Johnna nodded and he gave her back her slip. "I'm Mr. Varner. You may go sit next to Mr. Cullen. He'll catch you up to where we are. I expect you to keep up with the rest of the class. Is that understood?"

"Oui, yes Monsieur Varner. I understand perfectly." Johnna replied and glided to her seat and sat in it. "You don't really need my help do you? " Edward asked in a velvety voice. Johnna giggled softly. "I was around when zees subject was created. Zank you zough, Edward." Edward and Johnna continued to talk through the class, Johnna didn't always answer, but Edward didn't mind. Johnna found out that Edward had a dry humor. She often let out a soft giggle that only those with heighted hearing would hear.

During gym, Johnna sat on the benches as it was her first day. A girl named Angela Webber sat next to her. She had long black hair that was put up in a ponytail, brown eyes and white glasses. She had been really sick the last couple of days and gotten a doctors' note allowing her not to participate in Gym. They watched four volleyball games running simultaneously. Angela was shy, quiet girl who like to read, as Johnna found out. In that short hour, Angela and Johnna found out a lot about each other and became friends.

They walked to the English classroom and parted ways. Johnna looked on her schedule and saw that Mr. Mason taught English. She walked up to his desk and handed him her slip. He signed it and gave it back to her. He also assigned her a book and a seat. The seat next to Johnna was empty, but she was fine with that. They were reading "Pride and Prejudice."

Alice and Jasper met up with Johnna after class and the three of then went to the cafeteria. After they had sat down Jasper asked Johnna about her day and if high school was to her liking. Johnna smirked. "No eet es not to my liking. Ze boys' are 'orrid. All zey talk about es wooing me when zey zink I can't 'ear zem and constantly and unashamedly stare at me. Zen zere are ze girls, most of glare daggers at me, or whisper false rumors." By the time Johnna had ended her rant, her sweet innocent face had hardened. "I can see why you've never gone to school before." Edward said as he tore apart his lunch. "You tell one of us if anyone touches and makes you uncomfortable or if they just make you uncomfortable in general." Emmett said and Jasper and Edward nodded their approval. "They mostly leave us alone and we prefer it that way." Alice piped in.

They reached the history classroom a bit early as was Alice's habit. Johnna got her slip signed and was assigned a book and the seat next to Alice. She sighed as she took her seat in the desk next to Alice. "What?" Alice asked. Johnna shrugged her shoulders and replied. "I'm going to 'ave to do somezing about ze cafeteria food. Normal 'uman food is quite pleasant, but not zees."

Alice's face went blank and she came out of a vision just as the bell rang and the rest of the students entered the room. "You've found a vampire proof water bottle that is odor-proof well?" Alice asked so fast that only Johnna could understand her. Johnna nodded. "Oui, yes I 'ave indeed Alice. I shall 'ave my friend Damia sends eet to me."

"The brown-haired girl in the photo on your bedside table?" Johnna nodded once again. Mr. Berty looked at them and they pretended to take notes on his lecture. They continued in this way, talking at speeds and volumes that only vampires could hear and understand while pretending to take notes and answering any and all questions Mr. Berty threw their way, until the bell rang and they left for their next class.

Johnna had just reached her French class, when a human boy with bright blue eyes and spiked light blonde hair jumped out in front of her. If Johnna had been human, she would have been scared stiff. Oblivious to Johnna's frightened reaction, the boy held out his hand. "I'm Mike Newton and your Johnna Pierre, Dr. Cullen's orphaned French niece." He said as if Johnna didn't know who she was. Johnna looked around in panic. She sighed in relief and silently thanked Alice, when she saw Jasper coming up behind her. Johnna called out Jasper's name loudly and he came right up alongside her.

"Is something wrong Johnna? Is this boy bothering you?" Jasper asked concernedly. All the students around them stopped to see what would happen. It was well known that the Cullen and Hales didn't talk to anyone. Johnna nodded and buried her head in his chest. He rubbed her back soothingly and murmured that he would take care of it for her. Alice had told him, that Mike had jumped out in front of Johnna and consequently made her scared stiff. Meanwhile, Mike nervously stood in front of the two of them terrified of what Jasper Hale was going to do to him. Jasper looked up from Johnna, his face full of fury. "Is this your idea of a proper greeting, to a young girl who just arrived from France a couple of days ago? " Mike began to stutter out an answer, but Jasper cut him off. It was rude, but he didn't care. "My French cousin isn't used to America, seeing as she's never been here before. You might not have noticed Mike, but for all her brilliance, Johnna is a fourteen year old girl!"

The French teacher, Madame Moreau came out of her classroom. "What is going on out here, Monsieur Hale?" Jasper bowed his head slightly. "Mike Newton here thought it would be amusing to frighten my cousin, Johnna, by jumping out in front of her." Mike said that he had thought it would have been amusing, but Madame Moreau stopped him and asked Jasper to continue. "Thank you Madame. As I was saying, Mike seems to have forgotten that my cousin is only fourteen years old and has only been in Forks and America in general for a couple of days." The whole time this was going on, Jasper had not stopped rubbing Johnna's back to try and calm her down. Madame Moreau looked from Johnna, whose face was still buried in Jasper's chest, to Jasper, who had begun to whisper comfortingly to Johnna and then finally to Mike, who was as nervous as one could be. "I am very disappointed with you Mr. Newton. Really, scaring a young girl on her first day of high school in a new school, not mention in a new country. I will give you a dention, if I ever hear from anyone that you are harassing Mademoiselle Pierre in any way or making her feel uncomfortable. Is that understood, Monsieur Newton?"

Mike bowed his head and nodded. Madame Moreau then turned to the crowd of students that had gathered. "Move along, off to your classes with you all." Then following her own advice, she walked back into her classroom. Johnna looked up at Jasper; her bright blue eyes were brimming with admiration and respect. She then caught him off guard by hugging him. "Merci beaucoup! Zank you, so much Jasper." Jasper smiled at her. "You're very welcome Johnna." He waited till her delicate looking hand was on the doorknob of her class, before heading to his own. Although Johnna was much older than him by at least a century, he saw her as a little sister, who was emotionally scarred.

Johnna now had a reason to trust Jasper other than because Carlisle did. Even though Jasper didn't know Johnna well, he still had confronted a student and a teacher about someone making her uncomfortable. It was this fact alone that had earned Jasper a place in Johnna's book.

"Êtes-vous mieux maintenant Mademoiselle Pierre?" (Are you feeling better, Mademoiselle Pierre?) Madame Moreau asked as Johnna handed her the slip. "Oui, beaucoup mieux. Merci beaucoup Madame Moreau." (Yes, much better. Thank you very much Madame Moreau.) Johnna replied in her perfect French. Madame Moreau smiled and assigned her a seat near the door, before starting class. Johnna didn't have to do much in class, since she had lived in France, Once in awhile, Madame Moreau would ask Johnna to answer a question, or to help the class learn how to pronounce a particularly hard word.

Jasper waited for Johnna outside the French classroom. He hoped that she wouldn't mind him walking with her to the library. When the bell rang, Johnna danced out of the door. She greeted Jasper with one of her rare eye twinkling smiles and once again shocked him, by slipping her tiny arm around one of his. As they walked at human speed, Jasper figured that this was another sign that he was on his way to earning Johnna's trust, because when Johnna first arrived in Forks, the only male she would allow to touch her was Carlisle.

"Would you mind if I joined you in the library?" Jasper asked as they reached the library. Johnna smiled. "Oui, Jasper, ce serait beau." Jasper looked confused. Johnna let out a little giggle, before answering "Yes Jasper, zat would be lovely."

They found a quiet empty table and sat down. Johnna set her tote down in the seat next to her, while Jasper sat down in the chair opposite Johnna. She took out her Trig homework, while Jasper picked out a book on the American Civil War. A few minutes later, Jasper heard Johnna making the same noise she had made yesterday when asking Carlisle a question. "Yes, you want to ask a question?" He was instantly rewarded with an excited noise and Johnna's whole face lighting up with happiness. "You recognized my sound and understood ets meaning!" Johnna softly exclaimed. Jasper simply nodded, closed his eyes and basked in the happiness Johnna was sending his way.

'Why?" Johnna asked suddenly and Jasper looked up at her. "Why did you 'elp me? Saving me from 'aving to talk to Mike. I know zat Alice probably saw et and told you. I also know zat I called out to you, you didn't 'ave to 'eed eizer request and yet you did. Why?" Jasper thought about how to answer her question.

"I promised along with Emmett and Edward to take care of people who made you uncomfortable. I heeded Alice's request because I love her and because she really likes you. Carlisle cares about you a great deal and I owe him for accepting me completely and for never giving up on me. I also did it because I want you to be able to trust me and be comfortable around me." Johnna's face lit up once again with happiness and Jasper was reward with another of her eye twinkling smiles.

"Merci beaucoup Jasper. I appreciate eet very much. Zank you also for not only doing eet just because I'm a good friend of Carlisle's."

Shortly after, the bell rang signaling the end of school. Johnna packed up her homework, while Jasper returned his book. He then walked with Johnna to retrieve her purse from her locker. They exited building with the junior lockers and could see the rest of the Cullen 'kids' waiting for them beside Emmett's Jeep. Alice kissed Jasper after they had reached the Jeep. He could feel that she was proud of him for earning Johnna's trust.

Alice and Johnna were bouncing around happily when they arrived home. Emmett teased Jasper as they entered the house, for being soft, because he had the biggest grin on his face. Jasper replied saying that he was simply basking in the happiness that was radiating off Johnna and Alice. "Yes, and that happiness is in turn radiating off on the rest of us. It's a very nice feeling.' Edward said with a smirk as he leaned against the banister. Esme rushed out of the kitchen towards Jasper. "I hear that Johnna had a very good first ever day of high school and also that you made a very big impression on Johnna." They then heard Johnna chirping happily up in her bedroom; it was as if she was agreeing with Esme.

" 'e recognized one of my many noises, Alice! No one but Carlisle 'as ever recognized a noise or sound and understands what eet means!"

"He's a quick learner, my Jazz is." Alice beamed. "You're worried." Everyone noticed then when the mood upstairs changed dramatically. Edward chuckled as he ascended the stairs up to his room. He had seen, through Alice's mind, that Johnna was pouting.

"Zank you very much for bursting my bubble Alice," Johnna sighed heavily. "You are right zough. I 'm worried. I've spent years behind ze mask I've created to protect my 'eart." Alice sat on the bed next to Johnna and gave her a huge hug.

"I know that I might not ever be able to completely understand what you've gone through, but I can sure enough try to. If there is one thing I know more than anything else, it is that you can trust Jasper. I trusted him with my heart since the day I first met him and he has never let me down. You at least have the satisfaction of knowing that he'll have to answer to Carlisle, if he does indeed hurt you. Physically or emotionally."

Johnna giggled softly. "Ah yes, mon cher ami. I 'ope for your sake as well as Jasper's, zat 'e never 'as to answer to Carlisle because of me." Alice then left to go hunting with Jasper. Johnna simply turned on some ballet music and began to dance.

When they came back hours later, they heard a conversation taking place in French. They entered the living room to find Johnna dancing around the room, talking excitedly with Carlisle who was sitting on one of the love seat with his arm wrapped around Esme's waist and an amused and yet wary smile on his face. "Pouvez-vous y croire, Carlisle? Il a reconnu l'un de mes sons. Bien que le cadre de ce pourrait être parce qu'il est un empathe." (Can you even believe it, Carlisle? He recognized one of my sounds. Although part of this could be because he is an empath.)

Carlisle simply shook his head and replied. "C'est un événement très rare. Si n'importe qui pourrait le faire, ce serait du Jasper. Je suis très heureux pour vous." (It is a very rare event. If anyone could do it, it would be Jasper. I am very happy for you.)

Carlisle turned to see Alice and Jasper in the living room. "Jasper, could I possibly have a word with you in my office?" When Jasper nodded, Carlisle got up from the love seat and walked ahead of Jasper to his study. "Ne pas être trop dur sur lui." (Don't be too hard on him.) Johnna called up to him. Once up in his office, Carlisle walked to stand behind his desk and turned around to face Jasper.

"Thank you for humoring me, Jasper. Johnna told me everything that happened today. I wanted to talk in here, so that it remains private. You've taken a huge step in earing Johnna's trust. It takes a while for Johnna to completely trust someone. It starts with little things and then gets bigger, all showing her that you care. It took Johnna a while to trust me as a human, seeing as we were from two different countries who hated each other and had been at war with each other many times." Jasper nodded and waited for Carlisle to continue. Carlisle's smile turned grave and serious when he continued. "As you know, I was there with Johnna for her last months as a human and later witnessed all the events that led Johnna to create her mask and hide her true self from the world. For the longest time, I was the only one who knew Johnna's true personality. Now that she has opened her heart to you, I have a feeling that she will start to lift her mask for everyone else in this family and will return to her normal self, while retaining the important parts of who she is now."

Carlisle walked back around his desk and placed a hand on Jasper's shoulder. "I am and will be eternally grateful to you for what you have done in showing Johnna that not all men, whether they are vampire or human, are the same. Please do all in your power not to lose Johnna's trust in you. For if you do cause Johnna to lose faith in you, you will not only have me to answer to me, but will also have many French, American, and Italian vampires after you."

Noticing that Carlisle was done, Jasper headed for the door, but just as he opened the door, Carlisle spoke again. "I do have a piece of advice for you."

Jasper turned and saw Carlisle smirking slightly. He raised an eyebrow in question.

Carlisle chuckled slightly. 'Johnna is very much like Alice. She looks like a delicate and fragile vampire, but behind her innocent appearance, Johnna is extremely mischievous and deadly."

"Thank you for the advice, Carlisle." Jasper said and walked to his and Alice's room. "Don't tell zem all my secrets, s'il vous plait, Carlisle." Johnna called from her bedroom. "I would never do that to you, ma petit chérie." Carlisle told her.

"How do you 'andle zees day after day, Edward?" Johnna asked later that night. "Turn up my stereo and try not to listen to their minds," was Edward's reply. Johnna then put her shield around everyone except Edward. She didn't need him to tell her thank you, she already knew.


	5. Foreign Fresh Meat

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Twilight", but I do own Johnna.**

**Thanks to my big sis, Caitlin, otherwise known as **Gotta Dance 88** for being my beta**

Chapter 5 ~ Foreign Fresh Meat

Edward knocked on Johnna's door, as Vivaldi's "Spring" began to play. "Come en." Johnna called. Edward entered and was slightly shocked to see her in her bed. Tucked around her waist were all three layers; quilt, blanket and sheet. Johnna was leaning against two pillows that were behind her back. She was reading a book, but soon marked her place with a beaded bookmark and looked up at Edward.

"Vôtre accueil."

Edward smirked. "It's been awhile since I was I was alone with my own thoughts." Johnna smiled at him. "Eet was my pleasure and before you ask, my bed es warm and comfy, so I am using eet." She giggled at Edward's shocked face. "I get zat a lot." She slid her legs over the side of the bed whilst keeping them covered. A second later Johnna flipped the covers off and Edward saw that she was wearing a cream colored, spaghetti strap nightgown with lace trimming along the top and blue flowered pajama pants. She slipped her tiny feet in to a pair of fuzzy light pink slippers that were next to her bed. Her hair was braided and light green silk ribbons were entwined in it. He noticed that Johnna's shoulders and arms were very much like Jasper's upper body. He also saw that she had a half crescent scar behind her right earlobe and another one on her neck.

"Your feet are abnormally tiny." Edward said to mask his staring.

"No zeir not, well maybe for an 'uman, but zey are ze distinguishing trait for my species." Johnna said as she headed for her closet. "Ah, fairy feet." Edward remembered Carlisle reading a book about fairies a while ago. He was reward with Johnna's soft smile, as she disappeared into her closet. She decided to wear a white pointelle with ¾ sleeves, black velvet skinny pants and velvet ballerina flats. She added a classic black beret on top of her braid, silver Indian bangles on her wrist and an amour de Paris necklace. She walked out into her room and found Alice sitting on her bed. Edward was nowhere in sight. Alice was wearing a sheer silk top, corduroy pants and a cream drawstring cardigan. As for accessories, she had her Cullen crest choker, a copper and turquoise bracelet and smokey quartz earrings. On her feet were silver Chanel ballet flats and she carried a blue satchel with an attached scarf. When Alice saw Johnna, she hopped off the bed, handed Johnna her tote and they walked out to the jeep together.

"You look positively French with your beret and your outfit." Rosalie commented. "I'm very glad zat you zeenk zat I look French." Johnna smirked. "Anyways, I love your outfit." Rosalie said before turning back around. She was wearing a purple satin top with black skinny jeans and black sling black heels. Over top of her top was a black jacket that draped in front. She accessorized with her Cullen crest necklace and purple earrings.

Johnna turned to look at Alice while they were on their way to school. "So do the boys pick out their outfits or do you?" The boys answered in unison. "Alice."

Rosalie snickered. Johnna patted Alice on the back. "You do a fabulous job, Alice." Alice's pout turned back to a smile.

Johnna was the last one out of the Jeep. Jasper held out his hand and let his Southern drawl come out. "Allow me, Ma'am." Johnna beamed at him. "Le plaisir est tout moi monsieur. Ze pleasure es all mine." She placed her tiny hand in his and as soon as she was on the ground Jasper brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. Johnna giggled. She and Alice both took one of Jasper's arms and walked into school.

"Isn't he such a gentleman, Johnna?" Alice asked looking over at Johnna. She smiled. " 'E es eendeed. 'Ees mère or mother raised 'eem properly."

After gym, Johnna was surprised to see Edward waiting for her outside the girls' locker room.

"May I walk you to your next class?" Edward asked politely going back to his 1918 roots. Johnna smiled and shifted her purple Louis Vuitton tote on her shoulder. "May I ask what your cover story is?" He asked. Johnna smirked. A slight mocking glint entered her eyes for a second before it disappeared, but a second was all Edward needed to know that she was going to make a smart-alecky remark. "You may always ask Edward. Ze question es wezer or not I'll answer ze question."

"Will you please tell me?" Edward asked smirking himself.

"Oui, yes. Carlisle and my maman were twins and were very close seeing as zey didn't 'ave anyozer siblings. My maman went to study en France for a college semester where she met my papa. She came back to England during ze summer afterwards only to go back to France for ze rest of her college education. My maman and papa visited each ozer's parents before getting married. Zee only family member at zeir wedding was my Uncle Carlisle. 'e visited as often as 'e could. When my parents and older frère or brozer died I automatically chose my Uncle Carlisle to live with."

Edward chuckled slightly as they reached Johnna's English class. "Carlisle was right. You do enjoy creating histories for yourself. I will see you at lunch."

Johnna continued to receive stares from everyone throughout English; lustful stares from the boys and jealous hateful glares from the girls.

Jasper and Alice met Johnna outside her classroom afterwards as they had done the previous day. "Go on. I'll meet you zere en a minute." Johnna told them, after entering the cafeteria. "Are you sure?" Alice asked. "Oui, I want to talk to Angela." Johnna said as she skipped over the 'popular' table. Jasper and Alice simply shrugged at their siblings when they sat down

"Bonjour Angela." Johnna chirped happily. Angela smiled at her. "Hello Johnna. Enjoying your second day?" Before Johnna could humanly answer, Mike, Tyler Crowley and Eric Yorkie all complimented Johnna on her outfit. She heard Lauren whisper to Jessica that she thought she would look a hundred times better in Johnna's outfit than Johnna did. Now being a proud native of France, Johnna felt the need to put the human girl in her place.

"Excuse en moi, but I did just 'ear you say zat you zeenk zat you would look an 'undred times better en my outfit zan I do? Me being ze native French girl and you, ze puny American girl?" Johnna's voice was full of venom. Lauren shrunk back at Johnna's tone, but then regained her confidence and smugly said that she had. All eyes were on Lauren and Johnna.

" 'Ow often are you en ze sun 'uney?" Johnna asked again. This time concern was leaking out of her voice. Lauren and everyone, except the Cullens, were shocked at how fast Johnna's voice and tone changed. Without giving Lauren a chance to answer, Johnna asked another question. "No more zan two or zree times a month?"  
Lauren nodded. Johnna then looked Lauren over from head to toe. "You're seventeen, no?" Lauren nodded once again. Johnna's voice and appearance went from concern and caring to smug and mocking. "Well 'uney, you better get a move on, because you are zree years be'ind." Without another word, Johnna spun around on her heels so fast that Lauren and Jessica were caught in the whiplash coming from Johnna's braid.

The cafeteria was even more surprised when Rosalie Hale rushed out of her seat to hug Johnna. "That was one of the awesomest thing I have ever seen." She exclaimed. Johnna just laughed. "What did you expect me to do? Zeenking zat she looks better zan me, ze native-born French girl es one zeeng, but saying eet out loud es a completely different zeeng. I 'ave my fierce French pride to protect, you know." Everyone moved over a seat so Johnna could sit next to Rosalie.

"She had it coming. I've been seeing it for days." Alice chirped. "Wait," Emmett said looking over at Johnna. "You planned that? Wow! It was awesome!"

"Carlisle was right, Emmett. She's just like Alice. Pay up." Jasper said amusedly. Emmett grumbled as he pulled four twenties and a ten out of his wallet and handed it to Jasper. "You bet on wezer or not I was like Alice? You guys remind me of Pierre." Johnna said shaking her head. "Speaking of Pierre and France, when is it coming?" Alice asked as she walked over to Johnna with her tray full of torn up food.

"When is what coming?" Edward asked. Johnna looked over at Alice and giggled. Alice was blocking her mind from him. "Nozeeng you need to know about." She got up and dumped her tray with Alice.

Johnna's phone rang during their history class. "Miss Pierre?" Mr. Mason said. "Sorry M'sieur. Eets one of my French aunts calling. I told 'er zat I would call to say zat I arrived safely." Johnna smiled brightly and put Mr. Mason is a daze. "Alright then." Johnna and Alice giggled. "Zank you M'sieur."

Alice used her vampire hearing to hear Johnna's side of the conversation.

"Bonjour Damia. Comment allez-vous?" Something Damia said made Johnna giggle.

"Alors quand vient-elle? Leur adresse est 69 de Whispering Lane, Forks, Washington 98331. Merci beaucoup. "

Alice found Johnna waiting outside when class ended. "Eet es coming tomorrow. Don't you love being a vampire?" She giggled and Alice soon joined in.

Jasper joined Johnna in the library again. "Es your teacher alright with zees?" Jasper looked over to Johnna, who was doing her trig homework. "I changed my schedule, so that I could spend this time with you. You made a huge impression on Rosalie today." He told her. Johnna returned his smile with one of her own. "Ah yes I suppose I did."

Jasper chuckled "On another matter, Edward wants to kill almost the entire male population." He watched as a mischievous glint entered Johnna's bright blue eyes. "Tell Edward to meet us by my locker when school ends."

Later they found Edward leaning against Johnna's locker and gathering looks from everyone. "Alice and Jasper told me to meet you here." Johnna nodded and nudged him out of the way. She gathered her purse and shut her locker. She then beckoned Edward with her finger. When he did, she kissed him on both cheeks and squealed. "Merci beaucoup. Zank you very much, Edward." She smirked when she saw that she had thoroughly shocked everyone, including Edward and Jasper. She returned to her meek self and whispered. "Jasper told me 'ow you wanted to kill the male population for zeir zoughts."

Edward smiled a crooked smile at her. "You're very welcome Johnna."

When they arrived home, Alice dragged Rosalie to Johnna's room with Johnna following along happily. "You have got to see her closet Rose!" She squealed. They talked about fashion until Carlisle came home. Alice and Rosalie were curious as to what he would think of Johnna's performances. Johnna, on the other hand, couldn't care less. She rolled over on her bed so that she was now on her stomach and continued reading one of Alice's fashion magazines.

"You were right about Johnna." Jasper said as Carlisle sat down on the couch. Carlisle looked amused. "What did she do this time?" Jasper told him about what happened in the cafeteria and with Edward.

"Still a sassy little French girl, aren't we Johnna." Carlisle said whilst chuckling. Johnna's laugh rang out all over the house. " 'O are you calling leetle?"

"You, ma petit chérie." Carlisle replied.

"Eet better be because I'm petite and not zat I look young." Johnna warned him.

Carlisle chuckled. "Of course."

Alice and Rosalie returned to their perusing of Johnna's closet. "Who is this Madame Jolie?" Rosalie asked. "Madame Jolie Rye es a very good friend of mine. She's French as es 'er 'usband. She makes all of my custom clothing, but I also get some of my designer clothing from 'er."

Alice squealed. "Can we meet her? Please?" Johnna and Rosalie laughed at Alice. "Of course you can meet 'er. We'll go tomorrow after school." Johnna said without looking up from the magazine she was reading.

**Translations:**

"Vôtre accueil, Edward." = "Your welcome, Edward."

"Bonjour Damia. Comment allez-vous" = "Hello Damia. How are you?"

"Merci très beaucoup" = "Thank you a lot"


	6. Madame Jolie

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Twilight", but I do own the OC's. I have a link for the song the snow globe plays on my profile. I have loved this song since I learned it in 5****th**** grade. It sounds so pretty in French, as that's how I learned it.**

**Thanks to my big sis, Caitlin, otherwise known as Gotta Dance 88 for being my beta **

Chapter 6 – Madame Jolie

"Alice get your clothes and get your pixie derrière up 'ere."

Alice walked into Johnna's closet fully dressed. She wore a creamed puff sleeved cardigan with a white top underneath, gray skinny jeans, a pair of off white heels and finally her Cullen crest. Johnna turned around to face Alice. She was color coordinated to a tee with her turquoise floral spaghetti strap dress, turquoise ballet wrap and turquoise accessories.

"You're actually not wearing flats." Alice said looking down at Johnna's turquoise silk ribboned high heels. "You like?" Johnna asked showcasing her shoes.

"Yes!" Alice exclaimed. Johnna smiled. "I was wondering eef you wanted to go 'unting with me?"

"Sure, why?" Alice asked as the doorbell rang.

"Nobody get eet. Zees es why Alice." Johnna said running down the stairs. When she opened the door there was a delivery man with a package. He looked at Johnna. "Are you Mademoiselle Johnna Pierre?"

Johnna smiled. "Zat I am. Merci." He handed her the package and quickly left.

"Is that what I think it is?" Alice asked looking over Johnna's shoulder. Johnna nodded and headed out the door and into the forest. Alice quietly followed.

"Zees es a vampire proof and odor proof metal water bottle with all ze qualities of a thermos. By being vampire proof, eet means zat eet can't be bitten zrough." Johnna explained. Alice watched as Johnna killed two deer; one she used to fill the thermos and the second she drank from.

"Do you want to catch up with the others?" Alice asked after she had finished. Johnna simply shook her head. "We'll enter at lunch. After all you 'aven't 'unted yet." Alice smiled and went to find her own deer.

They drove Johnna's Bugatti to school during lunch and then headed for their table. Johnna sat herself between Edward and Rosalie while Alice sat down by Jasper and Emmett.

"Where have you two been?" Emmett asked.

"They have been hunting. Can't you see the brightness in their eyes?" Jasper asked. He kissed Alice on the cheek.

"Oh yeah right." Emmett said looking away. Johnna giggled slightly and took a sip from her thermos like water bottle.

"What's in there any way?" Emmett asked again. Johnna smiled and took it out of her mouth. The warm tangy smell of deer blood wafted out for a second before Johnna closed the bottle.

"Oh my goodness." Emmett gasped softly. Johnna and Alice laughed the turned to Rosalie. "So Rose are you still on for tonight?" Alice asked slyly.

"For Madame Jolie? Of course." Rosalie replied

"Well zen, come on I 'ave zeengs zat I need to fill you both en on before zees afternoon."

Johnna and Alice skipped their history class to meet Rosalie in the library. "So we 'ave M'sieur Gaston and Madame Jolie Rye. Fleur Hutchison es one of zeir best employees. Zees zree are almost always en ze boutique. Fleur and I are ze only ones 'o know what Madame and M'sieur look like. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. I don't know why."

"So the Ryes don't even see their vampire customers?" Rosalie asked. "Nope." Johnna replied causally.

"We're leaving right after school right?" Alice asked cheerfully.

"Yes." Rosalie and Johnna replied looking curiously at Alice. Alice continued "So let's leave right now so we can leave as soon as the boys get home." Johnna smiled at Rosalie who smiled back. "Let's do it!' They both exclaimed. After gathering their things and Johnna's purse, they headed outside to Johnna's Bugatti, which Rosalie got the privilege of driving home.

They got dressed and did each other's hair and makeup in Rosalie's ensuite bathroom. They spent the rest of the time mix 'n matching and swapping, jewelry. They were ready when the boys arrived home two hours and a half later.

Johnna walked into the living room while Rosalie and Alice put on final details, looking more like a sixteen year old than her normal fourteen year old self. She wore a purple Lipsy dip dyed dress and silver high heels. Her make up was simple with light pink eye shadow and black mascara. Her accessories consisted of her Coach purse, a chunky pink and white pearl and ribbon necklace, a matching chunky pink and white pearl bracelet and purple Swarovski earrings. Her hair was also out of its usual braid. Two long strands of her hair were pulled back and put in a silver tone butterfly mini barrette with pink and black diamonds.

"You look very pretty, Johnna." Jasper sat from his place on the couch. "Merci, Jasper." Johnna said and headed over to sit by him. Emmett came in from the garage. "Wow Johnna, you look hot. Is Rose coming down soon?" Johnna laughed. "Yes Emmett. Zank you."

Rosalie chose this time to come downstairs. Unlike Johnna, she wasn't wearing a dress; instead she was wearing a hot pink embroidered bustier, a dark denim mini skirt, a black kick pleated jacket and a pair of hot pink Horatio sling back pumps. For make up she wore black mascara, red lipstick, light brown eye shadow and eye liner. Her necklace and earrings both had flowers. She also carried a white clutch. She headed straight for Emmett, whose mouth was hanging open. "Oh my gosh Rose you look hot!"

"Alice get your pixie derrière down 'ere now we want to leave!" Johnna yelled, even though Alice could heard her if she whispered.

"I'm coming, perfection takes time." Alice said coming down the stairs. Johnna and Rosalie both made very unladylike snorts. Alice was wearing a light pink Lipsy gathered dress with suede mules and was carrying an off white leather stash bag. Her make up consisted of light green eye shadow, black mascara and light pink lips, while her accessories consisted of a diamond cuff bangle, pink princess stud earrings and a glass pearl and ribbon necklace.

"You ladies look nice. Where are you all headed?" Esme asked.

"Olympia, to see Johnna's designer friends." Rosalie said.  
"Have fun, dears." Esme told them.

"Avoir un après-midi de nice. 'Ave a nice afternoon." Johnna called out as they walked out.

"Let's take Rosalie's M3." Johnna said in the garage. Rosalie looked at her with interest.. "Ce que? What?" Johnna asked slightly offended. "Just because I'm a French girl 'o likes clothes, doesn't mean zat I don't know anyzeeng about cars. I'm not an expert on cars, not even close, but I do know a couple of zeengs."

In no time at all, they were parked in front of Madame Jolie's. It was a classy looking boutique with a light purple and white awning and a circular sign on which Madame Jolie's, was written in a fancy black script. Johnna grabbed a small box on her way out from the back. "I bring one every year on this date." Johnna said in answer to the silent question. She of course walked into the boutique first and was heartily greeted by a young woman, with long wavy mahogany hair and gold highlights, who looked to be in her early twenties. "It's wonderful to see you again, Mademoiselle Johnna. You look absolutely beautiful as always." She said as Rosalie & Alice walked in. Johnna smiled and laughed at the woman. She hugged her. "Ses merveilleux vous voir trop, Mademoiselle Fleur. It's wonderful to see you too, Fleur." She then handed her the box. "Joyeux vingtième anniversaire mon cher. 'Appy twentieth birthday, my dear."

Fleur smiled at Johnna and opened the box. She gently pulled out a beautiful snow globe. The base was made to look like a mythical meadow and inside the globe was an intricately designed dancing fairy, which surprisingly looked like a miniature version of Johnna. "Merci beaucoup, Johnna. It's so beautiful!" She said happily as she turned to key on the bottom. "Alouette, gentille alouette" began to play.

"I shall enjoy adding it to my collection. I should have known that you would pick a French children's song."

"You only turn twenty once, unless you are like my 'cousins." Johnna replied. This made Fleur turn and look at Rosalie and Alice. "My apologies, Madame's, I'm Fleur Hutchinson. You must be Madame Rosalie." She said shaking Rosalie's hand and then Alice's. "And you must be Madame Alice." Johnna laughed at their faces. "Fleur es good at putting ze right name with ze right person, when she only knows ze names or what zey look like."

"Are you French, Fleur?" Alice asked. "Oh no, my mother likes France and gardening. That's one of the reason she and Johnna get along as well as they do." Fleur smiled and turned back to Johnna. "Madame is so excited to see you and your family. I'll take you to her." She headed towards the back of the shop before turning around swiftly to look at the girls at the cash registers. "You're in charge until I get back, Emily." A young teenage girl with slightly curly light brown hair nodded before going back to her customer.

Fleur and Johnna talked all the way to a white door, which no one would ever see unless they were straight in front of it. Fleur opened the door with a key and then closed it after they entered. The door immediately became locked.

"Zees es where all ze magic 'appens." Johnna said gesturing to the brightly lit and beautifully decorated backroom. "Ah, bon après-midi mon ami cher! Comment allez-vous cette belle journée?" (Ah, good afternoon my dear friend! How are you this beautiful day?). A lovely French voice exclaimed. A female vampire then came into view from behind a luxurious chaise. It was obvious that she was French. Rosalie and Alice were sure that this was Madame Jolie Rye. Johnna and Madame Jolie greeted each other with the traditional kiss on both cheeks. When she turned, Rosalie and Alice finally got a good look at Madame Jolie. She was beautiful, of course, and had probably been in her twenties when she was changed. The most prominent features of her face were her light crimson eyes and her long dirty blonde hair which was pulled back in a crystal barrette. She was also nicely dressed for being at work. She had a one shoulder dress that was white on top and lavender on bottom, a sterling silver amethyst butterfly pendant and silver leather jeweled t-strap high heels.

"Je fais admirablement bien mon ami. J'ai des gens que je veux vous rencontrer." Johnna said gesturing to Alice and Rosalie. "Madame Rosalie Lillian 'ale McCarthy Cullen and Madame Alice Whitlock 'ale Cullen." (I am doing excellently well my friend. I have people that I want you to meet.)

"I am so glad that you found your friend, Carlisle Cullen." Madame Jolie said in English, but with a slight French accent. She turned and smiled at Rosalie and Alice. "I'm sure Johnna has already told you about me, but I am Madame Jolie Adèle Cheney Badeau Rye."

"Why do you have three last names?" Alice asked. Madame Jolie looked at Johnna. Johnna merely shrugged. "Well come seat down and I shall tell you." She motioned towards the chaises.

"When I first met my husband, Gaston, he was human and I had been a vampire for six years. I changed him after he had finished his schooling and was 'heading off to a university.' We had to wait awhile before getting married for several reasons. One, Gaston was a newborn and not yet used to being around humans and not draining it." Madame Jolie said.

"Madame and M'sieur are like Peter and Charlotte, Alice." Johnna stated. Alice nodded and Madame Jolie continued. "Two, he was supposed to be dead and I was missing but presumably dead. So finally seven years later, Gaston was tired of waiting so we went a head and did it. We went hunting as a precaution, put in contacts and changed our lasts. Gaston changed his to Rye and I changed mine from Cheney to Badeau."

"There's a boy at our school, named Ben Cheney. He might be a distant relative of yours." Johnna said as she lounged on a chaise between Madame Jolie's chaise and the one shared by Alice and Rosalie, who obviously didn't know how to sit on them. "Mon Dieu, ils ne savent pas comment s'asseoir sur une chaise longue." Johnna sighed. "Ils me gênant." (My goodness they have no idea how to sit or lounge on a chair. They are embarrassing me.)

Madame Jolie laughed and then decided to help them out. "Excusez-moi, Mesdames. These are chaise lounges and there are not meant to be shared, but instead meant to be reclined on."

Alice moved to the empty remaining chaise. She and Rosalie positioned themselves like Johnna and Madame Jolie were. Madame Jolie smiled at them. "There that's better."

"Those two are obviously not even remotely French." A male voice rang out and then muttered. "No idea how to sit on a chaise, Americans." The male huffed.

"Ah m. Gaston, ses lovely vous voir à nouveau. C'est gênant. Leur sont américains, mais Madame Rosalie doivent savoir comment à s'asseoir sur un. Je suis presque positif que sa mère avait un." Johnna sighed. (Ah Mr. Gaston, its lovely seeing you again. It is embarrassing. They are Americans, but Madame Rosalie should know how to sit on one. I'm almost positive that her mother had one.)

Monsieur Gaston Rye came up behind Madame Jolie's chaise. He bowed. "Bonjour, Mesdames. I am Monsieur Gaston Rye. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"I know Alice would love eet eef you gave 'er a tour of studio back 'ere, Jolie." Johnna said casually. "Oh yes please!" Alice squealed.

Madame Jolie laughed at Alice's excitement and turned to Rosalie. "You may come too Rosalie or you can stay here and listen to two French people arguing."

Rosalie laughed, but got up and joined Alice and Madame Jolie. Madame Jolie was very patient with Alice, answering all her question with ease.

"Your coven will have their hands full with Johnna. She used to work here and being only 'sixteen', she was required to take breaks. So, she came back here and bickered with Gaston. Its how she vents, seeing as she refuses to have a companion. She is two hundred and seventy after all and not to mention being a stubborn old French widow as well."

After the tour, Madame Jolie picked up sketchbook from her desk and sat back down on her chaise with Monsieur Gaston resumed his place behind her. "So what kind of dress do you want mon cher?" She asked looking at Johnna.

"Well I want a spaghetti strap dress zat es fairy like. Oh wait I 'ave a picture." Johnna pulled a magazine page out of her page and handed it to Madame Jolie.

"It suits you." Madame Jolie said. She studied the drawing and made a sketch of it, writing down notes on color and design. "Do you want it exactly like this" She asked with out looking up.

"Oui. Usual payment after you've 'ad your fun at ze fitting."

Madame Jolie laughed at her. She then turned to Alice and Rosalie. "I would like a short, strapless, light pink prom dress that sparkles." Alice said. Madame Jolie flipped the page and started sketch the dress Alice wanted.

"Same payment plan as Johnna?"

"What's that?" Alice asked. Madame Jolie looked up from her sketchbook. "I call you in for a dress fitting and afterwards you pay for the dress and bring it home. I like to have my fun as I am vampire seamstress."

Alice nodded. "That sounds good."

"Ze due date es before ze Forks 'igh school prom." Johnna said. "We better get going. Good bye Madame et Monsieur." She said kissing them both.

"Thank you so much for showing us around." Rosalie said as she left.

"They don't live in that back room do they?" Alice asked on the way home. Johnna stared at her like she was crazy. "Of course zey don't. Zey 'ave a quaint lettle cottage en ze city."

"I mean, the whole Alice and I were being shown every inch of that backroom. Johnna and Monsieur Gaston were arguing in French!" Rosalie exclaimed in the living room that night to Emmett, who was playing a video game with Jasper.

"Why doesn't that surprise me? That is how she vents, as I'm sure you've heard she's a stubborn two hundred and seventy year old French widow who absolutely refuses to take a companion. She bickers and argues with everyone. Its part of who she is now and hopefully that will change sooner or later." Carlisle said walking into the living room with Esme. "It would make things easier for everyone if she at least took up a companion." Carlisle muttered.

Johnna popped up out of nowhere and wrapped her arms and legs around Carlisle. She kissed him on the cheek. "We can 'ear you when you mutter, mon ami. I tried taking up a companion and all et gave me was trust issues, but zat es a story for anozer day."

Instead of answering Carlisle merely reached around and tickled her. She fell off and landed on the ground with a thud, whilst laughing. Everyone else just stood there as this happened, no one them had heard her laugh like this before. It wasn't her usual laugh, as it was more youthful and carefree. Yet it was still a fairy's laugh and thereby enchanting everyone.

"Evil Britisher." Johnna muttered whilst trying to stop laugh. Carlisle started chuckling. "Fairies are extremely ticklish, especially if you hit their sweet spot. Every fairy has a different sweet spot, but Johnna's sweet spot is easy to find."

Johnna glared at Carlisle. "Zank you so much for telling zem zat."


	7. New Girl

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Twilight", but I do own Johanna.**

**Thanks to my big sis, Caitlin, otherwise known as GottaDance88 for being my beta**

Chapter 7 ~ New Girl

The new day was herald by the soft pitter pattering of raindrops. Edward entered Johanna's room after hearing her squeal of delight. Johanna was seated on her seat looking out at the window at the rain drop and her legs were curled underneath her to one side and hanging off slightly. She was fully dressed in a vintage cream colored sweater dress. It had a hood, ruffles on the bottom and pockets. Along with it she wore a matching cream colored layered necklace, and white ballet flats with bows on top. Two brass and topaz hued butterfly hair clips and her usual braid entwined with white silk ribbons topped off her vintage styled outfit.

"What is so good about the fact that it's raining? It always rains in Forks." Edward asked as he leaned against the doorframe and cocked an eyebrow. Johanna just laughed at him. "Come en and lean against ze wall or seet down. I 'ate people 'o lean against doorframes. Eet means zat zeir probably to busy to 'ave a normal conversation or zat zeir too lazy to seet down."

Edward smirked slightly and sat himself down next to Johanna on the window seat. Johanna smiled softly at him. "Merci beaucoup. Now ze good zeeng about rain es zat eet allows for two of my favorite 'obbies which are singing and dancing en ze rain. Eet also es very musical sounding when eets a soft pitter patter." She squeaked again. "And I 'ave ze perfect song for zees occasion." Johanna picked a small white remote that was lying beside her and pushed play. Instantly Gene Kelly's "Singin' in the Rain" began to play from her ipod.

"Nozeeng beats ze songs of ze old MGM musicals except per'aps for ze songs of original Broadway musicals." Johanna started to hum along with the music whilst straitening her room when Alice entered and shooed Edward out of Johanna's room. "You need to leave Edward. Girl time." Edward smirked as he left and quietly shut the door after him. "Zank you." He smiled. It was times like these when he was glad he lived when he did. Alice took Edward's spot next to Johanna. She was wearing a dark green keyhole necklace halter top with a light brown cropped twill jacket with big dark brown buttons and blue designer jeans. Completing her outfit were a pair of black suede high heeled ankle boots, green teardrop earrings and a vintage styled oval green turquoise bangle.

"I absolutely love your vintage outfit. My favorites are the hair clips."

Johanna smiled as Alice continued. "Well any way, the Chief Swan's daughter, Isabella, is coming tomorrow."

Johanna sighed. "Alice, the whole school and the whole town for zat matter 'as been talking about zees for weeks."

"Hey guys, come on." Rosalie called from the bottom of the stairs. Johanna picked up a vintage purse as well as her usual Louis Vuitton tote and followed Alice out of the room. "Oh my goodness you look like you just stepped out of a vintage fashion magazine except for the Louis Vuitton bag." Rosalie exclaimed as they came down.

"Merci beaucoup, Rosalie. You look lovely too." Rosalie was wearing a dark gray wool and silk blend sweater, dark curvy jeans and black sabiya lace boots. Her only accessory was her Cullen crest necklace.

Emmett got out first when they got to school and held out a dark blood red umbrella for Rosalie. Jasper and Edward did the same for Alice and Johanna. Alice's was bright pink and Johanna's had Parisian scenes like the Eiffel tower on it. The kids in the parking lot starred as the Cullens, Hales, and Pierre walked in pairs to different buildings.

"What's new?" Johanna asked as Edward sat down nest to her in their trig class. "Nothing, everyone's just excited about Miss Swan's appearance tomorrow." Edward then smirked. "Lauren and Jessica are jealous of your outfit." Johanna looked over and smirked as well. "As zey should be."

Johanna picked up an apple as she went through the lunch line and head over to the Cullen table. "Your not going to be the new girl tomorrow, Miss I think I'm better than you because I'm French." Lauren sneered as Johanna passed. Johanna spun and nearly missed hitting Jessica with her braid. "Guess what?" Johanna said with a sickly sweet smile. Her face and voice then turned defiant. "I could care less about being ze new girl. Guess something else Miss Queen-bee wannabee. I am better zan you Lauren Mallory and eet's not be cause I'm French. I was raised better, zan you were."

"That was awesome!" Emmett boomed as she sat done catching everyone's attention. "It was very cool. She certainly deserved it." Edward said nodding his head. Johanna smiled and looked at Alice and Edward. "So what does Miss Isabella Swan look like?"

Alice answered her. "She has shoulder length chocolate brown hair and matching chocolate brown eyes. She's also extremely pale, but nothing like us." Johanna bit into her and smiled as she took this in. Then suddenly she spit out the apple pieces, grabbed Alice's wrist and ran out of the cafeteria as fast as humanly possible.

They ran into their empty history class. "Don't tell or show Edward about ze vision your about to 'ave. En fact I'll block you. Just don't tell anyone about zees vision until… well you'll know when." Alice's confused face went blank as she entered a vision.

"What did you see? " Johanna asked as Alice came back to reality.

"Didn't you see it?" Alice asked curiously.

"No I just knew zat eet would be a bad zeeng to tell Edward."

"Oh well it looked like we were having a family picture taken. Carlisle and Esme were standing behind the couch. His arms were around her waist. Rosalie was sitting on one end of the couch near Esme with Emmett sitting on the ground leaning against her knees. Jasper sat next to her and I sat next to him. Our hands were clasped together. You were sitting on the arm of the couch next to me, with your legs curled up behind you. Finally, Edward was standing next to, and yet slightly behind you, with his arms around someone's waist. The other person is blurry. All I know is that the person's a girl with long hair and that her head reaches Edward's chin." Alice whisper so softly that only Johanna could hear her.

"Clémence and I met a lovely 'uman girl named Mallory a couple of years ago at Extrordinary Steeds. We became good friends by ze time she left. Pierre 'ad 'eard us talking about 'er and liked what 'e was 'earing. 'E told us zat 'e wanted to meet 'er, so we went to 'er 'ouse. When 'e saw zat she was 'uman, 'e freaked out. Zeenking back on eet, I zeenk she was 'es soul mate. Zees es why I don't zeenk we should tell Edward. 'E might do somezeeng rash." Alice nodded her agreement. They spent the whole period discussing who might be Edward's mystery girl.

"What's going on between you and Alice?" Jasper asked in the library. "Nozeeng." Johanna said innocently, but her face showed an all-knowing look. Jasper dropped it, knowing that she wasn't going to tell him.

The whole way home, Johanna and Alice talked in hushed whispers that only they could hear. Everyone gave them confused looks as they dashed up the stairs to Johanna's room, not even pausing in their whispered conversation.

"What's going on between Johanna and Alice?" Esme asked coming down the stairs into the living room. "No idea." Four voices said simultaneously. "Maybe Carlisle will able to find out." Esme said to no one in particular as she walked into the kitchen.

Up in Johanna's room, Alice was brushing Johanna's long hair. When asked by Emmett why she still kept her hair so long, Johanna had replied that in her day a woman's hair was a source of pride. Most people would hate to have to brush such long hair, but Alice absolutely loved it when Johanna allowed her to brush it and sometimes even braid it.

"Tanya Denali is the only vampire I can think of who's actually tried to have a relationship with Edward, but he doesn't have any feelings except friendship for her. He also tries to avoid being alone with her." Alice said thoughtfully. They were so into their conversation that they didn't hear Carlisle coming home. Carlisle sat on one of the love seats with his arm around Esme's waist as they listened to their 'children' tell what happened today.

"One moment, she was happily biting into an apple and the next, she was blocking me, grabbing Alice's wrists and running out of the cafeteria as fast as humanly possible." Edward was annoyed because once again Johanna was blocking him.

"I asked Johanna during our time in the library, but she innocently said nothing was going on. However her vividly expressive eyes had an all-knowing look as if she knew something I didn't. I didn't ask again, because I knew she wouldn't tell me." Jasper said annoyed. Edward's extreme annoyance was pushing every other emotion out.

"They started conversing privately on the way home. They walked in and up to Johanna's room without even pausing their conversation and have yet to come down. They also are talking so low that none of us can hear a single word." Rosalie huffed finishing the story. Emmett simply crossed his arms across his chest and nodded.

Carlisle thought for a moment then turned to Jasper. "What are they feeling up there?" Jasper sighed. "Alice is feeling thoughtful and a bit worried. Johanna's also feeling thoughtful, but is also hopeful."

Carlisle nodded and looked back at all his 'children' for a moment before speaking again. "I have known Johanna for centuries now. She usually told me everything, but if she didn't, she had a very good reason. When she told me after what ever it was happened, I usually agreed that she had done the right thing by not telling me. I will ask what her reason is. Afterwards none of you are allowed to bother Johanna and Alice about it. Is that clear?"

They nodded. Carlisle kissed Esme's cheek and headed up the two flights of stairs.

Coincidently, Johanna let out a huge contented sigh at the same time that Carlisle knocked on her door. As he entered he saw why she was so content, but decided to tease her anyway. "Are you so content because I'm here or because you found some one to brush insanely long hair, and actually enjoy doing it?" He asked smirking.

Johanna looked over at him and laughed. She knew he was teasing her. "Both mon cher ami, but at ze moment eet es ze fact zat Alice enjoys brushing my 'insanely long hair'"

Carlisle smiled at her. "So everyone's told me that the two of you are keeping something from the family. Do you have a good reason for doing so?"

"Mon cher ami, 'as Alice ever told you or someone en your family zat knowing too much about ze future can change your decision and zerefore changing ze future. And not for ze better mind you. Zees es one of zose times."


	8. Isabella Swan

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Twilight", but I do own Johanna. Links to all outfits are on my profile.**

**Thanks to my big sis, Caitlin, otherwise known as Gotta Dance 88, for being my beta**

Chapter 8 – Isabella Swan

After Carlisle left, Alice and Johanna spent the rest of the night wondering how Edward would change after finding his mate. They both agreed that he wouldn't be as dark and moody. Soon it was time to get ready for school and more importantly for Isabella Swan.

"We 'ave to make a good impression don't we Alice" Johanna chirped happily as she put a chunky turquoise bracelet on her wrist. She was wearing a turquoise twisted tube top, light blue designer jeans, and a pair of pleated turquoise flats. She had a white Avery-silk georgette jacket over her tube top.

"It is likely that she will hear and see that we're not exactly sociable, but if you befriend her, then I might have a shot at being friends with her too." Alice said in the same chirpy tone of voice. She wrapped a simple light blue ponytail holder around the bottom of Johanna's braid. She had had the privilege of braiding Johanna's hair. Johanna jumped off the bed and spun around in front of her mirrors watching how her braid moved. It had obviously reached her expectations as she smiled broadly at Alice.

"You are definitely going to make a good impression. Merci beaucoup, Alice. You did a wonderful job on my 'air. Now spin around for me. " Alice laughed but did it anyway. She was wearing a white Camilla ruffle shirt, gray skinny jeans, black suede ankle boots and a black cropped vest. Her accessories consisted of her Cullen crest choker and black leather stamped bag with gold buckles.

Rosalie walked in as Alice was finishing her spin and smirked slightly at her. "Nice job with Johanna's braid, Alice. It looks really good." Johanna and Alice both smiled at Rosalie.

"Wow, you look very good." Johanna said. Rosalie was wearing a gray wool and silk blend blazer with a top underneath, skinny designer blue jeans and a pair of black high heels with silver edges. Like Alice, her accessories were minimal just her Cullen crest necklace and a cream jersey scarf.

All of Forks High School was in a frenzied state when they arrived.

"C'est magnifique I'm no longer ze shiny new toy!" Johanna squealed happily.

"Yes, but males are still going to be lusting after you." Jasper said shuddering. Johanna smirked. "Jasper, Jasper, Jasper, I'm like Rosalie. I'm a beautiful fourteen year-old French girl, 'o's used to being ze object of men's affection. I'm also a fairy, so people lusting after me es part of ze territory."

Edward smirked as he and Johanna headed off to trig. He groaned though as he sat down. Johanna just looked at him curiously. "Miss Isabella Swan just arrived in the parking lot." Johanna smiled brightly; she couldn't wait to meet Isabella.

Fortunately she didn't have to wait long. Isabella Swan had just been assigned the empty seat next to Johanna in Mr. Berty's English class. She smiled as Isabella sat down next to her.

"Bonjour, I'm Johanna Pierre. I've been waiting to meet you." She said politely. Isabella smiled shyly at her. "It's nice to meet you too. Please call me Bella."

"Alright Bella eet es. Eet means 'beautiful' you know and eet certainly suits you. You 'ave a natural beauty about you. I like eet."

Bella blushed a lovely pink flooded her cheeks and shyly thanked Johanna.

Johanna leaned over and whispered to Bella near the end of class. "I know what eets like being ze new student en a new school not mention a new town. I was ze new girl four days ago, so eef you ever need a friend or just want someone to talk to; I'm always 'ere so just give me a call okay?"

Bella nodded just as the bell rang for lunch.

Jessica led Bella to the cafeteria and was overjoyed when Mike invited her, Bella, Angela and Lauren to come sit with him and the guys. Bella sat down between Jessica and a girl with a black ponytail and glass. Said girl smiled at her and reintroduced herself. "In case you forgot I'm Angela Webber."

"Hi, Angela."

Bella looked over by the window and saw a blonde and a bury guy walk in holding hands. "Who are they?"

"The blonde is Rosalie and the burly guy is Emmett. The weird one is Alice and the one who looks like he's in pain is Jasper. Their all together like together together. Rosalie and Emmett and Alice and Jasper." Jessica said scornfully.

"They aren't related." Angela said softly.

"I know, but it's weird." Jessica replied. Just then Johanna walked in holding hands with a guy with bronze hair. He bent down and whispered something to her, making her laugh. "Who's that with Johanna?" She asked Angela. "You know Johanna?" she asked. "Yeah, she sits next to me in English."

"That's cool. The boy with her is Edward Cullen. He's one of her cousins. They just got into a cousinly relationship instead of being practically strangers to each other." Angela said waving at Johanna, who waved back.

"He doesn't date. Apparently no one here is good enough for him. So don't waste your time." Jessica sniffed when she caught Bella looking at Edward. '_A clear case of sour grapes'_ Bella thought. "They don't look related."

"Oh their not. Mrs. Cullen can't have kids, so she adopts." '_As if that lessens her kindness.'_ Bella thought as Jessica continued. "Jasper and Rosalie are the Hale twins and are Mrs. Cullen's niece and nephew. Their mother was Mrs. Cullen's sister and when she died, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen adopted them. Emmett, Edward, and Alice Cullen were all adopted separately. First Emmett, then Edward and finally Alice. Just seven days ago, Dr. Cullen's orphaned French niece came to stay with them and here she comes now." Jessica waved in Johanna's general direction.

" 'ello Angela. 'Ow are you?" Johanna asked sweetly. Angela smiled at Johanna. "I'm doing very well. Bella, here, says that she knows you."

Johanna smiled and turned to look at Bella. "Ah, yes, 'ello again Bella. 'Ow are you doing?" Before Bella could answer, Lauren haughtily asked. "So why did the Cullen's get stuck with you, Miss I-think-I'm-better-than-you-because-I'm-French Pierre?"

Bella watched as Johanna's sweet face became distraught with rage. She looked like she wanted to kill Lauren Mallory right where she sat. Johanna then spun on her heels so fast it was almost abnormal. "Je veux vous blesser si mal. I've put up with your queen bee wannabe act for zree days now, but you just crossed a line zat shouldn't ever be crossed." Johanna's sweet perky voice turned menacing. Bella thought she looked down right terrifying and by the looks on their faces, so did Jessica and Lauren.

"Don't ever say zat my Uncle Carlisle and 'ees family got stuck with me. I chose on my own freewill to come live with 'em. My choice, my decision, and no one else's. Don't zeenk zat I 'aven't 'eard what you've said about my Aunt Esme, Uncle Carlisle and my adoptive cousins, because I 'ave and eets all completely and positively false." Johanna's voice rang out through the entire cafeteria and the whole cafeteria could hear her defending her family.

Bella looked over at the Cullen/Hale table and saw that they were just as shocked as everyone else, well except for one, Alice. She was beside herself bouncing up and down in her chair. Bella looked back to see Johanna lower her mouth to Lauren's ear.

Johanna whispered in a voice so low that only the Cullen's and Lauren could hear. Her voice was full of venom as she threatened Lauren. "Eef you ever say or even zeenk of ze Cullen's getting stuck with me, or anyzeeng else. I will 'unt you down like a dog. Do I make myself clear Miss Mallory?"

Lauren nodded meekly. She was scared stiff and Johanna knew it. "Good and trust me I'll know ze exact second you say or zeenk anyzeeng." Johanna stood up and looked at Bella. "Let me know when you want some civilized company." Without another glance, Johanna strutted to the seat between Edward and Alice.

Bella watched as Johanna pulled a metal water bottle from her purple designer tote and took a sip. She took a closer look at all of the Cullens and Hales. They all had the same pale skin and golden eyes and were even paler than she was. Johanna was the odd one out with her vivid blue eyes and lightly tanned skin. Edward caught her eye and stared back at her, Bella couldn't look away. Finally Edward released her as he turned back to Johanna. When she looked again, Edward was whispering in Johanna's ear and making her laugh. Johanna turned to look at Bella. She smiled sweetly and waved.

'_It has to be her French blood.'_ Bella thought as she walked to biology. '_No one could be ready to kill someone and then be sweet and friendly a minute later._'

History class hadn't even started when Alice slipped into a vision and started saying Edward's name at vampire speed. "Look sick." Johanna said rapidly. Alice did so and Johanna raised her hand. "M'sieur Mason?"

"Yes, Miss Pierre."

"My cousin doesn't feel good, may I please take 'er to ze nurse M'sieur?"

Mr. Mason looked at Alice and nodded. As soon as they got outside, Alice dashed to the building holding Mr. Banner's biology class. Johanna ran after her. A little while later, Alice stopped panicking and the two of them just stood outside the doors into the building. "What 'appened Alice? What's wrong with Edward?" Johanna asked worriedly.

Alice looked at her with the same worried fearful eyes. "Edward almost massacred the entire class, because apparently Bella has the sweetest smelling blood he has ever smelled. Thankfully he stopped himself from doing it."

Edward's face as he got into the jeep after school scared Johanna.

"What the hell happened to you?" Emmett asked from the driver's seat. Johanna noticed that she wasn't the only one staring at him. He reminded her a bit of Grégoire, her dead human husband._ 'No!'_ she thought violently. _ 'He's in Carlisle's family, his coven. He wouldn't and doesn't have any reason to hurt me. He told me himself that he liked me.'_

Johanna came out of her thoughts just in time to hear Alice say "Oh!"

"Stop!" Edward groaned. Alice sighed. "I'll miss you no matter how short a time you're gone."

"Wait," Johanna said looking directly at Edward. "What do you mean? You can't leave? Why?" She asked confusedly.

"Ask your…. Ask Bella." Edward hissed.

Johanna started seeing red. This was exactly what Grégoire had done all the time. Every time something didn't go his way, he'd always find a way to blame it on Johanna.

Her eyes flashed dangerously. "Don't you dare blame me for zees Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. You're blaming a 'uman for somezeeng you can't control?" Edward glared at her. Hurt, anger, and fury flashed through Johanna's vividly expressive eyes before they settle on rage. Absolute Rage.

"Stop ze jeep, Emmett." She demanded. "But we just reached the driveway." Emmett whined.

Johanna smiled wickedly and Jasper immediately pulled Alice away from her. "Would you like a repeat of earlier Emmett, dear?" She asked mockingly, but everyone knew that she wasn't joking. Emmett stopped the jeep just longer enough for Johanna to grab her belongings, dash into the forest and disappear from sight.

Edward jumped out when they reached the house, got into his Volvo and was driving away by the time Esme came running out of the house. "What happened? Where's Johanna? Why isn't she with you? Where did Edward go? He will be back right?"

Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper didn't answer her; they just stared at Alice, which in turn made Esme stop asking questions and look at Alice.

Alice took a huge unneeded breath. "Johanna really likes the new girl, Isabella Swan. Her intuition told her that that they would be really good friends. Unfortunately Isabella smells really good to Edward and he almost attacked her and their entire biology class." There was a huge collective gasp of shock. "I know." Alice said continuing. "Johanna asked him why he was leaving and he said "Ask your…. Ask Bella." Something about what he said hit a seriously sore nerve and she blew up at him. It was absolutely terrifying. Now I know why Carlisle said never to get her mad. Being a vampiric fairy and all. She made Emmett figuratively pee his pants before disappearing into the forest." If they weren't so scared of Johanna at the moment, this probably would have made them laugh. "Edward's gone to tell Carlisle that he's going to Denali for a while." An awkward silence greeted the end of Alice's story, but that awkward silence was abruptly end by a long line of angry French.

"She's high in a tree." Alice said as an explanation.

The whole house sighed in relief when Carlisle finally arrived home from the hospital.

"Would someone like to tell me why Johanna's sitting high up in a tree venting in French?" Once again it was up to Alice to tell Carlisle what happened.

"Oh no!" Carlisle exclaimed before running as fast as he could to Johanna's tree. Everyone in the house relaxed but only slightly as they were worried about Johanna.

"Carlisle will calm her down." Esme said looking out the front window.

Carlisle followed Johanna's sea breeze scent to a tree in the middle of the forest and then high up to a branch. He had to calm her down and quickly. Otherwise the outcome could turn even more serious than it already was. She had a fiery temper to begin with and adding her unpredictable fairy temper to it spelled danger. Danger, and massive destruction.

"Puis-je monter ma petit chérie?"

"Oui"

Carlisle was soon sitting next to Johanna looking out at the Washington landscape. "Vous avez toujours eu un talent pour grimper aux arbres quand votre fou."

Johanna laughed, though there was something wrong with it, it was still a laugh. A flurry of French insults from 1733 left Johanna's mouth.

"Je suis heureux ainsi que vous ayez adopté les mots jurez et l'insulte de monde d'aujourd'hui."

"J'ai été élevé mieux que cela." Johanna said indignantly.

"Vous étiez." Carlisle nodded agreeing with her. "Do you remember how the last human you drained smelled?"

Johanna looked at him like he had lost his mind. "Oui, je me souviens qu'elle sentait mieux que tout autre homme que j'aie jamais senti avant, mais pour vous, elle sentait comme tout autre humain."

Carlisle looked right back at her. "It's the same with Edward and Isabella." Johanna gasped.

"Lei è il suo cantante!"

"Yes and that's probably why your intuition told you that she was important to this family and not just as your best friend."

Johanna shook her head sadly. "Non, mon ami. Zere es more, but I can't let Edward read your mind." Johanna was no longer furious but she was still angry at Edward. "And I zought 'e was different like you, Jasper, and Marcus, but 'es not."

"Ma chérie, he is different, he's just never experienced his own cantante. He's seen everyone else's, but he's never had one of his own till now."

Johanna sighed heavily. The British accent, she loved was becoming prominent again. If only she could find a way for it to come out, without having to get Carlisle worried. Carlisle felt around in his pocket for the velvet box he had gotten earlier. "I should have given this to you centuries ago, but I didn't have then what I have now."

"Oh yes," Johanna said turning away from Carlisle, her eyes filling up with the hurt she felt. "You 'ave a wife and family now. What am I zen? A charity case? Do you still feel bad for what 'appened to me?" Her temper flared again.

"Johanna Jacqueline Pierre D'Abney." Authority poured out of Carlisle's voice and Johanna wince at her husband's last name. Carlisle turned Johanna around to look at him. "Yes, I feel horridly guilty for what happened to you and how I could have stopped it. Yes, I have a lovely wife and family, but I have and still do consider you to be a part of that family. That is why I am giving this to you." He handed her the velvet box and she opened it curiously.

"C'est magnifique, mon cher ami. Merci beaucoup! Johanna exclaimed throwing her delicate looking arms around Carlisle's neck with the velvet box still in one hand. She finally let go of him and looked up at him a bit shyly. "Voulez-vous s'il vous plaît mets ça sur moi?"

Carlisle smiled broadly down at her, as he took the box from her. "I would be honored to." Inside the box was a lightweight but sturdy gold chain and hanging from it was medium golden heart shaped locket. He put the locket around her neck while she held up her braid. Johanna flipped the locket, so that it was right side up. Engraved onto the front of the locket was the Cullen crest etched in dark silver.

Carlisle nudged Johanna slightly. "Open it ma petit chérie." Johanna did so and gasped when she saw what was inside. On one side was a picture of Carlisle in all his glory and on the other side was an inscription in French.

_Mai votre fierté de vous-même, de votre patrie et de votre patrimoine, jamais cesser ou disparaître._

_votre ami et mentor_

_Médecin Carlisle Cullen _

**Translations:**

"Je veux vous blesser si mal." = "I want to hurt you so badly."

"Puis-je monter ma petit chérie?" = "May I come up my little darling?"

"Oui" = "Yes"

"Vous avez toujours eu un talent pour grimper aux arbres quand votre fou." = "You always had a knack for climbing trees when you were mad."

"Je suis tellement heureux que vous n'avez pas adopté le jurons et des insultes d'aujourd'hui." = "I'm so happy that you have not adopted the curses and insults today."

"J'ai été élevé mieux que cela." = "I was raised better than that."

"Vous étiez." = "You were."

"Oui, je me souviens qu'elle sentait mieux que tout autre homme que j'aie jamais senti avant, mais pour vous, elle sentait comme tout autre humain." = "Yes, I remember that she smelled better than any other human I had ever smelled before, but to you she smelled like any other human."

"Lei è il suo cantante!" = "She's his singer!"

"Voulez-vous s'il vous plaît mets ça sur moi?" = "Will you please put it on me?"

**So Johanna finally has a Cullen Crest, just like the rest of the Cullen's. The French inscription will be revealed in the next chapter. I absolutely loved this chapter. Once I starting writing this chapter, I could stop until I had finished it. I loved writing this scene between Carlisle and Johanna.**


	9. Finding A Friend

**Sorry for the bit of a wait, I had to put 2 days together and two long things had to happen.**

**Huge thanks to:**

jazzandbells**for making my day, if you haven't read her story,**Werewolves and Volleyball**, then you should. **

AlecAndBella**, ****who very nicely wrote a one-shot for me, because I reviewed pretty much every chapter of her story,**The Volturi Saga New Dawn**,** **after she had completed it. It's called**Yellow Rose**. ****Thanks, I loved it and I may request another one soon.**

**And finally to **Gotta Dance 88**, for being my big sis and my wonderful beta.**

**Onward to the emotional chapter.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own 'Twilight' or any of the characters. I do however own Johanna, Jacque and Johanna's human husband.**

Chapter 9 – Finding a Friend

Carlisle and Johanna landed with identical soft thuds and ran back to the house. Alice proceeded to pounce on Johanna the moment she walked in the door. She squealed as she caught sight of Johanna's new locket. "What does the inscription say?"

Johanna smiled a mischievous smile and read the inscription in its original French.

"That's not what I meant." Alice scowled, hitting Johanna's arm lightly. Johanna laughed. "It means, 'May your pride in yourself, your homeland and your heritage, never cease or fade away. Your friend, and mentor, Dr. Carlisle Cullen.'"

"It suits you very well." Jasper said, "but, why a gold locket? Why not silver?" Carlisle shared a sad smile with Johanna. Johanna spoke with a faraway look in her eyes. "When you and Jacque are finally married, I shall give you a gold locket as a wedding present to remind you that you have a heart of gold, and so that you remember that you'll always have a place in mine."

"Johanna." Carlisle called softly. Johanna's eyebrow cocked as she stared out of the corner of her eye. She shook her head softly. Her braid unraveled itself and land in soft gentle waves down to her derrière. "Mon apologies, mon ami. Just remembering how I don't 'ave ze one picture zat I would ever want to put en a locket."

"And what is that, Johanna?" Esme asked quietly. Johanna smiled an all-knowing smile, and Carlisle groaned. "You'll see en a week at most."

"She's just as cryptic as Alice!" Emmett moaned as Johanna followed Alice upstairs.

Bella Swan got to school earlier than normal. Edward Cullen had some explaining to do. She put her earphones in and started to think as she waited. _'What was his problem? Was he just having a bad day? No not all. He was laughing with Johanna as they entered the cafeteria and after she had sat down next to him.'_

The sound of Emmett's jeep pulling in pulled Bella out of her musing. She watched as everyone got out. Jasper hopped out and extended his hand to Johanna. Once she was out, he wrapped his arm around her, and started whispering in her ear. Johanna made no movement that showed she was listening. She seemed, even to Bella, to be deep in thought. Edward Cullen never showed.

Johanna had been distracted all through her class and when Bella asked where Edward was during English, she had vaguely answered that he was off on some family business. She walked into the cafeteria a little late, looking like an art critic with her dark blue see through dress with attached black slip, black high heeled pumps and a light blue scarf around her neck. She was wearing a blue bracelet and turquoise and brass triple drop earrings. She had her purple tote and a lovely blue ponytail holder holding her French braid intact. Johanna took a seat between Jasper and Rosalie, laying her head down on her arms while Jasper rubbed her back soothingly.

"Je vous remercie beaucoup Jasper. Zank you very much." Johanna smiled up at him.

"You seemed to have quite a lot on your mind. Is there anything I can do to help?" Jasper asked concernedly. Johanna smiled gratefully. "Zank you for ze offer. You are helping more zan you know. Eets very soothing." She let a contented sigh and closed her eyes. Jasper smiled and continued to rub her back.

"What do you think is wrong? I bet it's Edward. He was being a jerk to her." Emmett said. He like Jasper saw Johanna as his little sister and couldn't wait till she got used to him. They would be amazing prank partners!

"I think it was something Edward said. Did you how mad she got? He obviously hit a nerve." Rosalie commented.

"It's almost time for class." Alice said, not wanting to continue the topic. Johanna's eyes popped open. "Ah, but I'm not going to class, as eet will do nozeeng to ease my mind." She kissed Jasper on both cheeks for his help. She picked up her tote and step away from the table. "I'll see you all at 'ome."

The Cullens watched her leave, wondering what had happened between her and Edward and what they could do to help.

Johanna came downstairs to watch Jasper and Emmett play video games with Alice and Rosalie. They laughed as Emmett and Jasper traded insults. A few hours later, Esme came downstairs in a green floral dress and light green pumps. She wore her Cullen bracelet along with matching Murano glass bead necklace and bracelet. She carried a green and white wicker basket.

"Ooooooo, you look really nice Esme. Where are you going?" Johanna asked distracted from watching the boys.

Esme smiled. "Thank you, Johanna. You look nice as well. I'm going to go work in my garden." She had also noticed Johanna's withdrawn behavior and wondered how she could fix it. "Would you like to help?" Esme knew she had made the right choice when she saw a smile light up Johanna's face. In the days that Johanna had been with the Cullens, they had learnt that if Johanna didn't have a smile on her face or in her eyes that something was wrong. She figured, like everyone one else, that Edward had hit a sore nerve.

Johanna changed her clothes in the literal blink of her eye. She now wore a light blue cami and blue jean shorts. Her accessories and shoes were still in place, but her dress was now draped over arm. She laid it and all her accessories, except her ponytail holder on the sparkling clean counter and placed her shoes at the bottom. Johanna followed Esme outside barefooted. Esme grabbed a green garden kneeler and placed it next to the one already on the ground. She knelt on her kneeler and started taking gardening tools out of her cute basket. Johanna moved hers out of the way and knelt bare-kneed on the wet grass. Esme gave her a questioning glance.

"I'm a bit of a sensualist, I guess. I love feeling zeengs with my 'ands and feet, which es why I was barefooted when you first met me."

"Have you always been like this? Going barefooted so you can feel the wet grass beneath your feet?" Esme asked as they got to work. Johanna laughed softly. "Oh yes. I 'ave always felt something before I bought eet; did eet with food, ribbons, fabric and pottery. Carlisle zeenks eets because I'm a vampiric fairy and impenetrable, but I loved doing eet when I was 'uman as well. Some much of me es vampire, zat zere esn't much fairy left. Eet 'elps me stay connected with ze my fairy nature and my 'umanity. Eet's one reason I love gardening so much."

Esme nodded, silently asking Johanna to continue. Johanna sighed happily and contentedly. "Eet's so soozeeng and allows me to get down and dirty with my 'ands, whilst creating somezeeng beautiful. I made sure zat every tiny 'ouse Carlisle and I leeved en 'ad a garden. We often 'ad a vegetable garden, but sometimes we 'ad both flower and vegetable gardens." Johanna thought for a moment, and then continued. "You know Esme, our 'estory are closer zan you zeenk. Practically identical. Ze only zeengs zat separate us es zat my Prince Charming disappeared months before I was changed. Carlisle changed you because 'e loved you and not for your power and ze one zeeng zat I wanted and was given was cruelly ripped away, before I received ze rewards from eet!"

They worked silently for a while. Esme pondered what Johanna had had cruelly ripped away from her. Esme noticed that Johanna was getting close to talking about had her out of sorts, and constantly being deep in thought. Just as she thought this, she felt Johanna's keen fairy eyes looking intently at her. When she returned Johanna's stare, she saw in Johanna's eyes that she was deciding whether or not to ask something.

Johanna stared down at her wet and dirt covered hands and knees. She felt so connected to Esme because she was just so motherly and they had practically had the same last years as humans. She was slightly jealous of Esme, but didn't resent her.

"Esme," She asked nervously. Esme smiled gently at her. "You don't 'ave to answer zees eef you don't want to, but do you ever zeenk about your 'uman 'usband?"

All background noise of the video game as well as all talking suddenly stopped. It was that moment that Carlisle walked into the house, having heard what Johanna asked his wife. To say he was shocked, would be an understatement. He knew better than anyone that Johanna absolutely hated everything about her human husband and absolutely refused to acknowledge him, except when necessary. Esme took a huge unneeded breath and Johanna started stammering nervously about not wanting to make her uncomfortable. Her dead heart broke as she looked at Johanna. In that moment she looked every bit of the broken-hearted and scared fourteen year old French girl who had been forced to marry a man who could have been her father and who was abusive. She knew that it was normal in Johanna's day and age, for girls to be married sometimes as young as sixteen year old girls to be married to men who could have their father or grandfather, for money, influence and sometimes simply to support the rest of their family.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you." Johanna murmured softly and sadly. Her nerves started up, and she started 's motherly instincts took over as she placed Johanna on her lap and soothed her. It didn't matter to Esme that Johanna was old enough to be her many great grandmother, what mattered was that she was stuck at fourteen and had been in the same situation she had been in when she was human.

"Shhh it's alright, Johanna. Yes, it's a little uncomfortable talking about Charles, but I'll always honestly answer all your questions, no matter how uncomfortable they make me. You've done nothing wrong." Esme repeated this last part over and over softly, while she rubbed Johanna's back, like Jasper had done earlier.

Once Johanna had calmed down, Esme answered her question. "I occasionally think of Charles, but that is only if I hear or see someone who reminds me of him. My thoughts don't dwell on him for long as Carlisle enters my thoughts afterward."

Esme noticed that Johanna hadn't crawled off her lap, like Alice or Rosalie would have done. "Was it something that Edward said or implied that brought this on?" she asked gently.

Johanna nodded slowly, but didn't look up at Esme. " 'E unintentionally started to say somezeeng zat Grégoire would say when 'e was mad or zeengs didn't go 'ees way."

"Ask your …Ask Bella." Esme said softly. Once again Johanna nodded. " 'E would always find a way to blame me for everyzeeng. Say eet was no wonder Jacque left. I couldn't….. I couldn't.… said I couldn't do anyzeeng right." Johanna stuttered, her eyes filling up with tears that would never be shed.

Esme gasped then steadied herself, hugging Johanna tightly. She would have a long talk with Edward when he came home and would show him exactly what he had done to Johanna.

"Johanna, look at me." Esme ordered calmly and yet firmly. It was a bit of a shock seeing Johanna's vividly expressive eyes without their lively, playful spark. They reminded Esme of what her eyes must have looked like when she was married to Charles.

"Edward didn't know what he saying was going to affect you this much, but that doesn't make it right. I'm sure that Jacque had a reasonable and worthwhile reason for leaving. Grégoire was absolutely wrong in the way that he treated you. He, like so many other abusive husbands, was making you feel like he was the only one you deserved to be with. Charles was the same way. If what they said is true, then how do we deserve to be loved, adored, and respected by men like Carlisle, and Jasper? Carlisle spent almost a century with you making sure you were well adjusted to your new life. All that mattered to him was your happiness and well-being. It still matters to him. He thought and still thinks only the highest of you and so do many others I'm sure. Jasper is an example of his own. He isn't comfortable around vampires he's just met. It took him years to be as comfortable around the rest of us as he is around you and the two of you practically just met. Our deceased husbands were nothing more than bullies, trying to make themselves feel better about themselves."

Esme smiled brightly as she watched Johanna's face return to normal. "Merci beaucoup, Esme. Eet really 'elped." Johanna hugged Esme.

They worked in the garden quietly till dusk, conversing back and forth as if the previous conversation had never happened.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ Time Break ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Rosalie knocked on Johanna's door next morning and was not at all surprised to see Johanna and Alice on her bed with Alice lovingly brushing her insanely long hair. Johanna was wearing the same metallic floral graphic tee that she wore when they first met her with designer jeans and white sneakers with magenta stripes. She also wore pearl flowered earrings and her Cullen locket. Rosalie was amused at seeing Johanna playing with a pair of white and silver snowflake earmuffs. It was a completely different look for Johanna. She hardly ever had her hair unbraided and left hanging.

"What's the occasion?" she asked after giving Johanna a full head to toe inspection. Johanna shrugged. "Didn't feel like get fancily dressed, but my outer clothes will be fancy, as I 'ave my new teal Jade skirted Mac coat, black mink-trimmed gloves and zese." She said waving the earmuffs around. "Did you want borrow somezeeng or socialize?"

"I want to borrow one of your berets."

Johanna looked Rosalie up and down from her black Alexander McQueen jacket with ruffled collar to her dark denim designer jeans and high heeled black pumps. Her accessories were minimal, only her Cullen necklace and a sheer cream colored scarf.

"I know just ze right beret. Are you done, Alice?"

"Yep, all done. Should I get all fancy with outer clothing too?" she asked sliding her legs over the edge of the bed and letting them hang. Alice was dressed similarly to Rosalie. She wore a black pleated jacket with a lace trimmed cami underneath, dark designer jeans, black ankle boots and her Cullen choker.

"Oui, veuillez. Yes, please." Johanna said as she walked into her closet. Her long unbraided hair hanged softly about her tiny body and moved with every move of her body. She came out a few seconds later, carrying a white crochet beret. " 'Ere you are Rosalie."

"Thanks." Rosalie said as she positioned the beret using Johanna's mirrors.

"Now ze outfit es complete. Are you going to join Alice and I?"

"Nope." Rosalie said as she left the room. Johanna picked up a pair of fingerless lace gloves from her bedside table and pulled them on, making Alice squeal with delight.

"You'd be surprised at ze number of pairs of fancy opera gloves I 'ave. You still need to get ento your fancy outer gear. Be glad I'm not making you wear ze beret zat came with zees set." She said as she tossed Alice a baby pink cable knit glove and scarf set. Alice caught them with ease and ran out to get her coat.

Bella got to school early once again. She was happy to see that Johanna seemed to be in a better mood.

"Yeah, she thinks she's so cool laughing with Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale." Jessica said walking up to Bella. Bella rolled her eyes. "And Lauren is still scared of her." That shut Jessica up real quickly.

Overhearing the short conversation Alice and Johanna giggled. "Eets today." Johanna said happily. Alice nodded in agreement. "What's today?" Jasper asked as he was unfortunately in between them. Alice answered. "Bella's going to sit with Johanna at lunch."

Bella looked over at the Cullen/Hale table at lunch looking for Johanna. Alice smiled at her as they caught each other's eye. Alice nodded at the table near the exit to the parking lot. Bella smiled back as Alice turned back to Jasper.

Sure enough, Johanna was sitting by herself at the table near the exit with her water bottle and a half eaten chocolate bar in front of her. She was engrossed in a book.

"May I sit with you?" Bella asked nervously.

"Bored of ze 'popular' table already?" Johanna asked without looking up.

"Jessica's annoying me and Lauren is glaring daggers at me, so yes."

Johanna smiled as she marked her place with a pretty beaded bookmark and placed the book in her tote. "Would you like me to give you a short run down of ze 'popular people' and my cousins?"

"Yes, please. Yours probably isn't going to be biased like Jessica's." Bella said as she bit into her sandwich. Bella's comment made Johanna smirk.

"Right. Mike Newton es a jock and es friends with Tyler Crowley and Eric Yorkie. 'E scared me on my first day 'ere. Jumped out of nowhere and introduced 'eemself and me, as eef I didn't know 'o I was. Beware, 'e'll be coming after you, being ze new girl and all."

Bella laughed. "He did that to me too. Clouds and humor don't mix do they?"

Johanna laughed as well. "Apparently not, but Emmett would make you zeenk ozerwise. Eric Yorkie es a geek as well as president of ze newspaper. Tyler Crowley's anozer jock. Ben Cheney es ze nicest guy at zat table. 'E a nice guy all around. I zeenk Angela 'as a lettle crush on 'eem. You already know Angela. She's my only friend outside of my cousins, but zen I 'aven't talked to many ozer people. Moving on zere's Miss Queen-bee wannabe ozerwise known as Lauren Mallory. She likes Tyler and 'ates any girl 'o Tyler es paying attention to. Zat's why she 'ates you. Jessica Stanley es ze resident gossip queen and 'as an 'uge crush on Mike. She's Lauren's lettle follower. Lauren 'ates me because I look so much better zan 'er"

"They can have Tyler and Mike, for all I care." Bella said softly and was surprised when Johanna appeared to have heard her.

Johanna laughed softly again. "Zey'll like zat. We now move on to my cousins. Jasper was ze second of my cousins to accept me, Alice beat 'eem to eet. 'E's ze nicest male cousin I know, which es saying somezeeeng as I don't know eef I 'ave ozer cousins."

Bella gasped. "What? Surely your mother and father had siblings?"

Johanna shook her tiny head. "Uncle Carlisle was ze only sibling, my mama 'ad. 'E was 'er lettle brozer. I don't know about my papa's siblings as none of zem talked to papa after 'e married mama."

"Why did they do that? Sounds sort of cruel."

"Well ze Pierre's and ze Cullen's are both really old families going back to at least ze 18th century. So zey 'ave old grudges and don't like each ozer. Don't ask why, I don't know. Now, going back to my cousins. Alice es a lot like me. She's extremely 'yper, and cheerful, as well as mischievous and a lover of fashion and shopping. Rosalie may seem like an ice queen when you first met 'er, but she's very loyal and friendly once she lets you under 'er mask. Emmett and I are going to get along splendidly, seeing as we both love being mischievous and love to play pranks. 'E looks daunting, but 'e's really not, unless you get 'eem mad. Edward and I 'ave a love 'ate relationship, but we like each ozer for ze most part. We both love music."

Bella looked at Johanna in shock. "How can you say all of that without taking a lot of breaks to breathe?" Johanna just laughed. "Alice es ze same way. She can talk so fast at times that eet's almost impossible to 'ear what she says. Eet also 'appens when we're both 'appy and excited or just really 'appy."

They took a little break so Bella could eat. Johanna sipped at her thermos- like water bottle. "Do you like to read books, Bella?" She asked awhile later. Bella nodded. "Classics."

'Ah, classics as en Shakespeare, Bronte and Austen, no? What es your favorite book?" Johanna asked curiously.

"Pride and Prejudice. What kind of books do you like to read?"

"Zat is a fantastic book! I read 'Estorical fiction, straight 'estory, fantasy, adventure with an 'estorical background. I would tell you about one of my all-time favorite books, but would take more time zan we 'ave." Johanna took a final sip of her bottle, and then put it and her empty candy wrapper in her tote, before bundling up. "I 'ave to get to ze ozer side of ze school. See you tomorrow, no?"

Bella nodded. Johanna walked over to the Cullen/Hale table where Alice was all bundled up as well. They walked out together.

"I really like 'er." Johanna told Alice that night in her room. "She likes to read and es very friendly. She didn't pity me when I told 'er parts of my cover story, which I very much like."

Alice nodded. She couldn't wait to officially meet and befriend Bella as well.

**There's chapter 9. What do you think Johanna had when she was human, that was ripped away? Leave an answer with your review. I'd love to see what you think it was.**

**Translation:**

"Je vous remercie beaucoup Jasper." = "Thank you very much, Jasper."

"Oui, veuillez." = "Yes, please."


	10. Confrontation with Edward

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or The Scarlet Pimpernel book, movies, TV show or musical. I own a copy of the 1982 movie version of The Scarlet Pimpernel and have the songs mentioned on my iPod, but they belong to their respective owners.**

**Thanks again to my big sis, Caitlin, or Gotta Dance 88 for being my beta.**

Chapter 10: Confrontation with Edward 

_'It's such a hassle being a vampiric fairy, sometimes, but I am glad that I am one and that I can still eat human food. It's all so different from my day and age… Hmm, Carlisle's talking to someone. I wonder who it is. Maybe it's someone I know.'_

Johanna danced into the living room and came to a sudden stop. Edward was in front of the closed front door, talking to Carlisle. They both stopped talking and looked at her. She narrowed her now navy blue eyes and spun on her heels back into the kitchen.

Carlisle sighed as he watched Johanna's lithe body disappear from view. He turned back to Edward, who looked guilty and slightly ashamed. "Esme told or rather showed me what my words and actions did to Johanna. I don't blame her at all for her reaction to seeing me again."

"Well now you know. Johanna absolutely loathes being reminded of her human husband. It's one of the triggers for her temper. She'll talk about being married and all the plans she and Jacque made. She'll even casually talk about Jacque, but one mention of Grégoire, and she's gone." Carlisle looked from Edward back to the opening to the kitchen. He knew full well that his relationship with Johanna was complicated. She had been his friend first, and it was not until after her change that she became like a daughter to him. Even now, they were best friends, constantly bickering playfully. He became her father figure during moments like when Edward reminded her of Grégoire. His mind went back to the day when Johanna told him what Grégoire was really like and couldn't help wishing that he had done something more to help Johanna.

"You did what you thought was best for both of you. She knows that and doesn't blame you for waiting." Edward said, pulling him out of his thoughts.

_'How do you know that Edward? Did she lift her shield?'_ Carlisle thought. Edward shook his head. "No, she told me and, oddly enough, she said that was extremely glad that you waited. She wouldn't tell me why though."

Carlisle smiled sadly, knowing exactly why Johanna had felt that way. His mind was about to reply that crucial scene when Johanna started to sing in the kitchen. Carlisle had never been more grateful for Johanna's fairy voice, then now. Edward groaned, causing Carlisle to chuckle.

"It's a very deep scar that hasn't healed yet, and I don't think it ever will. She'll tell you when she's ready."

They listened to Johanna's enchantingly otherworldly voice for a while. During what they supposed was a musical interlude, Johanna danced out of the kitchen, a sub in one hand and her thermos-like water bottle in the other. She had one of her nail polish painted earplugs in her ear while the other just hung limply at her side. She started singing along again as she climbed the two flights of stairs up to her bedroom.

_(Tomorrow by Andrea McArdle)_

_The sun'll come out  
Tomorrow  
So ya gotta hang on  
'Til tomorrow  
Come what may  
Tomorrow! Tomorrow!  
I love ya tomorrow!  
You're always  
A day  
A way!_

Alice walked in as Johanna started to sing-along to "Head on Collision" by Hawk Nelson. Johanna stood in front of her window, and didn't turn around when she heard Alice enter. "You told zem last night when I was 'unting zat 'e was coming back today." Johanna stated in a voice that left no room for arguing.

"Your reaction was awesome." Alice said. Johanna spun around so fast that Alice experienced whiplash from her braided hair.

"My reaction was awesome! Mon Dieu!" Johanna said in a deadly calm and yet terrifying voice. " 'Ow would you like eet eef someone reminded you of ze absolutely 'orrible person you were forced to marry when you were 'uman. Zen someone you care about tells everyone but you zat zat person es coming back, just because you zought zeir reaction was 'awesome'. Did you even stop to consider 'ow I would feel about seeing 'eem again without prior knowledge of 'eem coming back?"

Alice hung her head. "No, I'm really sorry, Johanna. Everyone was glad that he was coming home, and I didn't want to ruin their happiness."

"I forgive you. I also understand why you did eet. I wouldn't ruin Carlisle's happiness for anytheeng en ze world. Please at least tell me next time" Johanna said softly as she hugged Alice.

"I forgot to mention it yesterday, but I really liked the locket you were wearing." Bella said as she and Johanna sat at the table nearest the exit to the parking lot again. "I also like the one you're wearing today as well."

"Zees locket?" Johanna asked pulling her locket with the Cullen crest on it out of her tote. She flipped it so Bella could see the engraved crest. Bella nodded. She slid her fingers across the locket feeling how cool it was. "Is this your family's crest?" she asked.

"Yep, eets ze Cullen family crest. Everyone en ze family 'as one, but en different variations."

"Like what?" Bella asked curiously.

"Well zeir crests are silver with a black background. Uncle Carlisle 'as a ring. Aunt Esme 'as a bracelet. Alice's es on a choker, while Rosalie's es on a pendant. Ze boys all 'ave zeir's on leather cuffs zat zey wear on zeir wrists." Johanna said and then finished up the last bit of her sub. She looked up at the clock.

"I really 'ate to 'ave to leave you like zees, but I promised someone zat I would meet zem before class and as you know, my 'estory class es on ze ozer side of ze school from 'ere. I am really sorry." Johanna said apologetically.

"It's alright. It'll probably take me awhile anyway with all the snow and ice." Bella said. Johanna smiled. She picked up her tote and left the cafeteria.

Edward was waiting just out of sight of the cafeteria doors.

"You 'eard." Johanna said as she leaned against the wall next to him. Edward nodded. "Everyone heard you invite Bella to sit with you when put Lauren Mallory in her place. Now they all want to be invited to sit with you and Bella. They think it'll make them more popular, sitting with the foreign French girl and the new girl."

Johanna laughed. Boys and girls alike gave them envious glances. "Maybe ef you get your act togezer, I'll invite you to seet with us. Zen people will really want to be a part of our elusive table." Johanna pushed off the wall to stare at Edward. Her face turned serious. "I really like Bella and I would very much like to keep 'er friendship. Could you possibly try to be nice and polite to her s'il vous plait?" Johanna spun around, but then completed the spin by facing Edward again. "On anozer note, I try not to remember Grégoire, so ef you would stop reminding me of 'eem, I'd be very grateful."

"I'll try my hardest." Edward said. "I would like to apologize for my behavior on that day. I was stressed, but I didn't mean to offend you. Could we possibly start over?"

Johanna smiled her rare eye twinkling smile. It was the first time she used it around Edward. "J'adorerais que. I'd love zat." Johanna then reached up and kissed Edward on both cheeks. "Bonjour, I am Madame Johanna Jacqueline Pierre D'Abney." She curtsied.

Edward looked at her curiously. Johanna shook her head. "Zat es my married name. Only Carlisle's allowed to use eet and 'e only uses eet, when 'e mad at me or es trying to get a point across."

Edward nodded. He brought Johanna's tiny right hand up to his lips and kissed it. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Madame. My name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." He said.

"Ze pleasure es all mine, M'sieur. I shall see you after class, no?" Without waiting for an answer, she walked off to class singing "Beau comme le soleil" under her breath.

Using his vampire speed, Edward got to Biology before Bella and was ready when her scent hit him as she sat down next to him. He turned his ochre eyes towards her.

"Hello, I'm sorry that I didn't get the chance to introduce myself. I'm Edward Cullen and your Bella Swan."

Bella nodded. She probably would have asked how he knew she liked to be called Bella, but then she figured that Johanna had told them about her and her preferences. Beside that little fact, Bella was shocked that he was even talking to her, much less being so polite. Edward smiled at her. "How do you like Forks?"

"It's too cold and wet for my liking." Bella replied honestly. She wondered why he was being nice to her all of sudden. She would have to ask Johanna later. _'Johanna! That's probably it. It was most likely him she had to talk to during lunch. She did say that Angela and myself were her only friends outside of her cousins.'_ Bella thought as Mr. Banner began class and told them about the lab they were doing today on the stages of mitosis.

"Ladies first." Edward said. Bella nodded and looked into the microscope. "It's Prophase."

"May I?" Edward asked. She started to push the microscope over to him, when their hands touched Bella felt an electric shock run threw her body. She wondered if he felt it too, as he pulled the microscope towards him, repeated her answer and then wrote it down.

He switched the slides. This time Bella, asked if she could see it after he called it. Edward smirked as she said he was right. He wrote it down, as she switched the slides and called out the stage.

"So why are you in the rainiest town in the continental U.S., if you don't like the cold and wet?" he asked.

"It's complicated." Bella replied.

"I'm sure I can keep up."

Bella looked at him for a moment then answered. "My mom got remarried."

"And you don't like the guy?" Edward asked interrupting her.

"No, Phil is fine, but he's a minor league baseball player, so he's away a lot. My mom has always stayed with me, but I know she wants to be with him."

Edward noticed that Bella's deep chocolate eyes were very much like Johanna's. They were both very expressive. "So she sent you here?" Edward assumed.

"No, I sent myself." Bella said slightly indignant. She had no idea why she was even telling him these things.

"That doesn't seem fair." Edward asked puzzled. Bella looked at him. "Haven't you heard life isn't fair?"

Edward smirked. "I do believe I've heard that before."

Bella was about to ask why he cared, but Mr. Banner chose that moment to check up on them. "So, you didn't think to let Miss Swan do the lab, Mr. Cullen?"

"Actually, she identified three out of five of the stages." Edward told him politely. Mr. Banner turned to Bella. "You've done this lab before, Miss Swan?"

"Not with onion root."

"Whitefish blastula?" Mr. Banner asked again. Bella nodded. Mr. Banner nodded and moved on.

"Good thing their partners. Gives everyone else a chance to learn something." He said under his breath making Edward smirk broadly.

"Do you wear contacts?" Bella asked abruptly as she got her gym clothes out of her locker. Edward, who was standing near her was about to answer when they heard a familiar French lilt. "You wear contacts, Edward? Why didn't you tell me?" Johanna asked with mock surprise. She leaned against the locker next to Bella's. Edward glared at her, but she merely stuck her tongue out at him.

"You very well know that I don't wear contacts." Then he said too quiet for Bella to hear. "Thank you."

Johanna nodded minutely. "Come on Bella, I'll walk to ze gym with you, eet's on my way to ze library."

"Don't you have French class?" Edward asked.

"Nope, dropped eet. Déjà, je parle français."

Edward and Bella stared at her. Johanna giggled, which caused people, mostly boys, to stop and stare. "I already speak French. Quite fluently at zat." She said as she and Bella walked away.

"Find out anyzeeng interesting?" Johanna asked as she polished off her deer later that night. Edward had found his own dinner before her, but wanted to talk to Johanna, so he waited patiently for her to finish.

"I did in fact. Her eyes are like yours, very expressive. Their like bottomless pits."

Johanna smirked at that comment and Edward pretended not to notice.

"She's extremely kind and selfless. She moved in with Chief Swan, because she knew her mother wanted to be with her new husband."

"Wow! Zat's really neat and uncommon, which I like."

Johanna hid her kill and slowly headed for the house with Edward.

"I can't read her mind either." Edward said after a while. Johanna stared at him for a long moment then gasped. "We 'ave more en common, zen I zought. Friendly, kind, expressive eyes, book readers. We both came from sunny places. We both love ze sun, and we're both mental mutes." She said listing them on her finger. Edward just nodded in agreement.

When they reached the house, Edward headed for his piano. Johanna squealed loudly.

"Vous jouez du piano? C'est merveilleux! You play?"

Carlisle chuckled up in his office and thought. _'You found a way into her heart now, Edward.'_

"He composes as well." Esme said as she came in from the dark yard and seated herself next to Alice on the couch.

Johanna was awe struck. _'He plays and composes his own music? I like him a lot better now. Good piano players are hard to find these days.'_ Johanna thought.

Everyone didn't have to be Edward or Jasper, to know that Johanna had a new level of respect for Edward.

"Play for her." Esme said. Edward played Esme's favorite. Johanna stood in the middle of the room with her eyes closed listening to the music. Every now and then a body part would twitch, begging to move to the music. Once he finished, Johanna clapped loudly.

"What else can you play?"

"Practically everything and all by memory of course." Alice chirped. Jasper came down and scooped Alice onto his lap. Johanna let out another high pitch squeal and dashed up stairs. She came down a second later wearing a tan leotard with darker embellished top, light pink tights, light pink ballet shoes and a light pink filmy dance skirt that hung lightly at her sides. Her long braid of hair was wrapped up in an elegant bun inside a fancy bun holder.

"Can you play Chopin's Waltz #7 in C Sharp?" Johanna asked happily. "Certainly." Edward replied with a slight smile. Johanna walked to the wall and pretended there was a ballet bar, like up in her room. "Whenever you're ready, maestro." Johanna said slipping into the prima ballerina inside her. Everyone watched Johanna go through her exercises and by the end of the song, she was in the middle of the room again.

"Very nice 'ardware floors 'ere as well." She said softly to no one in particular.

"Any other requests, Johanna?" Edward asked. Johanna thought for a moment. "Chopin's Nocturne." She said as she got into position. The next song was slower and longer than the one before it, but it was no less beautiful. Edward played flawlessly while Johanna's lithe dancer's body moved in time with the music: Slow, graceful and elegant.

Edward played all night, while Johanna danced to different kinds of music; classical, contemporary and some of Edward's own music.

**Well Edward and Johanna's relationship is getting back on track. Coming up next is the car crash.**

**Translations:**

"Mon Dieu!" = "My goodness!"

"Vous jouez du piano? C'est merveilleux!" = "You play the piano? That's wonderful!"


	11. Taking Sides

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**The first part of this chapter was hard to write, but I had fun writing the huge argument. **

**Thanks again to my big sis, Caitlin, or **_**Gotta Dance 88**_** for being my beta.**

Chapter 11: Taking Sides

"I 'ave a bad feeling about today." Johnna said as she positioned her chocolate brown wool beret on top of her braid in front of her mirrors. She was wearing a dusty rose cropped cardigan with a matching scarf, a dark brown silk camisole, dark demin jeans, and fancy brown flats. She wore a vintage gold and rose bracelets and pink pearl drop earrings with gold flowers. Over her arm was a fluffy silver parka.

"How so?" Alice asked, straightening her silver satin ruffled blouse. She had a gray and white plaid Burberry trench coat over the side of the bed.

Johnna's face twisted in concentration. "Can't tell exactly."

Alice pulled on her soft off-white high heeled dress boots. They walked downstairs together.

"Wow Rosalie. You look good. I really like the jacket." Alice told Rosalie. Rosalie smirked from her position next to Emmett. She had a black cropped bolero jacket with a white pleated front cami underneath, with black legging styled jeans and black platform ankle boots.

"It's icy out there." Emmett told everyone as they got to school.

"Great, humans slipping everywhere." Rosalie groaned.

"Wait." Johnna called out. Everyone turned towards her. Jasper moved towards her as she began to mumble and rub her temples. "Not good. Not good at all. Not 'er."

Her explanation was cut off by a high pitch scream. Some teenager had lost control of his car. And it was headed head long towards Bella Swan. They all froze and held their breath as they heard the shattering crunch of the van folding around Bella's truck bed. The Cullens and Johnna heard a low oath and turned to see that Edward was nowhere in sight.

"He didn't. That idiot!" Rosalie hissed. She walked back to Emmett's jeep with Emmett and Jasper.

Alice and Johnna waited till Bella was safely in the ambulance that had pulled into the parking lot.

"There's going to be a huge argument, passed off as a discussion when we get home." Alice said as they ran home.

Everyone was on pins and needles when Carlisle, Edward and Rosalie finally got home. Emmett and Jasper had dropped her off at the hospital, as she had wanted to talk to Edward and Carlisle.

"Family meeting, now." Carlisle announced. They all headed for the dining room.

"So, zees es ze use of ze ozer wise useless table." Johnna said softly as she followed them into the dining room. Carlisle sat at the head of the table with Esme standing next to him. Edward sat to the right of Carlisle while Rosalie sat on his left. Jasper sat next to Rosalie as Alice went to sit next to Edward. Emmett hesitated for a moment. He smiled sadly at Edward and Alice, before heading to his wife's side of the table. They all turned to Johnna, who was watching them amusedly.

"Which side?" Esme asked gently. Johnna looked a Carlisle; her vivid eyes alight with amusement. "Voilà donc comment les vampires américains régler leurs problèmes?"( So this is how American vampires settle their problems?)

Carlisle glared at her. All Johnna did was laugh at him. This laugh was unlike any laugh the Cullens had heard from Johnna before, but Carlisle had heard it before. He heard it the day Edward left. It was not the nervous or carefree childlike laugh; instead it was highly amused, with a dark vicious edge to it.

"This isn't funny." Rosalie hissed. Johnna spun around to face Rosalie and Rosalie backed away from Johnna's smirking face.

"Au contraire, mon cher. Je trouve cela très amusant." (On the contrary, my dear. I find this very funny.)

Rosalie flinched as Johnna tactfully reminded her that Johnna was old enough to be her many great grandmother. Carlisle stood abruptly.

"Johnna Jacqueline Pierre D'Abney." He said, his voice dripping with authority. Johnna flinched at her human husband's name and then began to glare daggers at Carlisle.

"Cesser de lui cette instinant intimider." (Stop bullying her, this instant.)

Everyone backed away from Carlisle and Johnna, when they saw Johnna's eyes go pitch black and saw flecks of fire popping in and out of them. Johnna walked in front of Carlisle and made herself grow to Carlisle's height.

"Comment oser vous! Je ne suis pas partie de votre coven. Je suis offensé! Je n'étais pas l'intimider!" (How dare you! I'm not part of your coven. I'm offended! I wasn't intimidating her!) The flecks of fire in Johnna's eyes grew large as Johnna finished her rant. Carlisle sat down and gently, but firmly said. "Je suis désolé pour vous offenser. Vous êtes effrayer la famille." (I'm sorry I offended you. You're scaring the family.)

Johnna returned to her proper height and danced to the other side of the table, muttering. She sat on the table between Emmett and the empty seat next to Alice. Carlisle ignored Johnna's pointed glare and turned to Edward, who spoke. "I didn't mean to put anyone at risk and for that I am sorry. I take for responsibility for my actions."

Rosalie glared threatening at him. "You mean you're going to fix it?"

"Not the way you're thinking of. I'm willing…"

"Stop right zere, Edward." Johnna interrupted him, not bothering to stop glaring at Carlisle. "What you are willing to do es stupid and will only create a bigger mess. What es ze saying 'You're digging yourself a hole and the only way to get out is to stop digging'. Ef you leave, eet will only encourage 'er to talk, because she'll know, ef she doesn't already, zat you 'ave somezeeng to 'ide."

Emmett nodded at Johnna. "She's right, Edward. You leaving would be the opposite of helpful. We need you now more than ever to see what the humans are thinking."

"She won't say anything." Edward said. Carlisle shook his head, "We don't know that." Johnna made a very unladylike snort. Rosalie smacked her palm onto the table with a bang, making a small dent in the table. Carlisle held up his hand. "One moment Rose, then you can speak."

Rosalie grumbled. Carlisle turned to Johnna. "I would appreciate it, if you would stop glaring daggers at me Johnna." Johnna smirked and cocked an eyebrow. Carlisle glared, and then sighed at what Johnna had implied. "I would appreciate it if you didn't do that either, besides you don't own any." Johnna raised her eyebrow suggestively, making Carlisle roll his eyes.

"She can't be allowed the chance to talk." Rosalie said, drawing attention away from Johnna and Carlisle's more personal argument.

"We've left rumors behind before, Rose." Edward reminded her. "Rumors and suspicion, but not evidence." Rosalie countered.

"Rose," Carlisle warned, but Rosalie interrupted him. "Let me finish, Carlisle. She hit her head today. We'll make it look like she died in her sleep. Humans do it all the time. I'm capable of control and I wouldn't leave evidence."

Carlisle held out his hand. "Stop Rosalie. I turned my back in Rochester, because you deserved justice. This is different. The Swan girl is innocent."

"It's nothing personal. It's to protect our family." Rosalie argued. Carlisle thought for a while. The only sound was Johnna humming an unfamiliar French song. Carlisle inclined his head to look at her and raised an eyebrow in question. She shrugged, not bothering to look innocent and sent him a look that clearly said, 'You offended me and now you're paying for it.'

Carlisle closed his eyes and slowly shook his head. His eyes reopened and he looked at everyone, but Johnna. "I very much want our family to be _worth_ protecting. The occasion accident or lapse in judgment is regrettably part of who we are. We risk losing the essence of who we are, if we start making exceptions to protect ourselves."

"It's being responsible." Rosalie scowled.

Johnna turned her heated glare on to Rosalie. "Non, et's not, mon cher. Et's called being callous. All 'uman life es precocious and shouldn't be treated with such callousness, but with respect. Why on earth would you want to lower yourself to ze level of 'uman scum 'o does such things on a regular basis?"

Carlisle turned to the family and asked. "The question is whether we should move or not?"

Rosalie moaned. "I don't want to move again. We can actually be normal here."

Edward looked at Jasper, who had been keeping himself aloof from the discussion.

"Jasper."

Jasper looked at him emotionless. "I won't allow her to pay for my mistake." He said. Rosalie snorted. Carlisle glanced at her in warning and she quieted down. Johnna made a whooing noise. Carlisle chuckled, "What did it tell you?"

"I know zat zees es Edward's chance to speak, but I zeenk I found a better way. May I?" She asked curiously. Carlisle nodded. Johnna shared a look with Alice and moved till she sat directly in front of Jasper. Jasper's hard, determined eyes looked directly into Johnna's soft, but equally determined eyes.

"I know what you're going to say, and I'm not saying zat eet's not emportant, but I want you to listen to me. Can you do zat?" She asked in the same soft motherly voice that Esme had. Jasper considered her for a moment. Her emotions were nothing like her had felt from anyone, but Esme.

"Eet's a simple yes or no question."

"Yes, ma'am." Jasper said, his southern drawl coming out. Johnna smiled softly at him.

"Bon," Johnna said in that same soft voice. "Eet es true zat Bella Swan should 'ave died today." Edward growled, but Jasper held Johnna's undivided attention. Her vivid eyes never left his own. "I know zat you don't want Alice to live en ze slightest danger. Unlike Edward, I know what eet's like to 'ave a mate and I 'ave an idea of your previous life."

"No you don't ma'am." Jasper told her. Johnna's voice and eyes remained soft as she reproached him.

"Non, mon cher garçon. My dear Major Whitlock, I am ze only one en zees room, 'o 'as any idea what you've been zrough." She said softly, shaking her tiny head. " 'Ave you forgotten zat I lived with ze Volturi for eight plus years." Her eyes took on a faraway look, as if she was remembering her time with the Volturi. "I was 183 at the time and not yet immune to 'uman blood. All zat 'uman blood." Johnna shook her head sadly. "Eet's not easy being around all zat blood while constantly fighting ze urge to drink eet."

Absent mindedly, Johnna took off her cardigan, her skin turning deathly pale as she did so, and showed Jasper the silvery white half crescent scars that covered, sometimes overlapping, her arms, and shoulders. "As you can see, I know full well what eets like to receive multiple bites. As you well know, one does not become respected and yet feared by all by merely seeting on ones derrière." Her eyes regained their determination as she came back to the present. "All zat being said, I shall be severely put out ef you even zeenk of killing Mademoiselle Bella Swan." Johnna then moved to sit between Carlisle and Rosalie. Jasper was still gazing at Johnna's scarred arms.

"Jazz," Alice said reaching across to squeeze Jasper's hand. He looked over at Alice "Don't bother Alice. I know you can protect yourself, but…."

Alice interrupted him. "I was going to ask you for a favor." She smiled over at Johnna, who giggled. Edward's mouth dropped open, but he quickly shut it.

"I know you love me, so thanks. I'd love it, if you didn't try to kill Bella. First, Edward's serious and I don't want the two of you fighting. Second, she's going to be my best friend."

Jasper gasped. Alice continued. "I'm going to love her some day and like Johnna, I'll be very put out as well, if you don't let her be."

Alice sighed in relief as Jasper's resolve wavered. "Ah, that's better. See, Edward was right. Bella's not going to say anything."

"Alice?" Edward asked dismayed. Alice and Johnna smiled. _'Johnna and I saw a change coming.'_ Alice thought. "What does that mean?" Edward asked again. Alice and Johnna's smiles grew bigger. Alice thought again. _'Just try leaving' _Edward tried but couldn't. _'See you can't.'_ Alice thought

"What's going on?" Emmett asked impatiently.

"Edward's falling in love with a human." Rosalie jeered.

Johnna glared at her. "You did zat very same zeeng, Rosalie Lillian 'ale and don't bozer telling me zat eet's different, because eet's not."

Johnna whispered in Carlisle's ear. He nodded. A huge Cheshire cat grin spread across Johnna's face. She looked right at Rosalie, making everyone wary. "I'm going to be keeping my keen fairy eyes on you, Rosalie 'ale. One zought of 'arming or killing Mademoiselle Bella and you won't be able to get anywhere near 'er. My mental and physical shields are intertwined and are limitless en zere coverage."

She twisted to face Edward. "You'll zank Alice and I for zees, later." With that she whirled around and danced out of the dining room.

"Now that that's settled." Carlisle said turning to face Rosalie. "She's completely serious and won't hesitate to make good on her threat. She won't hesitate to hurt you should you get in her way. Johnna looks sweet and innocent, but she's extremely lethal, conniving, and mischievous. I wouldn't try her patience if I was you. One thing you should know about fairies. Their emotions change without warning." Carlisle warned. He got up and led Esme out of the room.

Rosalie turned to Edward. He shook his head and headed to the door, where he turned to look at her. "He was telling you a bit about Johnna's nature."

Rosalie swallowed nervously.

**That was hard to write. I had fun writing Johnna and Carlisle's argument, because they don't have to talk to communicate. They use facial expressions and Johnna's variety of noises and sounds. **


	12. Protecting Bella Swan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I also don't own anything to do with 'The Scarlet Pimpernel' books, or movies, but I do own the cd from the musical and the 1982 movie version of the book. It's my favorite version!**

**I recently fell in love with the song Johnna sings. I think it suits Johnna.**

**Thanks again to my big sis, Caitlin, or**__Gotta Dance 88__**for being my beta. Huge thanks to **thatguyyousaw** for the PM you sent. Thank you! It really made my day and made me more excited about writing this story!**

**I have a link to my polyvore account for the outfits on my profile. My sis says that I have good tastes. I will also put up a link to the song, for those who don't know it.**

**Also for those who don't know, Jean is pronounced 'John' in French.**

"**Proud of You" is the property of Fiona Fung**

Chapter 12 – Protecting Bella Swan

After the discussion, Carlisle and Esme headed out to hunt and everyone but Edward went to their respective bedrooms. Johnna soon joined Edward in the kitchen after changing. She was now wore a gold metallic Italian leather jacket over top of a magenta silk tank top, a cotton voile skirt and Vie Couture high heeled shoes. She had a pearl bracelet and earrings, and a silver 'Star Drop' necklace. Her long hair was hanging freely about her body, held back with a magenta headband with its long extensions lying on her shoulder.

"Rosalie and Jasper are ignoring you. Rosalie es pissed at me for pointing out zat Emmett was 'uman when she fell en love with 'eem." She said matter-of-factly as she jumped on to a counter and sat on it, her legs hanging down. Edward walked over and leaned against the neighboring counter. "Thank you for doing that though. Showing Jasper your scars helped him realize that someone else in this house really does understand part of what he's been through."

Johnna smiled softly. "Eet's not somezeeng I'm proud of. I was just so glad to find someone 'o understood what eet was like to 'ave lost a mate, not mention WWII was going on. I was ze Volturi's favorite form of execution, 'aving never seen a fairy fight before, much less one that is also half vampire." Johnna covered her face with her hands. "I can't believe I just told you and everyone en zese 'ouse zat."

Edward didn't know how to comfort Johnna, normally Carlisle did it. He decided to get Johnna to think of something else. "Johnna"

She looked at him, her eyes full of curiosity and yet a bit fearful.

"How did you know that showing Jasper your scars was going to help?"

"Fairy intuition. I just know zeengs. Zeengs zat are important for right now and zeengs zat won't 'appen for a while." She laughed a little, and her eyes were once again alight with amusement. "I'm just like Peter Whitlock."

"Who?"

"Peter Whitlock es a vampire zat Jasper sired during ze Newborn Wars and took Jasper's last name. 'E and 'es mate, Charlotte, were ze ones 'o rescued Jasper from zat lifestyle, but I'm sure you know zat. 'E's like me and just knows zeengs. 'E's also a cocky braggart, and always 'as an annoyingly cocky or smug grin on 'es face. 'E and Charlotte are a lot like Emmett and Rosalie."

"You mean they...like sex?" Edward asked hesitantly. Johnna laughed and almost fell off the countertop. "Oui, zey do, but eets ze understatement of ze century. Zey love sex. Zey are very open about zeir love life and make comments on ozer's people's."

"And you're friends with them why, ma petit chérie?" Carlisle asked as he and Esme entered the kitchen.

"Charlotte Whitlock es a very good friend of mine, zank you very much. Zough I could 'ardly care less about Peter." Johnna said in a very haughty voice.

Carlisle merely cocked an eyebrow, making Johnna roll her eyes and smirk. "Beaux-vous l'homme curieux ancienne. I am fond of Peter as well. When 'e's not being an annoying cocky braggart, 'es a lot of fun to be around. Very mischievous and all zat."

Carlisle and Esme left and Johnna and Edward entered a comfortable silence.

"Oh, I've been meaning to do zat. What time es et? Plenty of time." Johnna muttered awhile later, as she hopped down and headed for the door. She spun around. "I'm just going to be dancing in my room, but you are more zan welcome to join me."

Edward followed her to her room and sat next to her on her bed. She turned to him. "Zere's somezeeng about you, because I 'aven't told anyone, not even Carlisle, what I just told you about living with ze Volturi."

"Perhaps it's because you're both old souls." Carlisle said a floor below them. Johnna nodded. "Better to have loved and lost, then not loved at all."

Edward looked curiously at Johnna. "How did you meet Jacque?"

The familiar faraway look entered Johnna's eyes and a huge smile lit up her face. She leaned back against the pillows on her daybed. "I was en M'sieur Beaufort's store, looking for ribbons. M'sieur Beaufort was friends with my père and always sold 'es furniture en 'es store. I 'eard …..Well, why don't I show my memory?" Johnna said. Edward was shocked that Johnna was actually going to let him into her mind, but he nodded.

Johnna's memory

_Johnna stood near a table full of ribbons. A 14-year-old boy with warm gray eyes and short, curly, dirty, blond hair, walked up behind her. "Je suggère les rubans bleu claires. Elles complètent vos yeux."_

_Johnna turned around and smiled at him. "__Merci Monsieur. Vous devez être Jacque Beaufort__."_

_He did a little bow. "Je suis. Puis-je vous demander votre nom?"_

_Johnna smiled and replied with a curtsy. "Je suis Johnna Pierre."_

"_Fille de Monsieur Jean Pierre."_

"_Oui."_

_Jacque soon left to help another customer. Johnna smiled as she picked up a pair of light blue ribbons and headed for the counter where Monsieur André Beaufort stood.__Monsieur Beaufort smiled brightly as Johnna reached him. _

"_Bonjour Mademoiselle Johnna. Il est bon de vous voir à nouveau. J'espère que Jacque était capable de vous aider à trouver ce que vous avez besoin?"_

_Johnna smiled back at him and handed him the money for the ribbons. "__Il n'a, Monsieur.__"_

""_Donnez votre père mes meilleures salutations et lui dire que j'ai beaucoup aimé son dernier morceau__." Monsieur Beaufort called out as she opened the door. She waved and said _

"_Je vais Monsieur. Au revoir."_

End of memory

Johnna closed her mind and walked over to her window, staring out into the front yard. Edward knew she was back in her hometown talking to Jacque. "We started to see more of each ozer and not just en ze store. 'E was so sweet and gentlemanly, like Carlisle. 'E was one of zree men, en zat town, 'o actually asked for my opinion on several zeengs. Ze ozer two were my brozer, and Carlisle. "

Edward walked over and gave her an awkward hug. He still didn't know how to act around her and on top of that was his interest in Bella Swan. She gave him a soft understanding smile. "Merci. Ze song I was going to be choreographing, before reminds me of him. Would you like to 'ear eet?"

Edward nodded and sat back down on her bed as Johnna turned on her iPod. The music started and she began to dance and sing along.

"_Love in your eyes_

_Sitting silent by my side_

_Going on Holding hand_

_Walking through the nights_

_Hold me up Hold me tight_

_Lift me up to touch the sky_

_Teaching me to love with heart_

_Helping me open my mind_

_I can fly_

_I'm proud that I can fly_

_To give the best of mine_

_Till the end of the time_

_Believe me I can fly_

_I'm proud that I can fly_

_To give the best of mine_

_The heaven in the sky"_

Edward had seen Johnna dancing in Alice's mind, but it was nothing like sitting right in front of her, while she was doing it. It was mesmerizing, watching Johnna's lithe little body moving elegantly and gracefully across the floor.

"_Can't you believe that you light up my way_

_No matter how that ease my path_

_I'll never lose my faith_

_See me fly_

_I'm proud to fly up high_

_Show you the best of mine_

_Till the end of the time_

_Believe me I can fly_

_I'm __singing__ in the sky_

_Show you the best of mine_

_The heaven in the sky_

_Nothing can stop me_

_Spread my wings _

_so wide"_

"Wow, that's a lovely song Johnna."

He was sure that if Johnna could blush, she would be.

"You really are a prima ballerina. I thought ballerinas always wore some sort of ballet shoes, but you were dancing in high heels."

Johnna laughed slightly. "Non, not everyone 'o dances es a ballerina. I quite often will dance in whatever I'm wearing, even ef I'm barefooted."

Alice came in then, wearing a sleeveless cream blouse with a black long sleeved shirt underneath, a black swirl embroidered wrap skirt and black high heeled patent-leather pumps. "Em wants to leave, guys."

Edward handed Johnna her tote and the three of them left for Emmett's truck.

All the school wanted to know what happen yesterday and was crowding around Bella when they arrived. All Bella would said was that Edward had been standing near her and pulled her away from her truck. Bella was the only one to see Johnna slip her arm around Edward's as they walked in.

"I really don't care what she zeenks, Edward. She's being rude and selfish, not to mention 'orribly callous."

'_That sounds like Johnna, but wouldn't she be in the classroom already.' _Bella peeked around the corner and saw Johnna and Edward leaning against the wall near the door to Mr. Berty's English class.

"She hates change of any sort, and yet she liked it when you came to live with us." Edward said as Johnna rolled her eyes. "She liked eet, because Emmett likes me."

People were giving them looks, but they didn't seem to mind. "Eets not like she done anyzeeng. Oh, 'ello, Bella." Johnna called as she saw Bella walking around the corner. She turned to Edward. "I'll talk to you later."

He nodded and left. Bella and Johnna didn't get to talk much in class as they were reading out loud from the book they were reading.

"You are alright zough, no? I know you're probably sick of people asking you zat, but I almost 'ad an 'eart attack yesterday." Johnna said as she and Bella walked into the cafeteria, their arms interlocked.

"Yes I'm perfectly fine." Bella looked at her as she got her tray of food. Bella then did a double take "Wait, you almost had a heart attack yesterday? Are you okay? Why did you almost have a heart attack"

Johnna nodded somberly and they sat down at their usual table. Bella watched as Johnna's eyes became sad and then mad. "I've gotten really close to you and as you know I'm an orphan."

"How did that happen? I mean how you lose you your parents?" Bella asked as they sat down.

"I was 'ome during a school break and my parents 'ad gone out for ze night, leaving my brozer to look out for me. We got a call zat zey 'ad died en a car crash with some Americans driving on ze wrong side of ze road. So eet was just my brozer Mathieu and I. Zen a month later, Mathieu was coming to see me at ze French boarding school I went to. _'E_ got en an accident with some ozer Americans. Ze Americans weren't 'urt badly, but my brozer lived en an 'ospital room for two weeks before 'e died."

"Oh, I'm really sorry, I..." Bella started to say but Johnna cut her off rather brusquely. "Tout va bien. It's alright. You didn't know."

"You were going to tell me about your favorite book, yesterday." Bella said softly, switching topics. Johnna smiled enthusiastically and began to tell Bella all about The Scarlet Pimpernel. Bella could tell that Johnna was as passionate about the book as she was about Pride and Prejudice.

"You ready to go, Johnna?" Alice asked as she sat down next to Johnna. Bella blinked a couple of times. She hadn't noticed Alice sitting down or even coming over to their table.

Johnna got a mischievous look in her eye. "Oui. Bella, as I'm sure you already know, zees es Alice Cullen, one of my favorite cousins. Alice, Bella Swan. Now you've officially met."

"It's nice to officially meet you Bella. You can come with us if you like; after all, Mr. Banner's biology class is on the way to our history class." Alice said.

"Sure, I'd like that." Bella said.

"I mean you're actually wearing a skirt. You look very nice in skirts, by the way." Alice told Johnna as they neared Mr. Banner's classroom.

"Before I forget, are you going to the Spring Dance, Bella?" Alice asked. Bella shook her head. "I can't dance, not to mention that I'm a huge klutz. I'll see you later, Johnna. Oh and by the way, I think you should keep your hair down more often. It looks pretty when it's down." Bella said as she entered the classroom.

"I really like her, Johnna. She's really sweet and she's right about your hair. It is very pretty when it's down."

"Ets also very long. Someone could trip on it." Johnna laughed.

Alice and Johnna talked about Bella the whole way to History class.

The rest of the week was very much the same. Johnna would meet Bella at her truck and they would talk until they got to Bella's locker. They walked into the cafeteria together, sat and talked about a lot of different things. Alice would sometimes join them and then leave with them. Nothing out of the ordinary happened until Wednesday of the following week.

Jasper and Johnna were still ignoring each other during their library time. He still wasn't sure that letting Bella live was a good idea, but he knew that crossing his wife wasn't a good idea.

_Beep._ Johnna's purple Blackberry went off. She turned to look at it.

_Fairy – _

_Rosalie keeps changing her mind; I think she's going to try to hurt Bella._

_Do you have a plan?_

_* Pixie_

Johnna thought for a while. She had had an inkling of this outcome on the day of the car crash.

_Pixie –_

_I knew this was going to happen and yes I have a brilliant plan. _

_I'm going to need Jasper._

_~ Fairy_

"Come on, Jasper." Johnna said pulling a reluctant Jasper over to Bella's truck after school.

"Johnna, I don't think this a good idea." Jasper said nervously.

"Zeenk of eet as an exercise en self-control. A way to boost your confidence en controlling your bloodlust." Johnna replied softly. "Ze minute you feel uncomfortable, you can leave."

Jasper nodded. Johnna squeezed his hand reassuringly. She then caught Bella's attention.

"'Ello, Bella. I was wondering ef you could 'elp me with my trig 'omework? I would ask my family, but zeir all busy tonight." She glared at Jasper, who shrugged, indifferent to Johnna's plight.

"I sure that would be fine. Could you check with your uncle just to make that it's okay?" Bella asked uncertainly. Johnna smiled reassuringly and pulled out her phone.

Carlisle picked up quite quickly. "Hello, Dr. Cullen's office. What did you do now Johnna?"

Jasper chuckled at Carlisle's assumption. Johnna innocently asked. "What makes you zeenk I did anyzeeng?"

"I know you."

"Nozeeng 'appened. Es eet alright ef I go over to Bella's tonight?"

"Certainly, I'll see you on the morrow." He said and hung up. Johnna smiled brightly and turned to Bella. " 'E said yes. I'll go 'ome and pack. Will you drive me back over, Jasper?"

Jasper nodded. They walked back over to Emmett's truck.

"How did you actually become immune to human blood, Johnna?" Jasper asked as they entered the house. Johnna stopped just inside the door and leaned against the wall, her eyes held the now familiar far-away look. "As you know, I started my ballet training by doing Ballet d'action, which envolves expression of character and emotion zrough dancers' bodies and faces, razer zan zrough elaborate costumes and props. Being en a room with stagnate air, and lots of sweating 'umans, es not a picnic, but zen neizer es traveling around your native land and seeing 'ow war-ravaged eet es. I sang enfront of thousands of soldiers. Zen I went to Volterra." Johnna stopped abruptly and took a huge unneeded breath.

"You don't need to tell the rest." Jasper said softly. Johnna shook her head. "You won't 'ave to ze zeengs as I did, but it may 'elp you." She got off the wall and headed down to the basement where the Cullens stored all the hiking equipment they bought at Newton's Outfitters. "I stayed en ze room as ze Volturi fed and didn't 'old my breath. I stayed as long as I could control myself, but as soon as I couldn't, I disappeared and flew out to 'unt. Each time I stayed longer and longer. Aro was always 'oping zat I would crack and drink ze 'umans, but I never did."

She walked back up and put the things in Emmett's jeep. Alice handed her a small suitcase. "Zank you Alice." She said as she and Jasper walked to Emmett's Jeep. "Zen as you know, I co-founded Extraordinary Steeds, which is a ranch-like establishment. We give horseback riding lessons. It also is on the water."

_Knock, knock, knock._

Charlie opened the door to see a tiny girl about fourteen in front of him. She had a long blonde braid and vivid blue eyes. He looked behind her to see Jasper Hale.

"Ah, hello Jasper. What can I do for you and ….?"

Jasper nodded. "This is my cousin, Johnna Pierre, sir." Charlie nodded at Johnna, who merely smiled back.

"Johnna."

Charlie turned around to see Bella coming down the stairs to the door. "Hi, Jasper." She said shyly. She then turned to Charlie. "Johnna's spending the night. Remember I told you that my new friend was a French girl and had recently moved in with her uncle, Dr. Cullen."

Charlie looked back at Johnna. "So, you're the niece, I've been hearing about. I'm glad to see that you've already made some friends." Charlie smiled and walked back to the game on TV.

"Did you bring it?" Bella asked. Johnna smiled. "Yep, I did. Zank you Jasper." She said as Jasper set down her sleeping bag in the house.

"Do you need me to get you in the morning?" He asked. Johnna shook her head. "Nope, I'll drive to school with Bella."

Jasper nodded in agreement and then left.

"We'll have to wait awhile to watch your movie." Bella said as they brought Johnna's things to her room. "No, we won't. I brought my own portable DVD player."

So Johnna set up the DVD player and movie while Bella got some snacks. They finally got settled as the opening title of the 1982 version of The Scarlet Pimpernel began to play.

**Translations:**

"Beaux-vous l'homme curieux ancienne." = "Fine, you nosy old man."

"Je suggère les rubans bleu claires. Elles complètent vos yeux." = "I suggest the clear blue ribbons. They complement your eyes."

"Merci Monsieur. Vous devez être Jacque Beaufort." = "Thank you Sir. You must be Jacque Beaufort."

"Je suis. Puis-je vous demander votre nom?" = "I am. Can I ask for your name?

"Je suis Johnna Pierre." = "I am Johnna Pierre."

"Fille de Monsieur Jean Pierre." = "Daughter of Jean Pierre."

"Bonjour Mademoiselle Johnna. Il est bon de vous voir à nouveau. J'espère que Jacque était capable de vous aider à trouver ce que vous avez besoin?" = "Hello Miss Johnna. It is good to see you again. I hope that Jacque was able to help you find what you need?"

"Il n'a, Monsieur." = "He did, Sir."

"Donnez votre père mes meilleures salutations et lui dire que j'ai beaucoup aimé son dernier morceau." = "Give your father my best regards and tell him that I thoroughly enjoyed his latest piece."

"Je vais Monsieur. Au revoir." = "I will Sir. Goodbye."


	13. Spring Dance Offers

**Chapter 13 - Spring Dance Offers**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **'Twilight'** or **'The Scarlet Pimpernel'**.**

**Thanks to **Gotta Dance 88** for being my beta. Thanks also to **Mackenzie L.** for her wonderful comments about my stories. **

Johnna lay in her sleeping bag on the floor in Bella's room with her eyes closed; one would have thought she was sleeping. Instead she was thinking of her Jacque. She spent many nights like this, tucked under the covers. It was the closest thing she had to dreaming. Her blissful reminiscing was interrupted by her intuition flaring. She flittered over to Bella's drawers and pulled out the long sleeved gray cable neck top, and placed it on top of everything else. Johnna slid back into her sleeping bag, as she heard Bella and Charlie waking up.

"Good morning Johnna." Bella said as she got out of bed. Johnna smiled at her. "Bonjour, Bella." Bella turned around the gray top in her hand. "Doesn't that mean hello?"

"Oui, il le fait. Eet does, but eet also means good morning."

Bella nodded and headed to the bathroom with her clean clothes. Johnna rolled up her sleeping bag and packed up her belongings. She smiled when she saw the outfit Alice had picked out for her.

Bella was slightly shocked as she entered the kitchen after her shower. Johnna was sitting opposite Charlie at the table with a breakfast sandwich in front of her. It was easy to see as she chatted, that she had the police chief wrapped around her tiny finger. Her outfit was similar to the one she had worn the other day; flouncy cream skirt, long sleeved plum shirt, white leggings and pink leather ballet flats. A tan jacket hung over the back her chair. Also like yesterday, her hair has hanging loosely about her tiny body. Part of it was tucked behind her left ear, revealing a rosy pink pearl stud earring. She pushed a similar sandwich in front of Bella as she sat down. "I made you and your papá breakfast en return for letting me spend ze night."

Charlie asked her about how she was adjusting to life in the States and living with the Cullens and soon it was time to leave. Charlie stood in the doorway as Bella and Johnna put her things in Bella's truck. "Don't be a stranger, Johnna." He said as Johnna tightened the bronze bow on her jacket.

"I really like your papá. 'E's very nice." Johnna said as they arrived at Forks High. Bella immediately noticed that the Cullens were standing in front of the car and were staring in her and Johnna's direction. Johnna handed Bella her sleeping bag and inclined her head towards the Cullens. "Come on, I want to introduce you to someone."

When they reached the huge red jeep, Jasper took Johnna's belongings and put them in the trunk, while Johnna was swept into a huge bear hug by a huge burly guy with short curly brown hair. Bella remembered that his name was Emmett.

"You can put me down now, you big oaf." Johnna said playfully. Emmett immediately let go of her, but instead of falling on her butt, as Emmett was much taller than her, Johnna landed lightly on her feet. "Bella, zees es my big bear of a cousin, Emmett Cullen. Emmett, Bella Swan." Johnna bounced back over to Bella's side. "Now you've officially met everyone, well except for Aunt Esme, but you'll meet 'er soon enough."

Bella looked doubtfully behind Emmett to see Rosalie glaring at her. Johnna noticed this. "Oh zats just Rosalie." She said indifferently as she pulled her towards the school buildings.

"Attention and admiration are like air to Rosalie. She's just jealous zat you're getting more attention zen she es."

"I don't like getting attention." Bella mumbled, making Johnna laugh. "I've noticed zat."

"Hey Johanna." Emmett boomed as he walked up to Bella and Johnna in the lunch line. Johnna glared at him. Emmett handed her, her tote, completely unfazed by Johnna's glare. "You dropped this in the parking lot, Johanna."

"Purposefully mispronounce my name again, and I will 'et you over ze 'ead with my tote."

Bella was surprised when Emmett looked at Johnna's serious expression, and then grimaced while glancing at her tote. "Bye Johnna" He said as he dashed back to the Cullen table. The cafeteria erupted into hushed conversations, as Bella and Johnna took their usual seats. Johnna took out her thermos and took a sip.

"Why was Emmett scared of you hitting him? It probably wouldn't hurt him right?" Bella asked. Johnna smirked and took another sip before answering. "With enough force, be'ind eet and everyzeeng zat's en my tote, eet'll 'urt a lot. Even to Emmett. After all I 'ave zees," She shook her thermos. "A couple of text books, The Scarlet Pimpernel, and assorted girl zeengs."

They, mostly Bella, ate in silence for a while, before Bella spoke again. "I like the way your hair hangs about your body, when it's down. It's really pretty and…." Bella stopped talking and so did all other noise in the cafeteria. Mike Newton was heading for the 'new girls' table'. Johnna tilted her head, causing her hair to sprawl out on the table. Looking at Johnna, Bella knew why Mike was approaching them. The only other person who ever came near their table was Alice.

"Hey Johnna. Your hair looks really pretty. You should leave it down more often." Mike said confidently. "I should, should I?" Johnna said in soft yet sensual way. Mike looked stunned for a moment, before shaking himself out of it. He grinned in a way that was supposed to be sexy, but was anything but. "So I was wondering if you wanted to come to the spring dance with me this Saturday." Mike's face showed that he expected Johnna to accept. He could not have been more shocked at Johnna's reply.

"First of all, eets a Sadie 'awkins dance, meaning zat ze girls ask ze guys and not vice versa. Second," She leaned closer to Mike as if she was going to tell him a secret. "You see zose guys over zere?" She asked indicating Jasper and Emmett who were glaring daggers at Mike. Mike gulped nervously and nodded. "Well ef you want me to go with you, you'll 'ave to ask zem first and zen wait for me to ask you."

Mike nodded nervously and hurried out of the cafeteria. Johnna put her thermos in her tote and turned to face Bella. " 'Ave fun en Biology. 'opefully, Edward won't annoy or ignore you. You can always tell me, ef 'e does."

"Are all your male cousins scared of you?"

"Only zose, 'o need to be." Johnna smirk. "After all, the deadliest things come in small packages, no?" Johnna then left the cafeteria with a sly smile on her face.

Mike perched himself on Bella and Edward's lab table, like he had done every day since the car accident. "Jessica asked me to go to the Spring Dance with her." He said whilst looking at his shoes.

"That's great, Mike. You'll have fun together."

Mike looked up at her. "I told her, I'd think about it."

"Why?" Bella asked disappointedly.

"I thought you were going to ask me."

"I think you should tell her, yes Mike."

"Why, did you already ask someone?" Mike glared at Edward, who was listening to their conversation. Bella shook her head. "I'm not going to the dance. In fact I'm going to Seattle that day."

"Can't you go another day?" Mike practically whined.

"Sorry, but no. It would be rude to make Jess wait any longer."

"Right." Mike mumbled as he returned to his own lab table. Bella closed her eyes, pushing away the guilt. When she opened them again, she saw Edward looking at her curiously, there was also that familiar hint of frustration, made more prominent by his black eyes.

"What es eet? Eet's Edward esn't eet?" Johnna asked as she meet Bella by her locker. Bella nodded, still frustrated. " Do you want to talk about eet?" Johnna asked.

"Well Jess asked Mike to the dance, but Mike thought I was going to ask him to the dance, which I'm not going to any whey. So I told to him to go with Jess. Then Edward was really cryptic about it being better if we weren't friends. I got mad and said that he could have saved his regret, by letting the stupid van crush me." Bella took a huge breath as they walked outside and then continued. "He stared at me in disbelief and asked if I thought he regretted saving me. I said I knew he did and then he says that I don't know anything." She ended her rant, with a little huff. Johnna was about to reply, when they crossed paths with Eric Yorkie.

"Hey Bella."

"Hey Eric."

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to dance with me."

"You do know, its girls choice right?" Bella asked. Eric looked down at his shoes and admitted sheepishly. "Yeah, right."

"Sorry to disappoint you but I'm going to Seattle that day."

"Maybe next time." Eric said as he walked away. They continued out into the parking lot. Edward chuckled as he passed and Johnna merely rolled her eyes. "Going back to your rant. Of course 'e got mad. 'E maybe an idiot sometimes, but 'e still 'as manners and resents ze fact zat you zeenk 'e regrets saving you. I'd be upset and a bit mad, ef someone did zat to me. Eet was wrong 'owever to say zat you don't know anything, as you're a really smart girl."

Bella straightened from leaning against her truck as Emmett waved at Johnna from his window. "I 'ave to go. By ze way Tyler's going to ask you out as well."

Bella dropped her keys while getting out of her car in the parking lot the next day. As she bent down to pick them up, a white hand flashed out and grabbed then. Bella straightened to see Edward Cullen casually leaning against her truck. "How did you do that?" Bella asked irritably.

He dropped Bella's keys into her hand. "Do what?"

"Appear out of thin air."

Edward smirked. "It's not my fault, you're exceptionally unobservant."

Bella noticed that his eyes were a deep golden honey color again. "I thought you were supposed to be pretending that I don't exist, not irritating me to death."

"I'm not pretending you don't exist."

"So you _are_ trying to irritate me to death?"

All hints of humor left Edward's face, and were replaced by anger. "You are absolutely absurd, Bella." He said coldly.

"I'd 'et 'em ef I were you. 'E deserves to be slapped for making such a rude comment." Johnna said as she walked up behind Edward. "Can I 'et 'em for you?" She looked positively gleeful at the thought.

Edward rolled his eyes at her. "Go away Johnna."

"Fine, I know when I'm not wanted and just for zat, you can drive 'ome all by your lonely self." Johnna said coldly and headed towards the building. Bella followed her, and Edward kept pace with her. "I wanted to ask you something, but you distracted me." He chuckled, obviously regaining his humor. "I heard you were going to Seattle on Saturday, you know the day of the spring dance and…"

"Are you trying to be _funny?_" Bella interrupted him, wheeling around to face him. Edward's eyes were wickedly amused. "May I continue?"

Bella bit her lip and Edward continued. "I was wondering if you wanted a ride."

"With who?"

"Myself of course."

"Why?" Bella was stunned at this turn of events.

"I was going to Seattle in the next few weeks to pick up something for Johnna and to be honest I don't think your truck can make it."

"My truck works just fine, thank you for your concern." Bella started to walk away again. _'Stupid shiny Volvo owner.'_ She thought. Edward again matched her pace. "But can your truck make it there on one tank of gas?"

"I don't know why that is any business of yours."

"The wasting of finite resources is everyone's business." He said smartly. "So will you go to Seattle with me?"

Bella just nodded and headed off to her class.

Bella walked to the cafeteria with Jessica, as Johnna hadn't been in their shared English class. She sat down between Jessica and Angela after only getting a lemonade bottle. She started worrying about where Johnna was, when Jessica interrupted her musing. "Edward Cullen is staring at you. He's also sitting alone with Johnna. That's new."

Bella turned around and sure enough on the opposite side of the room from they both usually sat, were Edward and Johnna sitting right next to each other. Johnna was sipping from her water bottle and had her nose stuck in a book. Edward though was staring at her. He grinned crookedly at her when she returned his stare and beckoned her to sit with them.

She stared at him in disbelief. "Does he mean you?" Jessica asked with insulting astonishment.

Bella nodded and walked over. She sat facing Johnna and Edward. "This is different."

Edward grinned. "I decided that as long as I'm going to hell anyway, I might as well do it thoroughly."

Johnna let out an unladylike snort as she looked up for her book and rolled her eyes at Edward. "You're an idiot, Edward. Ef you're going to talk to 'er, eet would be en you best enterest to say somezeeng she'll understand." She turned to Bella. "What 'e means es zat, 'es done ignoring you and you can try being friends."

Johnna shook her head as she returned to her book. Bella heard her muttering about someone; probably Edward, making things more complex then they needed to be.

Edward looked at her curiously and asked. "What are you thinking about?"

"Trying to figure out what you are."

Johnna's eyes peeked out over the top of her book, alight with curiosity. She cocked her head in an inquisitive way. " 'Aving any luck?" she asked.

"No." Bella replied.

"What are your theories?" Edward asked.

_Thud._

Johnna's book fell out of her hands and onto the floor. Johnna sat there staring at her tiny and now empty hands. Edward swiftly picked up the book and put it in her tote.

"Are you alright, Johnna?" he asked gently. Bella looked concernedly at her when she didn't answer. Edward put his hand on her own and was surprised to feel them shaking. Johnna looked up at him then.

"Oui, je vais bien. J'ai besoin de voir mon oncle." (Yes, I'm fine. I need to see my uncle.) She said rather briskly slipping into her native tongue. " 'Ave fun with Emmett." She said as she practically ran out of the cafeteria. She signed herself out at the office and walked until she was out of view before running at vampire speed to Forks General Hospital.

"Excusez-moi."

The nurse at the information desk looked up from her paperwork to see Johnna. She remembered that Dr. Cullen had a French niece that he had recently adopted. She smiled patronizingly at Johnna. "How… can… I …help …you…dear?"

"You can talk like a normal human being and just because I'm French, doesn't mean I can't understand English." Johnna snapped. She absolutely hated when people did this to her, because of her accent. She hated it even more when people patronized her because she looked young. She was old enough to be their many great grandmothers.

The nurse was shocked at Johnna's rebuke. She quickly corrected herself in her attitude towards Johnna, hoping Dr. Cullen wouldn't hear of her offending his niece. "How can I help you?"

"Where's my uncle's office?"

"Third floor, first hallway on your left."

"Merci beaucoup, Madame."

Carlisle was very wary when Johnna entered his office. He heard the conversation downstairs, and knew how much Johnna despised people who patronized her. He watched as she calmly set down her tote, sat down on a clear spot on his desk and extended her hand. He wasn't surprised at all to feel Johnna's hand shaking. He gently placed her hand on her lap, shaking his golden head. "It's that time again, I see." Carlisle grimaced as he pulled a small journal that was old and worn out of his bag. Johnna smiled softly upon seeing the familiar journal.

He flipped through a handful of pages, before marking the date and looking back up at Johnna. "Did this start recently?"

"Eet started a couple minutes after lunch started."

They went through the same procedure as they had done the last time this had happened. After a while Carlisle got paged and had to leave. Johnna stayed in his office, till he was done with his cases. They then left the hospital together.

Emmett and Edward were gone, but everyone else was home. "You should probably lie down ma petit chérie." Carlisle whispered as he kissed Johnna's forehead. Johnna smiled her usual soft smile and slowly ascended the stairs. She turned around as she reached the first landing, "Same as last time, mon cher ami. Same decision."

"What's going on with Johnna?" Jasper asked Carlisle upon entering Carlisle's office. Carlisle was seated behind his desk with an old and worn journal. He nodded towards the leather arm chair in front of the desk. After Jasper had seated himself, Carlisle handed him the old journal. Jasper took it carefully and read the date at the top: September of 1746

"Is this the first time this happened?" He asked looking at Carlisle, who shook his head sadly. "This is takes place after it happened."

Jasper looked back down at the journal.

_Fairies, it appears, are not meant to be vampires. They die if any venom enters their bodies. Fairies live in communities, this helps protect them from vampire attacks. Just one community of fairies is bigger than the Volturi coven itself, guards and all. Johnna was at a disadvantage because her mother had been cast out of her fairy community for marrying her human father. The only good thing was that Johnna had been human at the time. If she had been bitten after reaching her immortal age, she would have died. This is what Johnna says and she would know more about them then I would._

"But that doesn't explain why she's still part fairy." Jasper asked. Carlisle nodded understandingly and turned a few pages back.

_December of 1736_

_Johnna's fairy nature seems to be intact. Her fairy gene tis no longer dormant. It twould seem that the combination of her heightened fairy senses and her heightened vampire senses have made her senses ten times stronger than that of any vampire or fairy. She most certainly is one of a kind. Her fairy gift has made itself known as well as the ability to shift into what Johnna calls her 'fairy form'. All that can be seen whilst she is in this 'fairy form' is an extremely small, but brightly lit orb and when she's talking, all that is heard is the sound of tinkling bells. Her fairy gift is the ability to change her appearance in an instant._

_Between our two minds, we believe that Johnna's dormant fairy gene made itself known, because it was trying to protect itself and Johnna by fighting the venom. According to Johnna's knowledge of fairies, that twas passed down from her mother, once the fairy gene has made itself known, it tis there to stay._

"That makes sense. Johnna's a scientist, like you." Jasper said as he turned back to the 1746 entry. Carlisle smiled. "She's an evil genius and mad scientist wrapped into one. That entry tells what happened the last time this happened."

_September of 1746_

_This has been most interesting week. It twould seem that fairies are not meant to be vampires. The last five days have been most trying. Earlier this week, Johnna remarked on her body shaking, starting with her hands and continuing on through her body. She went to lie down and slept for two and a half days. For the rest of the third and all of the fourth she slipped in and out of consciousness. During the early hours on the morning of the fifth day, she regained consciousness and told me. "Should it seem that I am going to die, I give you permission to do all in your power to keep me alive." _

_There was something to her statement for a few hours later, her body began to weaken and it got harder and harder for her to remain conscious. Not wanting to lose my only friend and companion, I bit her on her neck, that being a better place for a bite, then just below the right earlobe. Furthermore, I had given my word of honor to her brother, Mathieu that I would keep his little sister safe and happy._

_I pray that this shan't happen again. She is such a dear little thing. _

Jasper looked up slightly shocked from reading Carlisle's notes. Carlisle had moved to the window and seemed to be listening intently to something. That's when Jasper noticed it; Johnna's soft, easy breathing from her room on the floor above them. They heard Johnna let out a contented sigh, before giggling softly.

"Is she dreaming?" Jasper asked shocked. Carlisle nodded, smiling at the ceiling.

"You're going to bite her again" Jasper said, looking down at the journal entry again. Carlisle nodded somberly and opened the door. "If I need to, I will."

Carlisle was pushed back into the room, as Rosalie rushed in followed closely by Esme, who had been trying to keep Rosalie from doing just that. "You're going to bite her? Why not let her die, so she can have her happy ending and be with Jacque."

Carlisle shocked his family once again, with his attitude towards Johnna. His voice was rather cold as he spoke, "I may have done wrong by you, Rosalie, and for that I am sorry, but I have given my word of honor to Johnna's long dead brother, Mathieu, to keep Johnna safe and happy. If Johnna wants to continue to live out this existence, then I will do all in power to make it so she can do so." Carlisle walked to the door, but turned around to face Rosalie. "Johnna, herself, has given me permission to bite and do whatever I can to save her." Carlisle left then and headed to Johnna's room. He seated himself by her head and starting talking to her in French.

The main emotion in Carlisle's study was pure and absolute shock. Jasper believed that he begun to understand Carlisle and Johnna's bond, but it was obviously deeper than he imagined. One thing that he knew for sure was that Carlisle deeply loved, and cared for that tiny, but exceptionally special little girl.


	14. Carlisle Takes Charge

**Disclaimer: I don't own '**Twilight**'**

**Just for future reference, I picture **Charlotte Whitlock** to look like **Emilie de Ravin** and **Peter Whitlock** looks like **Jackson Rathbone** with short, little bit wavy brown hair and short side burns.**

**Thanks to **Gotta Dance 88 **for being my beta. **

**Chapter 14 – Carlisle Takes Charge **

The whole house was silent, listening to Johnna's easy breathing. Jasper knew better than anyone in the house that they would lose part of Carlisle, if Johnna died in her sleep. The tiny little French girl sleeping upstairs was such a huge part of Carlisle's life; it was like she _really_ was his daughter. They had been through so much together, which obviously accounted for their immense bond and connection to each other. Just like with him and Alice, Carlisle and Johnna could read each other's faces and body language.

Suddenly there was a change in Johnna's breathing; it was no longer soft and easy, but labored. "Non, pas lui. N'importe qui mais lui." (No, not him. Anyone but him.) The whole house tensed at the sound. "Il est sûr. Ils ne peuvent pas lui faire de mal aujourd'hui." They all heard Carlisle say. (He is safe. They cannot harm him now.)

"You are so strong, ma petit chérie. You can fight this." Carlisle said softly. He moved her body so that she was laying on him and started brushing her long hair with his fingers. It had always calmed her down when she was human, and had the same lingering effect now that she wasn't. "You have so much ahead of you. Things you want to find out and people to see." Carlisle bent his head over Johnna's face and kissed her forehead. "You can't leave, I just got you back."

A few hours later, it was time for him to leave for work and the 'kids' to go to school. Esme came up and replaced Carlisle, telling him that she would call him if anything changed. Carlisle kissed Johnna's forehead once again. "Sweet dreams, ma petit chérie and then come back to us."

Johnna slept all the way through two whole days.

Alice and Jasper worried about Johnna all morning on the third day since Johnna first fell asleep. Finally during lunch, when Alice could no longer stand all the rumors about Johnna, Rosalie reluctantly agreed to return home with her and Jasper.

Johnna's soft breathing greeted them as they reached the house. Alice burst into the house and headed straight for the couch where Johnna and Esme were situated. Johnna was lying on the couch with her head in Esme's lap, covered from the waist down in a soft pink blanket. Esme was brushing Johnna's hair with her fingers. Alice sat by Johnna's bundled up feet, while Rosalie left for the garage. This left Jasper standing awkwardly by the door.

"Come 'ere Jasper. Zere's no need to be standing alone." Johnna said quietly as she opened her eyes. Jasper came and sat on the armrest next to Alice. He then noticed two prominent scars; one on Johnna's neck, where her jugular vein used to be, and the second one was a millimeter from her right earlobe. He wondered why he hadn't seen them before. All of her other scars were visible, as she was wearing her usual lace trimmed nightgown.

"What was it like the second time? Did it last as long as the first time?" Jasper asked curiously. Johnna lifted her head slightly to see him properly.

"Ze first time when Vincent bit me took a week to change, because 'e bit me just below my right earlobe and another reason which I am not going to disclose to you. Ze second time took only a day and an 'alf. Eet was painful, but not as much as ze first time."

Alice then proceeded to ask Johnna about the early days of her and Carlisle's friendship.

Later that night Carlisle returned from the hospital and was surprised to see Johnna lying on the couch, with her head in Esme's lap and Alice by her feet. Jasper, who still sat on the armrest near Alice, was the only one who noticed him. "She's been like that since we returned at lunch, and probably longer."

Johnna opened her eyes, sat up quickly and started talking excitedly in her native tongue. "Carlisle votre maison! Il est parti. Viens, viens. Touchez-moi." (Carlisle, your home. It's gone. Come, come. Touch me.) She held out her tiny hand. Carlisle smiled at her and took her hand. It was slightly warm, but wasn't shaking as it had been. His surprised glance met her excited smiling face.

"This could possibly be because your body is still recovering." He said softly. Johnna just smiled a sly mischievous smile. "I shall 'umor you mon ami and present an experiment, no?" Johnna stood up, and shushed all complaints about moving around too soon. She had Alice lay on the couch and wrapped her in the blanket from the waist down. "Don't move from 'ere till later en ze morning tomorrow. She then spun around in an arabesque. Carlisle caught her extended foot and it too was slightly warm.

Johnna walked with Carlisle up to his office, where she detailed what was to be explained by her experiment. "Zees es ze third time zat zees 'as 'appened mon ami." She told him.

The next morning, Carlisle went through the procedure laid out by Johnna. He felt Alice's shoulder, which hadn't been under the blanket, and her feet, which had. There was no change from the previous day. He then did the same with Johnna. Her body was still slightly warm. Johnna smiled smugly at him. "You may be a doctor and know 'ow ze 'uman body works and 'ow vampires' bodies work, but you don't know how a fairy's body works. I 'appen to be a 'ybrid, a vampire/fairy mix." Her face then turned serious. "I was taught about 'ow fairies' and vampires' bodies worked from ze moment my mamá knew I 'ad ze gene. She was already a very old fairy when she met my papá and 'ad first 'and knowledge of vampires. My mama 'ad been en fights with zem." Johnna's voice cracked as she finished. She turned on her heels and dashed up the stairs to her bedroom.

Down in the large living room, Carlisle grimaced as Johnna started murmuring in French. Carlisle excused himself and headed towards Johnna's room. She was curled up in a small ball on her bed. Her tiny body shook with unshed tears. He walked over and picked her up. Once on his lap, she straightened and threw her arms around his neck and sobbed.

"Everything doesn't revolve around her. Carlisle's been spending so much time with her, like she's the most important person in his life." Rosalie groaned as she settled next to Emmett on the couch near the huge Plasma TV.

"She is an important part of his life and she's physically fourteen, Rose. Johnna comes from a completely different time period. Girls' were often married off in their late teens and often to men who could be their fathers. She's really messed up mentally and emotionally. " Jasper told her.

He turned to look at her. She huffed and turned away. "Put yourself in her shoes. You wake up one day and find out that your betrothed left and no one, not even his own parents know where he went. You break down. Your parents arrange a marriage to try to get you out of your depression. Life is great for a while, and then things go sour. Your parents don't believe you, when you try to tell them what Grégoire was really like. The only person who listens to you and believes you is Carlisle. So you go over regularly to see him and to forget about your husband for a while. Finally it gets so bad that you just can't take it anymore, so you run away. You get turned into a vampire and find out that the vampire who sired you drained your brother. You also find out that you cannot see any of your family again. You'd probably be a mess too Rose. She may be older than all of us, but at heart, she's just an emotionally scared and physically scarred fourteen year old girl."

"Wow Jasper, you got all that from her history and emotions?" Emmett exclaimed, turning from the video game. Jasper nodded. "Her and Carlisle's emotions."

"I killed 'er!" Johnna sobbed loudly from upstairs. All conversation stopped. "Ef I 'adn't run away. She would probably still be alive.

"We don't know that for sure, ma petite chérie. Vincent might have changed you at a different time and place."

"But eet's my fault zat Mathieu came after me and got murdered. Poor Elise and my nieces and nephew."

"It's not your fault, ma petit chérie. If it is anyone's fault, it is Vincent's." Carlisle said firmly in a voice that left no room for arguing.

Johnna just nodded. She stretched out her legs, laid her head down on her pillow and closed her eyes. Carlisle smiled gently, kissed her forehead, and then left to find Esme.

_(Somewhere Out There _from_ "An American Tail")_

"_Somewhere out there,_

_Beneath the pale moonlight_

_Someone's thinking of me and loving me tonight_

_Somewhere out there, _

_Someone's saying a prayer_

_That we'll find one another, in that big somewhere out there_

_And even though, I know how very far, apart we are_

_It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star_

_And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby_

_It helps to think we're sleeping underneath that same big sky_

_Somewhere out there_

_If love can see us though_

_Then we'll be together,_

_Somewhere out there_

_Out where dreams come true…"_

"Do you think he's still out there?"

Johnna turned away from her window to see Jasper leaning against the door post.

"Je ne sais pas. I don't know. I want 'eem to be alive somehow, but you know zat ache you get when you're away from Alice? Well, I first felt eet two days before my fourteenth birthday and eet 'as not gone away since."

Jasper walked over and sat by Johnna on the window seat. " How long were you and Jacque together, if I may ask?"

Johnna smiled at him." I met Jacque ze day after my eleventh birthday and we were together for three and a quarter years. 'e left before my fourteenth birthday and was never 'eard from again." Johnna turned her gaze back to the dark lawn outside her window. A look of desperate longing spread across her face.

"Well I know that we can't make the pain go away, but I think I know something that will at least make you feel better."

Johnna quirked an eyebrow at him. Jasper smiled. "Peter and Charlotte are coming. Alice thinks that they will arrive tomorrow morning." He was rewarded with a slight smile from Johnna. At that moment, Jasper knew that Peter and Charlotte had warmed their way into Johnna's heart as well.

Peter and Charlotte arrived at the Cullens' house at noon. Jasper opened the door for them and gave each of them a huge hug. Jasper and Peter could easily pass as brothers, and the only differences between them were that Peter had brown hair, was a little shorter than Jasper and had red eyes. His mate, Charlotte was a petite woman with long blonde hair that went down to her back and red eyes.

"Glad you guys stopped by." Jasper said as he let them in.

"You know we'd never pass up an opportunity to visit ya'll." Charlotte said lightly as she returned Alice's hug.

"'Ey Peter!" Johnna exclaimed as she appeared on Peter's back. Peter chuckled. "Hey fairy girl, I got ya something."

Johnna looked over at Charlotte. She laughed. "It's okay, Johnna. It's real nice."

Johnna smiled at her and flipped off Peter's back. She immediately started bouncing in front of him.

"See Rose, she's just a fourteen year old girl inside." Jasper whispered to Rosalie. Rosalie nodded, not looking away from Johnna and Peter.

"Close your fairy eyes and hold out your hand, lil' miss fairy girl." Peter said in his southern drawl. Johnna did so and Peter put a black box in her outstretched hand. Johnna opened her eyes and opened the box. She squealed happily and jumped on him again, hugging him tightly. She soon got off him and had him put the necklace on her. It was a silver chain with a small charm. The charm was a silver ballerina with a full skirt made out of tiny sapphires.

Peter sat down with Jasper and Carlisle, while Johnna took Charlotte up to see her new room.

"He did a really good job picking out my gift." Johnna said as she and Charlotte sat on her window seat. Alice came in and sat on the bed. "Why does he bring you gifts? What else has he gotten you?"  
Charlotte and Johnna laughed. "'e brings me gifts, because 'e wants me en a good mood for the duration of my visit. He's gotten me a pink plaid headband, a really pretty gold bracelet with a pink rose on top, and I 'm not going to tell you what his first gift was."

Charlotte laughed again. "That first gift was a welcome to our home gift, since she's a really powerful hybrid and all, and it made her mad. So I make sure to go with he goes to pick out her gifts. I didn't go this time, as I was hunting, but he did a good job."

"So are you guys staying for a while?" Alice asked. Charlotte shook her.

"Nope, we're on our way to Canada, but decided to stop by here. By the way Alice I love what you and Esme did to the guest room. It looks fabulous!"

Alice smiled brightly at Charlotte.

_Knock, knock, _

"Can I please talk to you, fairy girl?" Peter asked poking his head inside Johnna's room. Johnna nodded. They walked together not talking until they got outside.

"You have got to fill them in, Johnna. I know Carlisle knows all, and is covering for you, but things are going to get real messy if you…" Peter halt in his tracks, as Johnna stared him down.

"_Do you not know me at all, Peter?_ Zeengs are going to get messy? My 'ole life es one gigantic mess! Carlisle es ze only ozer person, beside Marcus, 'o I completely trust and can talk about everyzeeng with. Carlisle was zere when my life took a turn for ze worse and zen became a hopeless mess. You may 'ave suffered zrough ze Newborn Wars and survived but you 'ave no idea what's going on enside my brain! You found your mate and are able to keep 'er forever. I found my mate and only 'ad 'eem for zree years_. I loved 'eem!_ I went so far as telling 'eem what I was. I practically became a zombie. I got married and months later I lost two other precious people zat I loved. I lost zree of most important people to me en ze same year, two in the _same month_ Peter! _Zree people I loved and 'o were my entire world._ _ Do you 'ave any idea, what zat's like?_" Johnna's voice started to crack as she lost control of her emotions.

Carlisle had come out unnoticed as Johnna's emotions got away from her. Finally after Johnna broke down, he up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Johnna threw her arms around his neck as she had done the evening before and started to dry sob.

"Let it out ma petit chérie. It's better to let your emotions out, then bottling them up inside you."

After Johnna released all of her pent up frustration, the three of them walked inside. Alice and Charlotte had joined Rosalie on the couch.

Charlotte got up as they entered. "Sorry to cut our visit short, but we better leave before Peter opens his mouth again and Johnna decides to kill him. You don't want to mess with an angry fairy."

"No you don't. She'll make you figuratively pee your pants." Emmett boomed as he and Edward came downstairs. Peter chuckled. "She'll do more than that if you get her mad enough. She looks cute, sweet, and like she wouldn't hurt a fly. In reality, fairy girl can do so much more than hurt you." He shuddered at the thought of what she could do. With that he and Charlotte left.

"Johnna disappeared." Edward said as he leaned against the wall near the TV. Carlisle looked around." No she didn't. She is merely too tiny to see." He went and sat down by Esme.

"Voulez-vous s'il vous plaît réapparaissent Johnna." (Would you please reappear Johnna.)

Johnna reappeared on the arm of the couch near Carlisle. "Je ne suis pas heureux, mon ami. Eet es like 'e doesn't know me at all!" Carlisle placed his hand on her dress covered leg. (I am not happy, my friend.)

"I think Peter merely forgot or perhaps he was purposefully getting a reaction out of you."

Jasper shook his head. "He's a vampire, he can't forget."

Johnna snarled. "Je vais le tuer. 'E knows better zan to play with fire."

Carlisle winced slightly at some distant memory, and then looked sternly at her. "You may deal him, after you have dealt with the problem here and now."

"Thank you." Rosalie sneered. "So what have the two of you been hiding?"

Johnna turned on Rosalie. "Do you like talking about your past, mainly why you were changed?" A smug smile appeared on her face as Rosalie winced as Carlisle had. "Exactly. You don't talk about et to protect yourself from future pain."

"Now though, it is time to forgo future pain." Carlisle said firmly looking at Rosalie, Edward and Jasper in turn. "You three are to each spend a whole day with Johnna, by yourself. The only company you keep that day is Johnna."

"No, Johnna, you may not harm them, not even if they are annoying you to death." Carlisle said a minute later, as if anticipating Johnna's question.

"Stupid, party spoiling Britisher."


	15. Day with Edward

**Day with Edward**

**Disclaimer: Don't own **Twilight**, but I do own Johnna. **

"**Ocean Gypsy" belongs to Blackmore's Night.**

**Huge thanks: **

**To **Clio1792 **and **Pintos** for their many reviews of this story. **Pintos **and I had a lovely conversation about our mutual dislike of Bella. To **Clio1792** for asking wonderful questions and bringing up points that I hadn't thought of.**

**to **amaris12345 **for reviewing my story. It really made my day. If you haven't read **The Warlord **go do it. **

**Finally, to **Gotta Dance 88** and **Xo BellaItalia oX**from being my betas.**

Edward walked down into the living room the next morning. The room was filled with sunlight, which meant they would be stuck at the house today. It was then that he noticed Johnna. She was curled up on one of the upholstered chairs on the left of the couch with her laptop in her lap. She was in her pajama pants and had a bright light orange Cape Cod sweatshirt on. Her face was blank and Edward could see that she wasn't really looking at her computer.

Johnna turned and looked straight at him. "You 'ave no idea 'ow lucky you are Edward."

"Oh?"

"Oui. Your parents died before you were changed. Mine weren't. I 'ave secrets because I 'ave been 'urt to many times before. Carlisle es my best friend. 'E's one of ze only people who 'ave any idea what's going on inside of me. I'm going to spend a day with you, Jasper, and Rosalie, because zat's what 'e wants, and I respect 'eem too much to bluntly disregard his wishes. 'E zeenks zees es going to 'elp." She said with a sad smile.

"And will it?" Edward asked as she closed her laptop and got up from the chair. Johnna merely rolled her eyes.

"'o knows. Perhaps eet will at least make it easier to be social and civil to certain people, but I 'ave my doubts." Johnna said as she dashed up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Touch my laptop and you won't last long enough to see Bella again." Johnna threatened in her light airy voice.

"Possessive much, Johnna?" Jasper asked as he and Alice entered her room. Alice gasped loudly as she took in Johnna's outfit. Johnna rolled her eyes and entered the closet.

"Non. Not at'all" Johnna laughed to herself.

She came out again and headed straight for the bathroom she shared with Edward. She came back downstairs in denim shorts, a white tee-shirt with a pretty pink flower in one corner and a denim baseball cap with the letters ABT stitched on it with dark blue thread. She had earplugs in her ears and nothing on her feet.

"Au revoir, mes amis." She said as she walked out the door.

Edward found her a little while later in the garden at her house. Her long braid was shortened to just reaching her back and her hands, legs and bare feet were covered in dirt. Outside the brick barrier of the garden were gardening tools, a big purple tub and a yard waste bag.

_"Tried to take it all away,  
learn her freedom... just inside a day,  
and find her soul to find their fears are laid...  
Tried to make her love their own,  
They took her love... they left her there,  
They gave her nothing back that she would want to own..._

Gold and silver rings and stones,  
Dances slowly off the moon,  
No one else could know, she stands alone...  
Sleeping dreams will reach for her,  
She cannot say the words they need,  
She knows she's alone and she is free...

Ocean Gypsy of the moon,  
The sun has made a thousand nights for you to hold...  
Ocean Gypsy where are you?  
The shadows followed by the stars have turned to gold...

Turned to gold...

Then she met a hollow soul,  
Filled him with her light and was consoled,  
She was the moon and he the sun was gold...  
Eyes were blinded with his light...  
The sun she gave reflected back the night  
The moon was waning almost out of sight...  


"When I disappeared, everyone in town thought I left my husband to find Jacque. Vincent took more from me than just my humanity. So much more. Because of him, my brother was drained, my maman's heart broke and she died and something even more precious died the day I was turned. Vincent had the gift to make people fall in love with him, but I didn't and for that I received my first physical scar in this life."

"So you were a depressed newborn?" Edward asked. He was taken aback as her accent had not slipped out nor did she accent any of her words with sounds. Everything was said in perfect English. Johnna rolled her eyes not looking up from the garden she was weeding.

"No, duh. Tell me, Edward, what are a newborn's first instincts."

"To feed." Edward said.

"Feeding is only one. The other is to go home. Most newborns unfortunately ended killing their families because of this instinct. Some sires, like Maria, cruelly make them, in order to break them. Thank goodness Carlisle didn't let me do that. He waited till I was at least a year old before he let me return."

"But weren't you stronger and faster than him?" Edward asked.

"I had all my memories after my change, and Carlisle used that to his advantage. I refused to drink from humans. Vincent would bite me to get me to change my mind. My first drop of blood in this life was from a deer. I was so glad I didn't have to kill an innocent family member of another that I didn't mind the taste. Instead turning red, as a newborn's eyes already are from their human blood, my eyes turned vivid blue which happened to be my human eye color. When I was ready, we returned so I could collect a few of my possessions. We then left for the outskirts of Paris. Three years later, I met my singer. The poor woman was already bleeding when she knocked on our front door. I answered as Carlisle was out doing his rounds. I was so ashamed that I crawled into a corner and stayed there till Carlisle came back. He gathered me up into his arms and gently rocked me as I sobbed. That was my first and last taste of human blood. I despised what I had become." Johnna said as she finished weeding the first bed that was right up against the house and moved on to the second one on the other the other side of the walkway.

"You loathe being a hybrid? You seem so comfortable in your skin and the world you live in." Edward said. He was confused. She talked with Jasper about doing exercises to help control his thirst without a hesitation and talked about her hybrid-ness as if was no big deal.

Johnna laughed softly as she weeded. A little while later she walked to the garden in the middle of the yard and started to tear out weeds. "Not anymore. I am comfortable in my skin and with who I am. The inscription on the inside of my locket says, and I quote 'May your pride in yourself, your native land and your heritage never cease or fade away.' I was raised to hate vampires by my maman. Carlisle showed me through everything he said and did that not all vampires were bad, but Vincent showed me through everything he did and said, just how evil and unscrupulous vampires could be. So naturally I was scared of how I what I could become in my new form. Carlisle and I didn't find out that I still had my fairy gene in me until 1736 when I smelt and heard a human that Carlisle couldn't."

"What is your opinion on what we are?" Edward asked her, curious to hear her response. Johnna smiled softly at him.

"You don't think we have any redeemable qualities. The majority of vampires aren't given a choice in regards to being changed and how they hunt. However, everyone has a mind and they have to decide how they are going to use their immortality. They can be evil and unscrupulous like Vincent. Not caring who they drain or what they do to others. Maria is also in this group, as are many of the warlords in the South."

"So are the Volturi." Edward added. Johnna shook her head.

"Not everyone in the Volturi is like that. Yes, they don't discriminate who they drain and who they don't, but they don't drain children; which is a good thing. They aren't completely evil, like you think, nor are they completely good like Carlisle thinks. They are in the middle. Our world needs them, needs a sense of balance. I know this because I have lived with them. That is why Aro, Marcus and Caius rule together. Aro takes Caius and Marcus's opinions on a subject matter or during a trial and adds his own to the mix. Then, they decide what the best course of action is." Johnna turned to face Edward, taking her ear buds out of her ears.

"The human world is not set in black and white, but neither is the supernatural. Both worlds are set in varying shades of gray. People and mythical creatures have both good and evil inside them and it is up to each person to decide which they are going to act on. This decision happens millions of times a day. Each day is a new day with new decisions. There are vampires, like Carlisle, who are good at heart despite the vicious nature of their kind. Carlisle does all that he can to help humans, going as far as not even draining humans. Everything he does is for the good of others. That is why when I am mad at him and want nothing more than to hurt him, I can't. I won't. I know that he will just let me hit him and release my frustration and anger on him. Then when I am done, he will comfort me. Carlisle is just too nice sometimes." Johnna smiled ruefully at that. "Peter and Charlotte are on that side of the spectrum too. They drain humans, but only the scum of the earth; criminals, rapists, abusers of women and children, drug dealers, and so on. Being sired by Maria, they could be like her, not caring who they drain, but they do. They rid the world of one less criminal. They, like Jasper, did not come into the mythical realm, in the easiest of ways. They haven't always had the nicest, easiest life, but they made it out of the Newborn Wars and were able to find their humanity again. There's a saying among humans: _'Never judge a book by its cover'. _This refers not only to books, but to people too. You can apply the same saying to vampires: _'Never judge a vampire by his eye color.'_"

Edward gaped at her. He expected her to disagree with him, as did everyone in the family, expect Rosalie. What he didn't expect was for Johnna to fully explain her point of view. He could see now why she and Carlisle had remained friends for so long. He could also see why Jasper liked her. She was the kind of person that you could have long intellectual conversations with.

"Close your mouth, Edward. You're catching flies." Johnna said, a smirk gracing her face. She picked up her gardening supplies and returned them to the garage. Edward walked with her into her house. He sat and talked with her, while she made herself some lunch.

As they ran back to the house, Edward thought about what Johnna had said. Johnna smiled sadly. He was so rooted in his views of vampires that it would take a lot more than a lecture of sorts from her or anyone else to make him believe otherwise.

Johnna stopped him, just before they got to the river. "Oh, you need to go to Port Angeles. Bella will be getting into trouble and you need to help her. She should not have to suffer like Rosalie did when she first became a vampire." He turned to look at her. "If you don't, She won't let you anywhere near her for a very long time, if ever, again. You _need_ to save her from this threat if you want to have any kind of relationship with her."

Edward nodded and kissed her cheek. "Thank you Johnna."

Johnna smiled at him as he ran off. "Oh, Edward?"

Edward turned back around to see her, eyebrow raised. "No one likes a stalker and watching someone sleep is creepy. Wait to do that until she asks you."


	16. Memories of the Past

**Memories of the Past**

**Disclaimer: Don't own **'Twilight'**, but I do own Johnna. **

**Thanks to **Gotta Dance 88** and **Xo BellaItalia oX** for being my betas.**

"Where's Edward?" Carlisle asked as Johnna danced through the kitchen and into the living room. Johnna smiled and stopped in front of the couch where Esme and Carlisle were reading.

"He's rescuing his blushing beauty." Johnna told him.

"Oh great, first you, now Bella." Rosalie sneered, coming down the stairs. Johnna whipped around to face Rosalie.

"Okay, Rosalie, we'll forget about Bella. Forget that if it wasn't for me and Edward, that Bella would have the same fate that ended your human days." Johnna said nonchalantly. Rosalie's sneer dropped and a hollow look entered her eyes.

"Completely different now isn't it? Think what you will of me, but never say that I don't care for those around me. No one deserves this fate. It messes you up for life!"

"Things are definitely getting interesting around here." Jasper said as Emmett cradled Rosalie in his lap. Alice just nodded.

Early the next morning, Johnna was found hissing in some unintelligible language upstairs. Carlisle cocked his head, and then smirked slightly. "I'll be back, Esme." Esme nodded.

"Johnna, my study now." He said as he dashed to his study. Esme turned to the rest of them. "Jasper and Alice, you two need to go to school. Make an excuse for Emmett and Rosalie. Johnna, I'm sure will be there soon enough."

Jasper and Alice nodded and headed off to school.

"'ey Jasper!" Everyone's head turned towards the cafeteria doors as Johnna bounced through them and stopped in front of the Cullen table.

"What Johnna?" Jasper asked, trying hard not to laugh when Johnna wiggled her eyebrows mischievously.

"You said this morning that you would help me find books for my history project."

"I'm busy and its lunch time."

"_Jasper_ you promised!" Johnna pouted adorably. Jasper hesitated and then kissed Alice's cheek, before standing up.

"Terrifying lil' monster." Jasper chuckled. Johnna shrugged and cutely said. "I know."

Jasper shook his head and continued chuckling as they exited the cafeteria. "Was that necessary?"

"No, but it was fun!" Johnna chirped.

"I want to see what you were fussing over this morning." Jasper told her when they reached an unused classroom. Johnna looked up at him innocently.

"You know what I'm talking about. I felt your emotions." Johnna giggled as he said this.

"Mighty Jasper, lord of emotions, I shall show you, but don't tell anyone what you've seen or think about it when Edward is around."

Jasper sighed. "Very well."

Johnna smiled a strange smile and pulled up her tops. Along the left side of her body was a long angry gash and it went down past the top of her brown Indian embroidered skirt, as well as disappearing under her tops.

"Where on earth did you get that?" Jasper asked shocked.

"A parting gift from a child of the moon." Johnna said somberly.

"It's tooth or a nail?"

"It's teeth. It attacked me and Carlisle and then latched itself on to me. Carlisle had to pull it off." Jasper then noticed another long angry gash parallel to the first on her back. Jasper knew that this was extremely private and personal. Something that only Carlisle knew about. By showing him, Johnna had put a huge amount of trust in him. He needed to show her that he was worthy of her trust.

"I want to show you something." He offered his hand to her. She took it and let him lead her to the small library. Students stared at them, but said nothing. They went to the section with Civil War books. Jasper pulled a book off that was about the Southern aspect of the war, flipped halfway into it and then handed the book to her. In the bottom right hand corner was a sepia photograph of Jasper in all his military regalia. The caption beneath the picture read: Major Jasper Whitlock: the youngest major in the Confederate Army. There was one long paragraph that talked about Jasper's career in the army and his disappearance.

"This is amazing, Jasper. It's sad that there's only paragraph about you though." Johnna said as her eyes twinkled.

"Thank you. It is sad, but I'm very lucky to be in the book. I have of a copy of it at home, if you'd like to read it. I have something else to show you when we get there."

Johnna nodded. "Thank you for showing me this." Jasper smiled brightly, knowing that she understood what he was doing. Once again, he offered her his arm and walked her to her next class before going to his own.

When they all arrived home, Jasper escorted Johnna directly to his study.

"Mon Dieu." Johnna breathed, her eyes flickering over the tall shelves of books on one side of the wall. If Edward's room was a music store, then Jasper's study was a library.

He chuckled at my reaction and shut the door. "I thought we'd have more privacy in here."

Johnna looked at him questioningly.

"Sound-proof walls." He said tapping one of them.

"Must be nice." Johnna said appreciatively. Johnna felt her eyes widen as she looked around the room. Books lined the walls all the way around the large room. More were stacked on top of a table next to a black leather chair by the fireplace. There was another black leather chair as well as a sofa next to and across from the first. A desk sat off to one side with more desk chair behind it. Above the fireplace was a glass case with the battle flag of the Confederacy complete with dirt and holes.

"How old is that flag, Jasper?" Johnna asked, looking at the flag in awe. Jasper seemed to look at it with an unidentifiable emotion on his face. "April 12, 1861. It was the one that flew when I lead my troops for the last time before I was changed, which makes that very flag exactly 148 years old."

"Jasper, that's amazing." Johnna said turning her eyes back at him when she heard him scoff. Johnna raised an elegant eyebrow at him.

Jasper chuckled lightly before responding. "Carlisle wanted me to turn it in to a museum. Alice wanted to get rid of it and buy a new one that didn't come with all the dirt and holes. Rose really didn't have an opinion about it. Edward was unenthusiastic because of the death the war where it flew caused. Emmett wanted to reenact the whole battle vampire style. And I think it almost made Esme cry."

"Okay, I see what you mean." Johnna said grinning at each of the Cullen's predictable reactions. "Is that what you wanted me to see?" She asked. She knew that she would be spending a lot of time in here. While she already had mental peace with Edward not being able to read her thoughts, it would be nice not having to hear what was going on all over the house.

Jasper smiled as Johnna's emotions washed over him. She had very deep emotions; a lot of them were raw. Johnna was an emotional person, but she hardly let herself be ruled by her emotions and he admired that about her.

"No, that's not what I wanted you to see, but on another note, you're welcome in here whenever you want." He told her as he crossed to the bookshelf closest to the desk. Johnna's gratefulness and thanks washed over him.

"Thank you." She whispered.

As he had done in the school library, Jasper took a short book off the shelf and flipped a ways into it. "Everyone here thinks that all the books in here are about the military and the Civil War, and for the most part, their right. None of them know that I have this book. It's about World War 1. I got it long time ago. I think you'll enjoy it." He said as he handed it to her. Just like with the book about the South, a picture looked up at Johnna, but it wasn't of Jasper or anyone else. She was looking at a picture of herself signing to the Allied troops of World War 1. The caption below it read: France's Little Fairy sings to the troops of her native land and other Allied troops.

In the paragraph next to the picture, it talked about how no one knew the real name of the extremely talented 14 year old girl who sung multiple times to encourage the troops. The girl didn't take anything for her work. It also talked about how she would stay for a while afterward and talk with the troops, listening to their encouragement and complements and how she would disappear until the next time she sang.

Johnna looked up at Jasper, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Merci beaucoup, Jasper." She said in a rough voice and then hugged him with all her might.

"You're very welcome, Johnna." He said after the initial shock of her hugging him wore off.

Carlisle smiled as Johnna came out of Jasper's study with a huge blissful smile on her face. She spotted him on the couch and snuggled into his side.

"He knows and doesn't care. He was worried about how I had gotten it and that I had it. No judgment, no nothing." She told him happily, oblivious to the curious stares of the other occupants of the room. Carlisle kissed her forehead and wrapped his arm around her. "Jasper's a wise and honest man, who listens to the all the facts before acting."


	17. Revealing

**Disclaimer: Don't own **'Twilight'**, but I do own Johnna.  
Thanks to **Gotta Dance 88** and **Xo BellaItalia oX** for being my betas.**

**Chapter 17 - Revealing**

_Knock, knock_

She looked up toward the door. "Come on in, Edward." She called out.

"Thanks for the tip, Johnna." Edward said as he crossed the threshold into her room. Johnna gave him a small smile and went back to her book.

"I'm glad I could 'elp. Anyzeeng else you need 'elp with?" She asked.

"No. Not unless you know how she's going to react if she finds out the truth." Edward sighed, taking a seat on the window sill.

Johnna left her book on her bed as she stood and sat down next to Edward.

"She's going to find out, Edward; no doubt about eet. "

Edward looked at her in alarm and she gently patted his leg. "Bella's a smart girl and really perceptive. She's going to find out on 'er own. Ze fact es zat none of us tell 'er. So, we're not breaking any laws. You don't 'ave worry about 'er not liking you when she finds out. All you really 'ave to do es resist ze call of 'er blood and ze two of you will be just fine."

His eyebrows creased together in a troubled manner as he spoke, "How do you know that everything will be fine? No one knows, except Alice. She keeps seeing Bella as either a vampire or dead."

"My intuition 'as told me zat you'll be 'appy with Bella. And besides…" Johnna broke off. She cocked her head to the left as if listening to something that only she could hear.

A minute later Johnna straightened her head and gazed out the window.

Five minutes passed and Edward was about to leave, when he heard Carlisle's thoughts. _'Just wait, Edward. She'll come out of it soon. Her intuition told her something and she is thinking about how to tell you.' _

Johnna turned back to face Edward. "Sorry about that. I sometimes need time to sort through the info I get from my intuition." She stared at him curiously. "You were going to leave without hearing the rest of my answer. What made you change your mind?

Edward smirked softly, teasingly. "Don't you know?"

Johnna let out a short laugh. "I have a good guess as to whom it was, but I want to know why. I'm glad you stayed; don't get me wrong, but why? Why did you decide to stay?"

"Carlisle's the only one here who knows you really well. He knows how you tick, as Jasper says. I stayed because anyone else would have continued what they were saying in their thoughts as I walk out. Alice does it the most, as does Carlisle."

"It seems rather rude to me, walking out whilst someone is talking to you. Granted, I do it when someone is seriously pissing me off or I feel that I'm in danger by staying with him or her, but to do it when having a simple conversation. That seems rather rude. It's like you don't care enough to sit and talk with them. Actually talking with them and not having everything in your heads or having a one sided conversation with someone in your head." Johnna said, cocking her head to the side again.

"There are times when I wish I could turn it off. As I was saying, I can't do that with you, because of your mental shield. It isn't unusual for someone here to be practically yelling at me in their heads as I leave, but I have a feeling you wouldn't do that. You would let me leave and not bother to ever finish telling me about whatever it was that we were talking about."

Edward watched as Johnna's lips curled up into a smirk and he took it as confirmation of his thoughts. "So, if I want to hear the rest of it, I really have no choice but to stay."

Johnna shook her head. "Non, you always have a choice. You could leave and be stuck with only half of the information or you can stay and hear the entirety of what I have to say."

"So, you were saying before…" Edward said hoping that she would finish and tell him.

"Do you remember the day before Bella came and I dragged Alice away during lunch?" Johnna asked whilst looking at him. It seemed as if she was judging what to tell him by how he answered.

He nodded and she continued. "Well, my intuition flared. It told me that Alice was having a vision and that you weren't ready to see it yet."

"Why?"

"If you heard it then and there, you would've acted rashly and quite stupidly according to Johnna." Edward turned to see Alice entering the room with Jasper shortly behind. They took seats on Johnna's bed.

Johnna smiled brightly at them as they did so.

"I had a vision of the family posing for a family photo. Carlisle and Esme were standing behind the couch. His arms were around her waist. Rosalie was sitting on one end of the couch near Esme with Emmett sitting on the ground leaning against her knees. Jasper sat next to Rosalie and I sat next to him. Our hands were clasped together. Johnna was sitting on the arm of the couch next to me, with her legs curled up behind her. Finally, you, Edward, were standing next to, and yet slightly behind Johnna and your arms were wrapped around someone's waist. The other person was blurry. All I knew was that the person was a girl with long hair and that her head reached your chin."

"I think Edward," Edward turn back to Johnna. He then noticed that she had been speaking in perfect English for the entire conversation since her intuition flared. He had inkling that it had something to do with the seriousness of the present conversation. "That the girl, rather young lady in your arms is Bella. I don't know if Carlisle told you this but Bella is your singer. Your la tua contante."

"Yes, he told me that, but what does that have to do with anything."

"It has everything to do it, Edward." Johnna said frustrated. "Now this isn't true with everyone, but in lot of cases, a vampire's singer is that vampire's mate."

"That's absurd! Emmett was already mated to Rosalie when he met his singer. Carlisle's never found his singer, nor has Rosalie. Alice and Jasper were both vampires when they met." He said looking over at Jasper and Alice. Johnna closed her eyes, and started breathing in through her nose. "Don't even think about it, Jasper Whitlock." She hissed.

When she opened her eyes again, they were a deep navy color. "Yes, I know that, Edward. It's common knowledge to all of us. I know a lot of vampires whose mates were not only humans but also were their singers as well. Furthermore I didn't say that this referred to every vampire. Bella being your singer merely attracts you to her. That and her mental shield."

"What do you mean her mental shield? She's human." Jasper asked calmly. If Edward wasn't careful, he'd end up pissing Johnna off. Then she would never answer his questions.

"You were extremely charismatic as a human were you not, _Major_ Jasper Whitlock?" She asked. "Alice had premonitions as a human, Emmett was really strong and Esme was very maternal. Edward can't read Bella's mind. That's not normal. It makes sense that she has a mental shield, because Edward's annoyingly intrusive gift is purely mental."

"What was your defining trait as a human, Johnna?" Edward asked her.

Johnna smirked at him. "First of all, I wasn't raised like the rest of you. My mamà knew from an early age that I had the fairy gene. So she taught me everything she knew about the world I was born into and the world I would soon be entering."

"And not to mention, Johnna is a lot different now than she was as a human. She, like Esme, had a huge heart. Johnna was also very warm and friendly. She's a bundle of contradictions now." Carlisle said as leaned against her doorframe.

"Such as what?" Jasper asked curiously turning towards him.

"Where do I begin?" Carlisle asked chuckling. "Johnna can speak impeccable English, but choses to speak with a French accent accompanied by a myriad of noises and sounds. She looks cute and innocent, but she could kill you before you have time to blink. To use one of Peter's, she can be extremely shy, and yet can flirt the pants off of every guy she meets."

Jasper chuckled. "That does sound like Peter. What else?"

"She uses the act of a simple airheaded blonde, but in actuality, she's an enigma. She's eclectic, but something's have to look a certain way or be style for her to like them. She associates herself with the 1730's and yet is completely at ease here in the modern age. One final tip, she's like those Russian dolls that have one huge doll housing nine or so smaller dolls, each a bit tinier than the next." With a wink to Johnna, he left. She smirked and shook her head. "Thank goodness he left some of the bigger contradictions out. Life's no fun without surprises. I shall see you all at school."

"Where are you headed?" Jasper asked as he left her room with her.

"I'm headed out to hunt and refill my bottle. Would you care to join me, Jasper?"

"Thank you, ma'am. I think I shall."

"Oh shut it."

Jasper and Johnna arrived during lunch, sliding effortlessly into the seats on either side of Alice. Jasper chuckled as he felt the jealousy and envy from the student body. According to Edward, they were jealous of how the Cullens made everything look easy and effortless. Jasper had snorted when Edward had said it, as it was completely obvious. Forks High School was jealous of the Cullens period.

"Where are Edward and Bella?" Johnna asked as she got her lunch out, a meatball sub with fresh mozzarella cheese on an Italian bun. It smelled revolting to Jasper, but it obviously smelled wonderful to Johnna, as she hummed happily.  
"Don't know. I did see Edward follow Bella into the forest near the school. Maybe he's going to tell her, or she's going to tell him." Emmett said excitedly. Rosalie just huffed with annoyance.

"As my mamà used to say, if you can't say something nice then don't say anything at all." Johnna chirped. Rosalie glared at her, to which Johnna just smiled and bit into her sub. Rosalie wrinkled her nose. Jasper smirked as Johnna's triumphant and gleeful emotions washed over him.

"That's a common sense kind of saying Johnna." Alice said with a smile. "Rose just hasn't learned it yet."

"I noticed that, Alice. In answer to your question, Emmett, he's not going to tell her anything unless he has to. As I told Edward earlier, she's going to find out on her own. She probably knows by now." She cocked to her to the side. "Fascinating, I shall have to meet him." She then went back to her sub.

"Well?" Rosalie asked after a while. Johnna looked up at her. "Well what?"

"Does she know or not?" Rosalie asked irritably. Johnna was really getting on her nerves with her intuition. She was just as bad as Alice sometimes, though the one good thing about Johnna was that she certainly knew when to put Edward in his place. Edward definitely needed to be knocked down a couple of pegs. Between the two of them, they could make sure it happened. Maybe they could do that to appease Carlisle. _'I'll use my day with her, to find out more about this Bella, and about Johnna herself. See why Carlisle likes her so much.'_ Rosalie thought as she turned her attention back to Emmett.

"She knows alright." Johnna murmured softly.


End file.
